Never know what she means to me, i fell for the girl that's on tv
by ilovegreen007
Summary: Chloe Beale's been in love with Beca Mitchell for ages and Beca has no idea whatsoever-she a world-renowned musician and Chloe her number one fan. All seems pretty hopeless until Beca becomes a judge in a hit reality tv singing competition where Chloe on a whim auditions. Crappy Summary but plenty of ideas for this fic.
1. Chapter 1

You can't say it doesn't hurt, but what do you expect? Like the typical cliché that you are- you_ fell_, you fell_ so hard_ for the girl you could never have, not that she would want you anyway or even take a second glance...

She's _straight_ straighter than straight and you hate how easily she pulled you in-and you hate how she'll never know the capacity of your feelings for her.

And to top it all off, she's a world away from you-you're separated by a screen: she's an actress. A Hollywood star and _you _on the other hand are this small town girl- the crazy obsessed fan who took one look at a television show saw her face and suddenly you believed it was fate, this would be the one you would want to know-and probably marry someday.

Not that there weren't any prospects back at home-you're still on the fence about the whole being gay thing but no _girl_ _or_ _boy_ can really catch or hold on to your attention like _she_ has-through every interview, every photo you don't know why you feel like you know her...kindred spirits in a sense-no you're convinced... she' your _soul mate._ _._

Something about her eyes or just basically her just being _her_ has grabbed you.

You even like the same things share the same interests, like music _obviously_ even the little things you've got in common: she was in choir so were you, she's from a catholic family so are you-if this didn't scream meant to be and just their overall compatibility _you don't know what else did,_

Chloe didn't know what it was about Beca Mitchell that got to her, to begin with she wasn't the typical fan girl well until Beca she'd never much cared for any of the new string of celebrities-but that was it, Beca wasn't just any Hollywood starlet. Sure, she was famous and she was talented and the whole world loved and followed her every move (being the hottest thing right now with Grammy and Tony and every other musical related awards, there were even academy nominations) and yet she didn't let it get to her head Beca was one level-headed young girl everyone seemed to admire her determination, her dedication to her craft and she easily excelled in whatever feat she decided to take on.

She wasn't even the big name type when she started out she was one of those girls that you would see in some movie- not the lead but she would hold your attention, say something no matter how brief, and in those few seconds she captivates you. Later on as she gets more roles, you find out her name and then it makes a lot of sense. _This_ Beca Mitchell once she gets your attention, you can't quite look away. She's _good_ really good and to others who only just now started to praise her genius, you scoff you had "discovered" her, seen her for who she could _truly_ become and so avid fan is an understatement, _you_ would be the girl who practically _worshiped_ her-your bedroom is quite possibly a shrine every space available filled with memorabilia of her work throughout the years.

This time around she was trying something different, Beca had been invited to be a judge in one of the more _exciting_ singing talent search shows- one that Chloe had forever found herself wanting to try out for-the yearning was stronger than ever before-now that _Beca_ would be a judge replacing one of the two judges that took a break or decide to venture into other things. And _who else_ would they ask? They were practically begging to have the hottest music producer over-all entertainer/ artist DJ Mitchell on one of the swiveling chairs

You've never been more nervous in your life but- the day finally came. You've scored an audition and she's_ right there_. Just a few inches away breathing the same air as you (okay reign in the psycho in you) and _oh my god _you feel like you're gonna puke with the sheer intensity of the moment.

"Get a grip Chloe you're not Aubrey-" you honestly feel bad thinking about your best friend that way she couldn't help it-but you can't remember being this nervous ever, you're practically dry heaving coaching yourself to-"breathe just breathe"

It's just now, even that simple act seems really_ really_ difficult.

It's not like you're completely new at this -You've done this performance thing before with College Acapella even did back-up for Prince. Do_ not_ think about his ass-or how tiny it is, that's the _last thing _you need in your head_._

But this..._this_ was the real thing this was the nationwide recorded television show- cameras were on her right now- You're psyching yourself backstage away from it all .You're certain no one has ever taken this long in this room and before you can stay for just a second later and end up not leaving the room at all- you finally find_ something_ in you that propels you forward.

The first step out on the walkway and you can see the stage. Okay now, _this_ is what hyperventilating feels like. You begin to walk and with each step, the more thoughts seem to crowd around your head going from bad "Oh god what if no one turns" to worse "What if Beca doesn't turn"

You walk till you reach the microphone stand at the front of the stage- you see the four chairs and you can clearly see Beca on the far left.

Okay, there's the audience concentrate on_ them_…

You take a deep breath allowing yourself the calm that came naturally whenever you performed...and you open your mouth as the music kicks in.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait-and the short first chapter with the abrupt ending. Hope this more than makes up for it. Reviews are greatly appreciated-this is the first story i've ever posted and i'm just happy people actually like it- if there are any recommendations or critiques on how to improve i'll take it all into account to make the story better.

* * *

Eternal Flame's opening swells around you...and If Rachel Berry has-_ Don't Rain on My Parade_ as her song one that she knows with her whole heart ._This_ is yours, Chloe Beale's.

You_ can_ sing, that you know about yourself...

_You_ have a voice-and this was a show that was looking for just that.

It had come as a pleasant surprise actually- in the family you only ever had your older girl cousins who just loved to perform during get-togethers. One in particular, Jean, always did love the attention especially when she got into her Spice Girls Wannabe routine complete with made-up costumes and she did most if not all the parts while her other cousins stood either swaying or readying her props...and usually you left it all to them, except for that one time, that you just happened to be singing along... when your granddad passing by on his way to the kitchen heard you.

"Was that you Chlo-singing just now?" there was this little twinkle in his eye when he asked

He'd always claimed that you had a better voice than all of them put together and that you'd go somewhere with that voice and you believed him- wholeheartedly.

You may not have been the singer that you are today but_ he_ gave you that all too necessary boost of confidence that propelled you to pursue music.

You remember that fateful day as he invited you to stand in front of the whole family..and asked you to sing- alone, all by yourself.

You didn't want to upset your Granda and so you began to sing

in that moment the _past_ and the _present_ sync into one...

**_ Close your eyes give me your hand darling._...**

You falter a bit the words to one of his favorite songs hazy in your mind you feel a nervous energy with all the attention of the entire family on you- the youngest for once.

You see his reassuring smile over the sullen yet impressed faces of your cousins and you begin to recall it falling into it with an easy familiarity your voice carrying out with a fire you didn't know you possessed

**_ Do you feel my heart beating... Do you understand... Do you feel the same _**

**_ Or am i only dreaming... Or is this burning an eternal flame_**

How many times had he sang it to her-too many to count, and now you sing it for _him_ always for _him_

You miss him, and you dedicate every performance to him, and like that night long ago you give your _all_ into the same song- but in front of a completely different audience.

You _feel_ his presence alive there, like he is singing with you once again .

**_Say my name sunshines through the rain a whole life so lonely then you come and ease the pain_**

**_ I don't wan to loose this feeling oh-_**

You're sure you've_ never_ sounded better... you give it your all knowing your grandfather is smiling up there-you're number one,albeit most biased fan.

The song is coming to a close- and suddenly you hear a roar of applause breakthrough...

You dunno why, but you've only just realized- maybe cos your eyes were closed ...and that you were_ so_ into it, that not only have the two regular judges already turned, so has another one-

3 out of 4 not bad... you allow a wide grin to breakthrough... feeling _giddy_ and happy and crazed, all at the same time... the high coming from definitely getting a spot on the show- sure it was just the beginning there were plenty of more rounds to go. But it was a start.

As the last notes leave your mouth... you realize with a thud- as your senses come back and everything is put into focus- that the third person who'd turned _wasn't_ Beca.

You feel disappointment creep in biting a little at your accomplishment-mostly you feel hurt, rejected ultimately just plain _heart broken. _

_Don't take it personally,_ she may be looking waiting for something else holding out for someone else, it's not _you_- But all you can think is, of course... she doesn't_ wouldn't_ want you_._

You're so involved in your inner monologue that you fail to notice that they're talking to you-

"So what's you're name?" you're not sure which one of the male judges asked you...

_Oh God, shake it off you're on tv... you need to be "present" try not to come off as a complete __airhead_

"I'm- Chloe, Chloe Beale" _there you recovered quite nicely_

"Good to know the voice matches the face"

_You're not entirely sure that's a complement. you smile-it doesn't quite feel real though. You're not sure how to respond..._

"When you started singing, I almost imagined those fat baby angels coming in from behind the clouds together with a whole choir-there's this quality to you're voice it's just _so_ pure-angelic"

" Cherub's, Usher cherubim's what they're called," Beca says cutting in- her amused smirk is almost enough to remove that tight feeling in your belly _just _almost.

"Cherubims huh...Yes excuse me okay whatever they're called what i'm saying is that you Miss Beale, you have _it and I _think that you would sit nicely on my team-and we can make some soul music together"

_You can't stop looking her way even if you wanted too...but you duck your eyes whenever you even feel her return your stare._

Adam Levine cuts in and he has everything going for him you think many a girl in your position would be swooning by now, but he's just not your-_you were gonna say type but you amend with saying he's just not Beca._

"Personally i think she belongs in my team, from what i heard in that limited amount of time-your voice has so much _potential_- i mean we were, most of us-(here he glances at Beca almost in disbelief) _Blown away-_ just by that performance so i can only imagine what more you could do-i have a feeling i'm your man, i can bring out, showcase... your full range"

"Mr Levine is right-"Blake Shelton says everyone sort of pauses waiting for the continuation of that sentence awaiting the playful bantering between the two regular judges,"-about the talent you have-cos man we were _blown away_- but he is _definitely_ wrong since i believe that I've got the best bet of showing off your capabilities-you know i bet you could even do country. All i'm offering is a straight up win, just saying"

"Okay that's enough strutting roosters-settle down men...all the talk about angels... and i mean how is a girl to ever choose?"- Beca kids

"Please, Chloe-you know it's all up to you, it's your decision... so go with the one you won't regret" Usher says while mouthing ME

"Chloe knows that she'll be guaranteed a spot in the finals if she chooses me"-Blake says at the same doing his trademark finger thingy

"Why don't we let _her_ talk" Adam says motioning to you

_you've been listening to the easy rapport between the judges- their chemistry this auditions Beca actually fits right in, though she adds some sarcasm a little spunk_

_"_I was just thinking it's about time we did"

_ maybe a lot of plain smart assedness to the table_

"So Chloe, Chloe Beale" she says, a teasing smile on her lips_ "who_ do you choose?_" _

you're weirdly tempted to say "Beca Mitchell, I choose you" like this was some Pokemon alternate universe duel or something... (this was just totally random) like it was that easy, picking out some random Pokeball... just saying if she was still going with the whole Pokemon analogy... Beca was her Pikachu, her first choice. And so now that she doesn't even have that option she has to go with...

_"_ I'm just very flattered first and foremost, i really- i admire each and everyone of you_-" And you i-__ I love you__... you think as Beca catches your eye _

"-but i'll just... go with my gut, cos it's always served me well-so... i'll have to choose... Adam."

Adam Levine clambers up to give you a hug-and manages to say just above the noises of the music and the crowd that "you wouldn't regret it-"choosing him

Much later-after being led to the room where your parents are and being congratulated...and taping everything required after-you are asked by one of the production assistants to wait a bit so they could brief you on everything- the schedule you'll be having...shooting dates, _overall_ they'll tell you _what _exactly is expected of you, these coming weeks.

You feel like you've been waiting almost an hour when on your third boring walk back down the corridor, you bump into something or rather _someone-_

_Beca Mitchell_ runs into you... you realize that you both might've been a little distracted-since not only is it a _light_ running into, she must've been in a hurry-cos the impact is quite strong...(which is impressive as _she_ is just an_ adorable little thing) so much that you_ tether on the edge of falling but she reaches out to steady you- _your heart's racing around in your chest just from all that contact-you're sure you're brain had short-circuited all it can think is that_

_Beca is __touching__ you..._

"Shit, sorry texting while walking...bad habit", her eyes are friendly, engaging brightening up even more so when she finally recognizes you..."Chloe-Chloe Beale, isn't it?"

"You don't always have to say my name like that, you can call me Chloe..." You're relieved you don't sound as shy as you feel.

_C'mon Chloe you can do this-you're a pretty outgoing person._

"Hmm, maybe i'll think about it." she says, with that all to constant smirk gracing her features, you try to control the warmth from showing on your face-you think you succeed at the most part she seems to have forgotten that she _was_ in a hurry or that she had to be anywhere else at the moment.

"So um what you been up to? are you waiting for anyone?"

"Just um hanging around-I'm supposed to be briefed by one of the staff-they told me to wait here"

"And how's that going-i wasn't aware that they set up those kinds of meetings, and here of all the places"

then you realize exactly where you've just stopped _here _was right at the door to one of the washrooms. _you see now, why she looked so amused_

" Yeah you know i had to pee and i just couldn't hold it and when you have to go, you just gotta...go." okay- you are _so_ mortified this isn't at all the ideal scenario for the first conversation you'd imagined with Beca-right outside of a washroom talking about you having to pee...this time you are really full out blushing

"No-i understand completely there's nothing quite as horrific like a full bladder in the middle of a long very important meeting. It's up there with having the urge to scratch a maddening unreachable itch while you're in a very public location... " her tone's serious but that tell-tale smirk appears..._you realize she's teasing_.

" What about discovering that there's no tissue paper only after doing your business"

But now _she's_ laughing and you can't help it you join in too, she has the _most infectious laugh ever._

"What about your skirt tucked into your underwear... that's always enjoyable"

And you like- how she took something that would normally have the potential of being awkward in stride and made it into something-sorta fun.

_It's weird in just that one moment you've __connected__._

You're not quite sure what it _is..._ but you keep on laughing at anything and everything-you are both too far gone, positively leaning onto each other for support -your tummy hurts you feel like it's been going on for hours. You're sure your face is as flushed as hers...beaming so brightly you're afraid your face might stay frozen that way. You swear you could stay like this just_ like this-with_ her hands having found purchase on your shoulders yours on her waist...

_"Becaw!" You hear a guys' voice calling to her-_and suddenly-gone is the warmth- there is more space between you and her now- since the beginning of your whole interaction. She takes the guys hand and leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Jesse, this is Chloe one of our contestants-she just auditioned today, Chloe this is Jesse Swanson-the music producer he works mostly on film soundtracks..."

"Oh aren't we formal today, just call me Jesse-" he says gathering Beca to him whilst interlacing their fingers, "-Beca's fiancee."

You _knew_ about him of course, but last you hea_rd -_and you were pretty updated with all things where Beca Mitchell is concerned_... especially her dating-life -_they had decided to take a break and now apparently_...they were engaged...t__o be married_

You don't really get to reply-_of course the last thing you'd be wishing them-especially him is Congratulations._

"Miss Beale, there you are thank goodness-i thought you'd left I'm Benji Applebaum, i'll be the one to brief you,if you'll come with me" he starts leading you towards the general area where you were asked to wait earlier.

You start following after a few steps you quickly turn Jesse and Beca had began to walk in the opposite direction-she stops around the corner allowing Jesse to walk ahead and turns to look at you.

"It was nice having such an intimate talk with you Chloe.._Beale_-i'm glad there's no hard feelings about earlier."

_She's of course referring to her not turning  
_

"It's alright" you say, even if it wasn't, _not really_... you give her a saucy wink a long with it just too say you enjoyed the conversation as well _very much so_.

"Also...Miss Beale, Coach Adam wants to have a quick talk with you after the briefing..." Benji says his tone somewhat urgent

" Well Good luck" she gives you a nod and a last smile... formal, detached nothing at all like earlier.

"Bye" you whisper almost to yourself as she continues walking ..._watchin_g her even as she disappears around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Bechloe is my OTP. So most of my fanfics are about them-i actually bit off more than i can chew posting all three of them-hence the late update on this one. But i'll try to steadily and regularly keep updating all of them- if you'll all just stick with me. I have a lot of exciting things planned for this one. So sit back enjoy.

* * *

It turns out Adam Levine is a really nice guy. You don't know why you would think otherwise, some preconceived notion about male lead singers in bands maybe? He actually goes out of his way- he makes you feel at ease as he sits you down in one of the offices-together him and Benji/ Mr. Applebaum lay down your schedule for the week; some coverage on your background story where you come from something like that and also a photo shoot. But none of the practicing stuff just yet-though he does ask you to provide the songs in your repertoire just so he can get a gist of what songs you like singing, your musical preferences.

After requesting to hear you sing a scale-he looks pretty satisfied towards the end of it. The meeting draws to a close as Adam is gently reminded that he needs to be somewhere right after by one of his assistants, "Thanks Chloe, at this rate i'm hoping i still have something left to teach you- i'll be having it easy with you." he moves to shake your hand

"I'll try not to disappoint coach" you say giving him a salute right after you drop his hand.

"Please, you can call me Adam, it was nice meeting you Chloe- i meant what i said you won't regret it, I'm determined to see you through to the finale-i really was lucky you chose me though i somehow got the feeling i wasn't your first choice..." You were ready to leave but that stops you in your tracks.

"Uh-what makes you say that? _the pause you had given before saying his name had been quite long_

"Just a feeling...and also the candy-taken-from-a-baby-face you were sporting when our Miss Mitchell only turned once you had finished. You a big fan of hers?" there's a definite twinkle to his eyes, he could be asking so much more in that one question.

You are trying to school your features, but all that comes out is,"That's definitely an understatement"

"Noted. Okay, okay-i'll get going" He gives you a wide grin and a friendly pat on his way out as his people swarm around following him, his secretary, production assistants-Benji too, as he slips out handing you a card...

"We'll keep in touch Chloe-Don't call us we'll call you..." he was in a hurry just a moment ago but he does a double-take as his eyes zero in on your watch and he completely stops "Hey wait is that a Star Wars The Empire Strikes back collection timepiece" He's supposed to be following Adam but he's still talking to you..."Er-yeah my grandfather was always very fond of it, he introduced the first few films to me when i was younger-so i bought this for him during one of his birthdays...i guess i wore it today without really thinking-for luck i guess"

"It's really nice watch, I bet your grandfather really likes it..." For the first time since meeting him-Benji gives you a truly unhurried genuine smile...he looks younger with it.

"Yeah, he did..." Your tone immediately softer

"He seems like one cool guy-i would've liked to share Star Wars with someone too-i mean not a lot of people i know think it's respectable for a grown man to still dress up and collect "toys" _here he motions the quotation marks-_ as they call it...so do you guys maybe go to conventions or..."

"Well no, we haven't really-i've been busy"

"Oh-it's really great, I bet your grandfather would like to go to one, you could take him, i tell you it's heaven people dressed up, all the merchandise and no one makes fun of you-well sometimes the characters tend to argue about who's the best...Wait, i can be the one to tell you when the next one is! It's the month after the next-no, wait here's a better idea...we can go together"

You really don't know how to stop him at this point, Benji's all worked-up _beyond_ just plain excited. _Poor guy he must not really have any guy pals or just friends to go with_

"Okay, sounds good Benji, " you say, trying to break it to him gently. "-but...i don't think my grandfather can go, No he uh really he can't...he's indisposed... right...now"

"Of course he can! Every Star War fanatic should be able to experience it just once-i think he would really like it. He won't forgive you for not taking him Chloe, for as long as he lives" Benji goes as far to hold your shoulders you think he wants to shake some sense into you-

Oh gods you give up.

"That's the thing, Benji my Granda's no longer living-he hasn't been _around_ for quite... a while now", _but you're still not used to it._ I_t still hurts every time you say it out loud, whenever you acknowledge that he's gone forever_

"oh-oh! he's- i'm sorry, argh i don't really pick up on social cues very well " Now he's getting worked up in another way.

"Benji, your needed at the set!" one of the runners come by running as he says so

"It's alright Benjie...okay?" You give him a pat on the shoulder as he makes to leave hopefully it's reassuring "hey you need to go right? We'll talk more about Star Wars some other time"

His face momentarily lights up but he continues on somewhat downtrodden... he turns then, "I _would_ like that, and i _really_ am sorry Chloe..."

"Or so you already said...and like_ i_ said it's alright...you didn't know. Next time, Benji" you give him one last wave as you part ways.

Now that, was an interesting first day. You liked how some people tended to surprise you, being so much more different than they first seemed-Adam not only being a charmer but he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Benji Applebaum had seemed like an impatient, clipped, serious sort until a while ago... but you were glad that Beca had been exactly as you imagined her to be, perfect.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by relatively slow... and thankfully without a hitch as you distance yourself away from all things The Voice-related. You resume the normal lifestyle.

But normalcy came with a price, you had to resort to the next best thing being away from Beca- you resort to your long-time hobby of Beca-watching, keeping tabs on her current activities, her whereabouts- _ Somehow it didn't really seem enough, now that you'd seen the real living breathing thing. (and thank goodness that you're on an official break from work anyways)_

Had it really been almost a week ago when you were face to face with the object of your obsession? The whole interaction between the two of you had seemed like something from a dream. _Note to self_ make sure to change some of the details to something_ more romantic-_to anything_ other _than outside a bathroom stallfor when you recount the story to yours and Beca's kids in the future.

But you couldn't deny it, you had _clicked. S_he seemed to genuinely like you, you can tell...well just enough from the little that you had said to each other in the limited amount of time. Why be surprised though, Beca was always a very sociable friendly person _Another thing you had in common._

The media doesn't disappoint, you see her everywhere-and currently right now on your television. Beca's been in the news more often as of late, though you tended to blur out the reason as to why: her engagement to longtime on and off again boyfriend Jesse _freaking_ Swanson

Whatever,engaged didn't mean married-not just yet, not if she had anything to say about it... you'll see-she'll be yours soon.

"Soon Babe, soon." you say your face inches away form hers-as it should rightfully be... You're interrupted out of your conversation with Beca when Aubrey gets in.

"Chloe, you better not be talking to the television set again, and i swear if i catch you making out with it one more time..." Aubrey says as she sets down her suitcase and some groceries that she picked up on the way home from work.

"okay, that was just the _one_ time-" _that Aubrey had seen. She didn't need to know about the others._

"I honestly don't know what you see in her..." Aubrey was always more snarky when tired...

"She's perfect- she's really funny, she's beautiful-a good conversationalist..." You just barely glance at Aubrey too preoccupied with watching Beca's interview where she's all out grinning, you remember that particular smile of hers, you remember that smile being directed at you-you can't help but grin in return.

"So are most _normal_ people..." Aubrey says as she settles sown on the coach after ridding herself of her coat and shoes.

You are shot straight out of your happy place-"Are you trying to say she's _not_ normal or something?"

"I _meant..._ like a regular person, a non-celebrity, though she does use _too much_ eye make-up much more than a _normal _person really needs and those... those piercings what is she some goth-emo-hard edged chick? Also she seems a bit cocky" _You done, you done now... _

"She's actually not like that at all, she's really nice" _You try not to get to defensive when talking about Beca to Aubrey, she just didn't understand._

"and you know this personally, do you?" Aubrey fires at you, her eyes glinting knowing full well what she's doing knowing this is what the witnesses on the stand experience when lawyer Aubrey Posen questions them during a court hearing, were they are put in their place and the opposing counselors suitably intimidated-but you've been friends a long time_ and you actually know how to put Aubrey in her place by now...but only when the situation calls for it, _

"Yeah, we've actually already met...had an actual conversation together... the two of us, alone..." You say this off-handly

She looks impressed for a second, you can tell she wants to ask the how and the why- but she doesn't miss a beat

"So-did she put a restraining order on you yet? I mean, you were probably standing there with your tongue hanging out-or worse went all energizer-bunny and you were all-over her, i won't put _that _one past you, I've seen you do some _pretty _crazy stuff when it comes to Beca."

"You always exaggerate-I'm not _that c_razy..."

"Oh really, remember that one time when you almost used up your credit card to buy one of her signed Broadway posters from when she was a kid just starting out? You went and found it on ebay and ended up having to borrow money... from your mother."

"I had saved up for that-there are only 3 of those out there Aubrey, and the one who posted it had set a deadline for the bidding and it was a sure thing till he or she decided to extend it another day and so more people started bidding higher for it, i just_ had_ to have it alright...it's the crowning piece in my collection"

She rolls her eyes at that, "What about just a few weeks ago, you almost tore the hand of one of those girls to get the last Beca Mitchell earphones"

"i'd been waiting in line for them for hours-Bree" you whine at her,begging for her to understand.

"Yeah i was there too, you practically dragged me to the shop at the crack of dawn...i don't get it, who in the right mind would line up for earphones, oh wait..." She's doing the whole amused best-friend thing. No, more like the older sister thing, now mercilessly teasing.

"I'm not that over the top, and i had gotten my hands on them first and they were the last in the color i liked, it was navy blue the same color of Beca's eyes." _People didn't really know it, that Beca had blue eyes- they were a dark shade, till they were up close...and you, had gotten that close._

"What am i to do with you, Chlo-how can i cure you?"

"You don't need to say that just because you don't get it, i don't hate on the things you like..." you act exactly like the younger sister, _all petulant._

"I'm just saying Chloe-you know i love you-" Aubrey wisely backtracks knowing she hit a nerve,"- but it's really unhealthy having someone in that high a regard... she's practically on top of a pedestal-i don't want you to get hurt with unreal expectations just take it easy alright?" She holds your hand now soothing you, you heave a sigh in release of all the negative energy...things are silent for a while as you both watch the screen no longer on Beca Mitchell.

"-so just keep it in your pants ok, don't start-humping her or anything"

"Bree!" you shout astounded as she just giggles, getting away from you and the couch pillow you throw at her as fast as she can.

You'll deal with _her_ later. For now, there are more pressing concerns as you begin to count down the days until the cast photo-shoot, knowing all of the the judges will _definitely_ be there.

* * *

Authors Note: Up next The Voice Photo Shoot with the Coaches-definite Bechloe interaction here to make up for the lack of it on this chapter. Thank you for all the Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

You come up with the Best Song Ever. No not-_that_ one not One Direction's yours is called "Today I'm going to see Beca today"

It's rather good it goes like this.

_Today i'm going to see Beca today...and if i could get my way...with me she'd always stay...don't care if i evah get paid...with her by my side i got it made...and pretty soon i'll be getting laid_

Hmm it's more like a rap when you think about it.

Well that's what you got so far but so far so good, not that it would sell records or anything...but hey it's between you and your trusty shower head and maybe Aubrey if she's _even_ awake yet. Which is new she usually gets up earlier than you-but you are up and awake, buzzed and excited and why? Because... Today i'm going to see Beca Today-and you launch into the song again.

Oooh nothing like a nice shower singing session to start of the day.

You step out of the shower, step into your robe ,open the door ... and jump nearly ten feet in the air as you come face to face with Aubrey glaring at you, Oh God she's really _scary_ right now... her eyes red her face pale. You remember that she had been working hard on a case the whole night long, and _you_ woke her up.

"Sorry" you say and give her a kiss on the cheek-you see that she's just really tired...she rolls her eyes at you but smiles, "With her by my side i got it made, i'll be getting laid? My my Chloe you never showed this side of you in Barden you're a rapper now, will you become Chloswizz-i actually can't think of a rapper name for you. "

"I think there's this thing online, a rapper name generator..." _You've heard of it not that you've ever used it, Not really...maybe once._

"Just tell me what your rapper name is Chloe." _she's good, real good-Aubrey has learned to read your thoughts._

"Fine...it's Sling Chloe C Chill or Chloe C Goddess a.k.a. Delicious Silk i quite liked Chloe Angel Mix-i thought it'd sound cooler but-"

"That's hilarious...Oh my god you are such a dork searching up your rapper name..." She's full out laughing at you, okay you don't care that you woke her up anymore, since apparently she's all better now. You never were comfortable being the but of a joke, or just being laughed at.

"Whatever-i think you would too, anyhow i think mine's still cooler than yours would ever be"

Well it is kinda funny how you two still act like this, like the children you were when you first met, You've know Aubrey ever since you were 9 years old. She's more your sister than an actual friend, and with it comes the ever-present desire to one up the other

"It would not, _mine_ will obviously be better than yours-" You both stare each other down for a second before you move... racing- trying to get to each of your laptops first, tripping, yanking at each others shirts in the process.

You open your mac and type in My Rap Name Generator-and quickly enter Aubrey's name and her Initial and click female rapper name. Crossing your fingers and hoping hers sucks, or sucks much worse than yours. You glance at her seeing if her laptop is loading faster.

"Now _this_ one's Aubrey P Quickie..."

"What where is that, i can't find it-you made that one up...and mine's Baddie A Aubrey Flavor...i think this site just comes up with terrible names in general."

"Ha-see but i think the Aubrey P Quickie suited you best..." You say this completely straight-faced-but your insides are splitting from containing the laughter you think Aubrey is too-You both break as the laughter bursts out.

"Not that Chloe Goddess delicious Silk doesn't sound all kinds of wrong-" Aubrey says after recovering a little..."-speaking of wrong Chloe aren't you supposed to be in actual clothes why do you insist on parading around the house barely clothed."

"One, i just got out of the shower and it's nothing you haven't seen before, Bree"

"Well you'll get sick-just get ready okay and let me sleep, keep the volume on low next time you feel like bursting into song or getting down with it, okay?

"Rest in peace-" Aubrey looks horrified"-i meant... well you know what i mean, sleep-have peaceful good dreams" You hurry to your room and straight to your closet to hunt for an outfit, you were aiming to dress to impress Beca. She would have the best, your best.

"Watch out Beca Mitchell" as you put a blue dress against yourself-smiling at your reflection in the mirror and liking what your seeing. Your fairly confident she will too.

* * *

Culver City, the Voice Studios Lot. Photo Shoot Coaches with their team of artists.

Your standing in line for the buffet table, the whole place is busy with people scrambling around trying to get the perfect lighting, angling cameras, others the hair and make-up team doing what they do best-applying make-up and hair... It's early so the coaches aren't there yet and you think they're coming in towards the end of the shoot. Adam's people and Benji told you how to get there and where to wait.

It's lunch and so you and the rest of the contestants, artists whatever you guys are called are left to your own devices-most of you are milling about. You suppose you're meant to socialize and get to talking or something. So you scan the room looking for someone to chat with. There are a lot of you- with 12 for each team at the start, you can't really recall all their names, well maybe just a couple of them.

Let's see there's this girl named Patricia but she insisted her nickname was Fat Amy she was to your surprise, in Blake Shelton's team-you liked her, she was funny and a bit out there but you could see her and you getting along. And because she said you were alright, for a red head twig bitch. _her words not yours._

Cynthia Rose had a powerful voice you were with her that first Audition-she nods at you in recognition when you offer a friendly smile but she's busy checking some other girl's ass.

_Hello_ sapphic sister.

You think the owner of the said ass was Team Beca's Stacie.

Stacie was flirting with some Indian dude,you think his name is Donald. Along with him are a couple of other guys all in team Usher. There's the really annoying, self-obsessed Bumper Allan _You wish you could forget him, but it's hard as he tends to announce his presence whenever he enters a room-_a man called Unicycle, and a Brit named Luke _you admit he's cute but whatever, no deal_

You are chatting with a couple of the girls Kori, Ashley and Mary Elise who are team Adam as well. When there is a excited buzz coming from the entrance of the Photo Shoot area-you crane your neck hoping to catch a glance at whoever it is, sure it would be one of the judges, but you are disappointed when it's only Carson Daly followed by social media correspondent Christina Millian.

You guys are asked to get "cleaned-up" after eating in order for everyone to get in some test shots without the coaches.

You make your way to one of the tents and have your hair and make-up retouched by this girl Lily, you weren't actually sure what she wanted most of the time, she tended to speak in a very soft voice. You wanted to lean forward to catch whatever she was saying but you somehow got the feeling she was whispering _scary scary_ things. So, better not. You let out a sigh of relief when she finishes, though it takes you while to realize she was in fact done. Thank goodness that you got through _that_ mercifully unscathed. The whole time while she was working on you there was dead silence-she poked and prodded and brandished her make-up brushes and palettes. You seriously felt like you were in some kind of a Japanese Horror Film but a _Silent one? _

_You gotta admit, She made you look really good._

"I look hot" You do a little dance completely shaking your money maker, you give a quick twirl-and one second ago there was no one else_ Lily had left pretty quickly without saying a word-nothing new_ besides you and the mirror, the next there stood Beca Mitchell smiling that big amused smile at you, "That you do, Chloe."

"Uh-uh " _speak you imbecile, what is it about her that makes you such a sputtering mess,_

"Are you done with the mirror cos i'm next" you turn beet red_, she probably thinks your a self-loving, vain, bimbo of a woman._

You give her a nod before you turn to leave because words have left you for good-_Lily has rubbed off on you_, okay all that work to look good and you bombed it, _Good job, Chloe._

"Okay later-you gotta show me more of those dance moves, for when i might need to practice in front of the mirror" your heart jumps when your eyes meet as you look back at her looking at you through the lighted mirror with an apologetic smile-it's all there in her expression that she regrets making you feel embarrassed_ yet again_

"Later..." you say feeling a tad lighter. All is still right in the world.

* * *

Okay you didn't realize smiling, posing, or just standing there could be so tiring. Everyone gets in a couple of group shots, then moving on to solo shots -and as the rest of the coaches file in your turn comes up, and_ Beca_ just stepped out from one of the tents-okay she's going to be watching this...channel sexy, channel sophisticated, channel i'm-worth-it-so-you-can-leave-your-fiancee.

"Nice one Chloe, hold it, hold that pose-give me smoldering eyes-work those baby blues " Tommy the photographer is saying, encouraging you. He sounds like something straight out of those movies complete with the faux European accent. His assistant, Justin, is the one doing most of the work scrambling every which way adjusting things, moving the reflector, positioning you and such. You are really working it, you think, evident through the impressed looks on some of the boys faces. But Beca seems distracted, not at all paying attention to you, checking her phone every other time.

"Finito! okay next" He finally concludes. But there's still the ones with the Judges, and the one with the coaches and their team members. You stand with Adam and the rest of the team.

"That's a wrap Everybody" Mr. Mitchell_, _one of the Executive Producer says, _And thank goodness you are done, it's already four pm.  
_"-but please stay for some announcements" he continues as the people who had started preparing to leave; gathering their things and packing up and such groan and_ settle back down._

You are texting Aubrey a quick update of the days events when,

"Hey wait are you done for the day... let's get out of here" Beca whispers all conspiring.

She offers her hand and you can't really form the No-when she is pulling you, she then tells you to meet her out front nudging you towards the back exit as she makes her way to the entrance waltzing right through the middle of everyone- you hear the Executive Producer call out "Miss Mitchell, what is it that you think you are doing"

"I'm leaving, i'm feeling really sick-but it's really none of your business anymore, Dad"

No one else tries to stop her-you stand there a little shocked, how did you not put that together Cameron_ Mitchell,_ Beca _Mitchell_

You recover though, and edge your way out sneakily grabbing your things. All the while in your head the Mission Impossible theme song is playing

_tinunu, tinunu_-ten ten ten teneen ten ten ten tene

( A/N sorry if this is weird that's kinda of how it sounds in my head but you all know it so just go with it)

You think Lily saw you leaving and gave you a wink, but you're not quite certain.

You see the clearing ahead when a noise nearby makes you jump again, _this was happening way to open, a girl could only take so much in a day._

"Chloe-over here" the noise says. You guess Beca had opted to meet you here instead, man that was fast.

"How'd you-get here so fast?"

"Years of practice...c'mon hurry"

"Here follow me" She's once again holding your hand, _hands cupped not interlaced but it will do-for the time being_ then you are both running towards the carpark -giggling hysterically the whole way.

You see paparazzi camping out by her car a 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT _you remember Beca likes the classics_ - but she stops for a moment to consider her options, to find a way to skillfully avoid them. She quickly takes out her cell, dials a number and proceeds to talks on her cell for a few seconds. Not too long after a less conspicuous car drives up. The driver in a practiced manner slides out through the passenger door opposite his seat-he then smiles fondly at Beca-"Take it easy, Miss Micthell" he quickly hands her the keys and walks away. "Will do, Hank, thanks" she says calling out to him before she steps around the car.

"I think we've had enough pictures for the day, don't you...please step in madam" gesturing for you to step in-she goes as far as to hold out the door for you, and giving you a mock bow chortling to herself the whole time.

"Thank you, kind Madame..." you curtsy before you get comfortable

"So since we'll apparently be going on a road trip, just because i feel like it-we need good road trip music... what tunes do you want to listen too?" she says visibly relaxed, once she successfully gets past the "danger zone"

She Will Be Loved is Playing-you're wondering if the rest of Team Adam is looking for you, wondering how you just disappeared into thin air...but maybe they wouldn't notice.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

Very fitting, this song plays as she drives you. You couldn't quite decide so you just hand her your iPod and put it on shuffle, not exactly the most epic song choice for a "road trip" but you aren't complaining.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

And _You don't know where she'll take you-but you know that you would follow her anywhere, wherever_ she wanted to take you_-even to the ends of the earth. _

* * *

Authors Note: Keep 'em coming with the Reviews i always appreciate some good feedback, Lemme know what you thought of this chapter-sorry if i confused everyone with all the characters being in the competition, i just didn't see how i could showcase all the awesome personalities if i kept them in Chloe's Barden past. So here's how it is basically since Beca never went to Barden, then the Bellas we know didn't exist. Aubrey and Chloe as i said earlier go way back hence them knowing each other not only in college but way before.

So yeah, if i didn't explain it very well i'm sorry-i'll be happy to clear it out if you guys PM me or review or something.

Up Next: Chloe and Beca alone again and on the road, getting to know each other time .


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I may or may not have confused some people in the previous chapter hopefully it's leaning more toward the latter. Just to be clear as much as i'd like bechloe to happen during some epic road trip where they drive off into the sunset together-their whole roadtrip isn't as grand or as long as you might expect. The Voice setting is still on so don't worry Be cool, get cool, Bust cool or something like that.

maybe next time, Cruisin Is Made For Love I Love It When We're Cruisin Together (again with the long title lol) or just plain Cruisin is made for love that could be the title of my next fic.

So sorry i guess, if ever i did cause some confusion. Here's the next part-i had to split it into two since it was too long. Hope you aren't too disappointed, one update right after the other _oh my_.

but i've been rambling...on with the story

* * *

Roadtrip huh, more like a mini-road trip or just a whole day exploring the town...you don't really care. Any amount of time no matter how long or short, any chance that you get to share with Beca is more than fine with you.

At the start though you'd let your imagination run away with you...What did you think that you'd drive off into the horizon, that somehow she already felt something for you and she was willing to sacrifice everything for you even leave her career-and you'd escape to some far off distant land and live together away from it all... surviving only on your love for each other, a beautiful picture right,_ truly believable._

_yeah, you did believe for a second there admit it._

It takes all but 17 mins to get from Culver City to the City of Angels

Of course Beca wouldn't take you very far, she just wanted the rest of the day off and she'd found someone to distract her in you,

You appreciate Beca showing you around, you've never seen this side of the La la land before...you avoid the typical tourist attractions, cause that would be a disastrous. It was the drive itself that had been special, with the two of you belting out to some really fitting classic drive songs Duran Duran's "Drive By," Sheryl Crow's "All I Wanna Do" and more.

Sometimes it's not the where but who you're with getting there.

You think the entire day is just full of happy, light, fun times,

One particular experience when you stop for food at a Burger King drive thru is _truly hilariou_s

She gives out both your orders, an Angry Whopper for you, and a Double Cheeseburger for her.

When she drives up to pick up the order the lady behind the glass practically screams "Holy Lord, It's Beca Mitchell-" Going into hysterics "Beca Mitchell is at my drve-thru window...Lord be praised! "Tina, _T__ina_ come check out...Miss Mitchell i'm a huge fan..." You're actually afraid she'll faint- the woman's overwhelmed by Beca's very presence. _Y__ou know the feeling._

Beca puts her finger to her lips. The server, Leigh, nods understandingly getting a hold of herself-glad to favor _the _Beca Mitchell

All the while Beca is glancing around maybe hoping that some paparazzo who had sonic hearing who maybe _wasn't deaf yet_-_hadn't_ been alerted and hopefully, by the time word _does_ eventually get out- that she will be long gone and they won't find her there.

Someone comes, presumably Tina-and she too, starts screaming.

"Beca, can i get a picture-no, no wait i need to call Shay...she is _so_ gonna flip! It was supposed to be her shift tonight" she's on the phone in a second jabbering away to Shay about her regretting choosing to stay home sick _today of all days_ for the rest of her life.

Word has spread quickly and there are _a lot _of people swarming by the window. You wonder idly, who's left serving the one's dining inside.

All the while Beca is charming and polite-agreeing to many favors, talking to Shay-saying that she was sorry she missed work and to get better soon -_here you inwardly swoon-_as well as giving out her autograph to almost all twenty servers-here the ladies scrambled for any blank surface for her to sign on; papers, tissues till they settled on some of the empty cups, another lady gets out her own Beca Mitchell poster.

_What- does she just go around carrying that poster- just in case?_

They almost went ballistic when they _forgot _they needed a pen as well- for that kind of thing and with all the hustle and bustle of looking for papers the pens had _gone missing_.

You have one to offer, saving the day as they all grab for the pen- that's the only time out of the whole full eight and a half minutes that they notice you-giving you curious stares wondering _what_ exactly your association is with Beca. Maybe even wondering if you _too_ are famous.

Well you aren't... at least, not yet. The first few Voice Auditions footage had already gone out but others wouldn't be coming out till next week, yours probably the week after that.

It's even sillier still as they all try to stretch out of the window to get a picture taken with Beca. They finally just squeeze themselves by the window and they face you as you take their picture together with Beca who had quickly climbed out of the car for it and just as quickly got back in.

_Now even the customers are gathering around the car, there are cars starting to beep behind you guys._

_You've now seen first-hand how much a commotion Beca can single-handedly cause._

___Okay people settle down there are other customers,_Jeez she's a normal person like everyone of you. _B__ut come on give them a break, if it were you just last week and Beca had just rolled up to your window out of the blue you'd have done the same thing. No, you wouldn't have had the self-control, you'd have tackled her. Man Aubrey was right, You are crazy._

"Okay ladies, sorry but i gotta go-it usually takes the paparazzi ten minutes to hear about where i am and five more minutes to actually find me... It was nice meeting you all. Have a nice day. Thanks for the extra fries Leigh! "she screams over her shoulder as she _finally_ pulls out of the drive-thru.

_"_Is it usually _that_ bad?"

"Are you kidding me this is tame compared to what i normally run into, i can't even go into a bathroom without getting swarmed. They were nice though, they didn't call the paparazzi on me" she says looking at you from over her sunglasses that have slipped a bit, her nose a little shiny.

It was weird... but you think you liked her most like this looking almost ordinary- make-up free, her hair wild blowing freely in the wind her face unguarded but like many Hollywood beauties even at her worst she would still be so heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

* * *

The California sun has been bright but not obtrusive through ought the afternoon-but now, its a beautiful orange signaling the closing of a day, a long beautiful magical day with the girl of your dreams.

You continue from where you left off with the game you were playing earlier but she changes up the rules a bit. A while ago you were asking each other basic things favorite colors, song, food and guessing each other's answer but that was _too easy_ she says- _probably being a sore-loser since you were winning-_ that you most probably read some off the stuff about her-which you denied vehemently... though it was the truth.

It's your turn to ask the questions. You get 5 each and it's supposed to be rapid fire type, and obviously you aren't suppose to stop and think about your answers but Beca is being difficult.

"Favorite Dog Cartoon? "

"Where do you get your questions, do you just randomly pull it out from some imaginary hat?"

"_Who_ is it?"

"ah...Clifford"

"Aw, mine's Lady-and the Tramp, No... the whole 101 Dalmations"

"You and Disney huh, couldn't have guess that one" her tone sarcastic her expression deadpan

"Okay next one, favorite one liner from a movie?"

"Why are your questions _so_ hard?"

"What- it's movie lines Beca, how can _that_ be hard?"

"It _is,_ when you don't watch them"

"What? You don't watch...movies? That well that's-different"

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Your words not mine- isn't-" _your boyfr-...your fiance...your pers._.."-Jesse doesn't he do movie soundtracks?"

"Sure I listen to them, i happen to be a very supportive girlfriend-but i can't stand movies...i just get bored halfway through, no..i'm lucky if even get that far...i try for him really i do- cos that guys such a movie nut" She's not looking thankfully when you roll your eyes at the end of her sentence.

"You have movies-and don't you go to premiers?"

"Yes and yes, i can work with the whole acting film-making aspect of it but sitting_ though one_ is another matter...i can survive one when it's required but i don't need to like it"

"Well mine's... Our love is like the wind you can't see it but you can feel it."

"That sounds lame-"

"It's from one of my favorite movies..."

"A Walk to Remember? Don't look so surprised i may not watch romantic films but i am aware of them, and their sappy corny lines. Wait, there's one i remember..." her eyebrows are wriggling. funny, A walk to remember_ remember-you get what she did there._

"What?"

"Ma, the meatloaf!"

"Wedding Crashers huh?"

"Will Farell is genius i tell ya-i'm not completely opposed to fun smart... okay not-so-smart comedies, i don't fall asleep as much when i'm laughing every other second"

"Noted...Okay, moving on Favorite Nsync member?" You ask Beca

"You did not just ask me that" her face is almost pained, like she can't believe you even thought of her as _that_ kind of girl

"Answers only"

"What made you think i even _liked _ Nsync or any Boyband for that matter?"

"It's almost impossible for any girl to _not_ like one of them-there were so many of them Backstreet Boys, New Kids on the Block, Boyzone, no wait you liked the Brits Take That"

"Oh God i think i just lost my respect for you.." You simply raise you eyebrow at her "-argh fine, it was Lance-JT had everything of course, but when i met them Lance was the sweet one- the least egotistical one. Well- he was the only one who didn't try to get me to go out on a date with him-and now i know why."

"Oh poor you, were you heart broken when you found out he played for his own team" You say winking at her

"No-like i said i was never obsessed as some girls were-well _still are_ about a group of boys singing together-"

"You gotta admit the One Directioners are pretty cute and talented, and their songs are really catchy, hey can we play their new song Best Song Ever?"

You can't help thinking about your own song, but that song won't be on the radio anytime soon-won't be heard by anyone's ears but your own and Aubrey's.

"Aren't they being presumptuous, Who names their song the Best Song Ever... I don't regret that i don't have that song-"

"Then it's a good thing we're using _my_ ipod..." Their song is near the top of the most Recently played list the rest are all Beca's DJ Mitchell mixes.

"Argh kill me now-" she gives in but as the song progresses you notice her bobbing her head a couple of times and later on she's even mouthing the words you can tell she's trying to stop herself, but she can't help it

"Ha! You've fallen into the One Direction trap!" you say after she mouths her way through the entire chorus her hands tapping the beat into the steering wheel.

"It _is_ i admit quite catchy, in radio terms those kinds of tracks are what they call "sticky" the kind that you may not like, but after hearing it over and over again it just sticks in your mind and you can't help not singing along later on, it's a curse-like when "Call Me Maybe" came out, i wanted to shoot myself whenever i sang along."

"Isn't it just the Best Song Ever?"

"I hate you.."

"You hate the song but you love me"

"Whatever...okay ask me another Chloe Beale random question, like my favorite ear piercing or tattoo or something..."

"Ooh that's interesting we can go with that"

"I was just saying things off the top of my head"

"Chloe..."

"_Beca_..."

"fine...my bug tattoo"

"Hey i have one too, mine's a ladybug! Why do you like it best?"

She's shaking her head at you good-humoredly" You're like me step-brother Ben with all his Why this, why that."

"I'm curious about a lot of things-you don't get answers or just anything if you don't try asking for them"

"I don't doubt that-you being able to get whatever you want"

"Oh you have _no idea-_what i can get- _ who i can get, "_ -when i put my mind to it "

* * *

You are content to stay in this car, cruising with her forever

The places you've seen along the way were very magical and special. Where she takes you at the end of the day- _the California sun is gone, the moon's a full one_ -however is...dodgy at best..from all you can see- it's a dark alley way "We are here"- she says. You gape at her as she parks the car and then kills the engine. _okay she's serious, you do hope that you are in for a pleasant surprise and not some scene from a date gone horribly wrong slasher kind of movie._

Come on it's Beca_, you are totally safe._

"ok i know this line is overused, but did you take me here to kill me?" doesn't hurt to ask.

"It may be a little secluded-okay maybe a lot secluded" she says taking note of the scoff of disbelief you make, the expression you have on your face "-but i sorta need the privacy sometimes, you know? Also sorry about dragging you along, seemed like a good idea... at the time and i only now realized that someone might've been missing you, looking for you. We've been gone for quite a while, but hey we've been having fun right... and we're here now... And i wanted to show you something"

She's leading you to the back door of some building, she takes out a key and unlocks it...she turns on a light inside what good it did, all it does is cast eerie shadows around the parts not quite lighted inside the building.

She motions for you to step inside, and you do so no matter how hesitant you may be, Beca gives you a reassuring smile-it gets your heart pumping in a better way. There's not a lot of space it's a pretty narrow hallway-so much that she has to reach over you to lock the door again, you back up against the wall try to give her as much space as possible-but her body still has to press, drape across yours for a moment.

In the semi-darkness your senses are more alive. Everything about her- invading your senses, you feel her hair brushing your skin, you breathe in her scent -vanilla mixed with a spicy scent a kick of cinnamon _delicious_ , and she does look it. Your heart is thudding with sheer want. Her eyes are just glowing piercing you.

You are suspended in this one moment-time stands still with you but for her it all moves along at a normal speed-completely oblivious and immune to that magical moment, she quickly locks the door back from the inside, the noise echoes all around.

You gulp, not any less scary.

"Do you usually act out like this, go all crazy, take random girls you barely know out on a secret getaways-" she's chuckling to herself-You don't know why but you can't help feeling like you're missing out on something.

All the while Beca's leading the way, you follow her up some narrow flights of stairs _you think it's the fire exit_, into an old fashioned freight elevator, which _looks_ stable enough...they did use these things for cars and what not. She pushes some buttons and you head up..to the tippity top. It's only the Fifth floor-you think you see candles at the entrance as soon as you get of.

"-is this for some cult thing are you into that kind of thing? " With that out of your mouth she laughs even harder, a while ago her laughter was soothing making you feel warm all over, delicious almost like melted chocolate.

But this time its a full out belly-laugh it echoes around doing nothing to soothe your already tight-wounded nerves.

She recovers quickly when you remain serious, and somewhat scared.

"No, not the cult thing and no girls, _really_ but hey you're the exception Chloe. I'd like to think that we do know each other in a deep sense-but please, i mean while we're here we can still work on that..." She goes into another room you think it has a fuse box because a moment later, the whole room is lighted-and it's not the scary torture chamber that you'd imagined or even some scientist's lab or just an empty room filled with crates- it's a recording studio, and a pretty kick-ass one at that, wall to wall with musical instruments, recording equipment and such.

Wow _this_ was a musicians dream crib, everywhere you look is just W-o-w one side has all the equipment- the other side's a make-shift apartment complete with kitchen, dining area-a living room complete with a comfy plush sofa and television set.

"okay...wow-this is wow," you fail to find an appropriate word and settle for- "impressive"

"Thanks, i've been going here to record as long as i can remember and i recently had it renovated, i gotta admit i splurged on this a little bit, more like a lot. This place means the world to me...a lot of my songs inspiration happened right here and i wanna share that. I'm hoping to make this _the_ place... open to young musicians- all kinds talents who want to start out but who haven't quite caught the right break. Preferably kids, troubled teens who use music as a channel, an outlet for self-expression.

"That's just beautiful, you're perfect" _Shit you did not just say that out loud._

"Oh it's nothing,"she says, taking the compliment in stride, _like it's nothing_, but you say it with far more conviction... meaning it more than anyone who had ever said it to her, "-music has given me so much i want to do the same, maybe do little good and help others"

If you meant it then, you mean it even more now,

You both are silent for a bit, it's not an _awkward_ silence, you don't feel the pressure to talk. You realize that somewhere along the way, you've grown comfortable around each other.

When she does start talking it's not for the sake of just talking-she seems really really interested in you-your life, its flattering... is this the kind of treatment that all the contestants get?

"So you go ahead, tell me other things about yourself something you didn't tell me already." All the while dusting off some chairs for both of you to sit on which she pats for you to do so.

"I go to Barden, i mean i went there, i actually just graduated from graduate school " She's walking to some closets at the end of the hall, opening the fridge getting some drinks and some food as well.

"Barden huh Atlanta right,_ i_ was supposed to go there" She gestures to some soda or juice-you point at the soda, she takes the juice and you meet her halfway and carry the food and your drink back to the grand piano because Beca says it's so much cooler eating on top of it than any plain old table.

"Really-why didn't you, i mean what happened?" Your curious and yet you hold back not wanting to overstep wanting her to want to share these kind of things with you willingly.

"Well if my father had gotten his way, i would've been in my junior year studying something like i dunno philosophy or something useless like that"

"hmm"-is your only reply, a non-committal noise, it's safe. You've heard of the strained relationship between father and daughter, showing that no one was exempted, no one's life was without drama,"-and i wouldn't be doing" as she motions to all her equipment "-all of this so... overall i think i made the right choice, don't you?"

"Yeah, you have every music award known to man-kind"

"But that's not it though, i never really went into it all for all of that, sure it feels good to be recognized, to get respect in such a competitive field-but it was all about me wanting to create really good music"

"What got you started, i mean everyone knows that you got your break when you got into that one Broadway show when you were just nine."

"Funnily it was my Dad-he shared his love of music with me, he introduced me to the classics. It was him who gave me my first guitar, then my Dj-ing equipment and to top it off some singing lessons-he always said i had such a big voice for such a little girl."

Beca's telling this tale about her past, opening up about something so personal,

Your sure she doesn't do it very often, baring herself to you-to _anyone. _Sure there are _plenty _of Interviews about her, with her probably recounting this very same tale but to be told so in confidence, like you guys are actual "friends" it means the world to you.

You feel honored getting to see this side of her.

It's different, you think, not just looking at her-_her backs turned to you bent over the Mixing console fiddling with some knobs here and there-_but being able to _really_ listen to her speak. You take note of every lilt in her voice, the changes for each different emotion as she tells you things.

"I had such big dreams for myself and he never once doubted me. He said i had it in me to go far and my dream came true when i got in the show, he became my manager , he was my hero- and i worshiped him," her voice sounding wistful and happy for a moment,

but just as quickly it turns bitter, and angry .

"and then the classic tale of a man in a midlife crisis, he left my Mom and me for another woman, never once glancing back and I've cut off all relations with him ever since"

"Except that he's working with the Studios for The Voice...so that must be... hard...for you, i mean."

"An unfortunate, irrelevant little detail-he doesn't exist for me, i don't care what he does, so he shouldn't care about what i do either. And he can't think that he can start bossing me around like _some_ authority figure...he lost the right to all of _that_ a _long time ago_. I can act professionally if _he_ can, but if worse comes to worse between us and the management_ has_ to choose, the management would pick me over him _any day, if_ it came to it.

You thought you knew everything about this girl, but you realize this was the real getting to know her in all her "normal" human experiences,

"Sorry about that unwarranted outburst-i'd blame it on alcohol but there's none so- i'll just have to say it's my time of the month sooo there."

You thought it was hard to say something to her a while ago but now you're stumped, you've been pretty speechless at times whenever you just looked at her. Right now you are almost blatantly staring, eyes wide.

She seems to realize what she just said you think she realizes that was a bit too much cos she blushes a bit, but she shakes her head at you "I'd think we're past the whole holding back with whatever thing, might as well put that out there...and we've had an entire conversation- right outside a washroom i might add, on bodily functions and such before"

"Yeah..."

"So Chloe serious topic, i'll ask you while i still can-once we do get back to the city, we have to be more careful about our "talks" and also i'm the competition so... "

"Fire away"

"Do you have previous experience singing, vocal training, your own music video up on Youtube ?" Her voice business-like," -or even tried other ventures modeling perhaps?" Beca says giving off a more playful aura maybe, if Chloe wasn't imagining it, an almost flirty one.

"No, i was busy getting my education-" you answer as though for a College or a Job Interview.

"I just knew you were a smarty pants." _Really you think most of your interactions involved less talking and more embarrassing yourself_

"So _nothing_- you're just a good girl, I _must say..._ i'm quite disappointed. I thought gingers were supposed to be fiery, i'd imagined a lil more bite in you" Beca's drawl was accompanied by her trademark smirk

"Well i do have a bit of a streak of pride, also I'm very protective to the point that i get physical when people try to harm the people closest to me. And once someone loses my trust, my respect for them- its very hard for them to gain it back" Your voice carrying conviction, trying to make Beca see how serious you are... how tough, that you have what it takes to survive in the business, that you aren't just this naive girl she penned you to be.

"And well i wasn't completely lacking of social life experiences, there _was_ the Barden Bellas"

"Hmm I'm sure- i'm supposed to know what that means."

"It's an all-girl acapella singing group, we were practically the top of the Acapella hierarchy"

"Ah i see- so what does that entail actually no instruments...so you only make music with-"

"Our mouths" , you say completing her sentence for her

"Yikes, so... how was that?" You think she sees you getting all worked-up, all excited about Acapella and she truly wants to understand

"We've actually sang back-up for prince once-and we've done covers of your songs"

"Wait a minute. Bella something... weren't you that group with the girl who upchucked during a performance?"

"Yeah-How did you, you've heard of that?"

"Well it had zillions of hits on you tube...it was so awful, but i couldn't look away. You said you were at the top of the Acapella hierarchy, i bet the person who caused that mishap regrets tarnishing your reputation-in that one incident gone is your entire Acapella credibility-i've seen some people in the business hit rock bottom and successfully comeback but that was just...gruesome" Her tone, unforgiving, judging more like a celebrity- than you've ever seen her.

_man she was being very insensitive, like she didn't hear you just say you got protective of the people you care the most about-in this case you had to defend _"You know what stop right there. Aubrey the girl who "ruined our entire Acapella credibility" as you so colorfully put it, is my friend-my_ best_ friend."

Your voice breaks but you push on raising it even more to make up for it being so unsteady. You don't know why you're getting so emotional all of a sudden.

You feel yourself pull back a bit-the feeling of annoyance, betrayal settling in so strongly- " She has this condition it only acts up whenever she's nervous she couldn't help it- she gets really pressured during our performances, and Margot our captain wasn't really helping."

"Woah, " She's backed away from you, her hands held up in mock surrender. She looks torn between looking surprised and fearful "-there's that fire we were talking about earlier. "Chloe- " she says trying to get your attention you can't even look at her anymore which is new for you who usually can't get enough.

" Sorry i wasn't thinking about what i was saying. I'm sorry for being so... thoughtless" Her tone's softer, hesitant stepping through a minefield. She's saying it all good-humoredly but you can tell she's waiting for you to let her off the hook, to accept an apology she gives so rarely.

"It's... alright"

"Wooh" it's a sigh a sound of relief, her smile gives away how anxious you made her. It melts at you-melting away anything negative that had been growing, the air clear once again.

" I just really loved that group, I gave so much to it you know? It gave _me_ so much. Especially when it was just me and Aubrey. We never once won a championship, we were a good team-i think we could've been truly great. But it never stopped us from trying doing our best. We were true to ourselves-we continued even until we left, leaving more than capable girls to continue our legacy."

"No, I know exactly what you mean..." Her eyes are holding your gaze steadily, the room feels warmer, safer.

Of course she would. At the moment you know, that you both understand exactly what the other is saying... what they're felling. That's what attracted you to her in the first place you share, an almost spiritual love of music, the same dedication the same passion.

"So it's all good"

"All good"

* * *

You are both comfortably settled on the sofa several minutes later, the flow of conversation between you guys becoming less and less, even halting from time to time you glance over at Beca she's nodding off a bit-her mouth open, you think you see drool and instead of turning you off, it thugs at your heartstrings. Cute, _figures_ how Beca Mitchell could make _even_ drooling look nice.

You're yawning before you even realize it-you try cover it up...but you do it a second time. The whole day has been kinda tiring, _with all the feels_ taking_ so much_ out of you

She jumps a bit, momentarily shaken, a burst into consciousness "Heeey... wow what time is it?" she glances at her watch "It's late-do you want a ride home?" her words are punctuated by her own yawns.

"Uh, it's a bit out of the way..." Your eyes are closing on their own accord

"No, it's alright. C'mon" but she makes no move to leave the couch, you don't even bother to open your eyes anymore

"Let's just stay here...for a bit"

"For a bit, night Chlo"

Beca's voice echoing is the last thing you hear before you sleep...You drift of with the comforting warmth of Beca's body curled into yours. You'll rest maybe for a few minutes that's it, no problem.

-maybe after that, a few more

* * *

A/N: that turned out far longer than i intended but once i started i couldn't quite stop. So what did you think, is that enough Bechloe for you, no of course not theirs never enough Bechloe, never too much. And I'm just happy to oblige!

Up Next: The Voice Competition Battle Rounds preparations-which is still Bechloe heavy-well it is a story about them :))


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks to ClawAtHeart for helpful suggestions and awesome feedback and to Natalie for this chapter which i would never have been confident in finishing all by myself :)

* * *

Chapter 6

You awake to the busy noise of cars beeping outside-the first image that your blurred vision zeroes in on is Beca's face quite close to yours-the sunlight hitting her face just beautifully. You thought you'd need make-up to look this good after sleep, but she really is perfect.

You're sure you look like you always do before you fix-up - a total mess. Trying to look and feel good for us mere mortals never was easy, especially in the mornings when your throat is always dry and scratchy, your eyes are puffy, nose red, and your face is a little pinched up and pale. And don't even mention the hair! It's the worst. It's always all over the place and it takes forever to get your morning-Merida hair ready.

Hers on the other hand is falling and framing her face just right. You'd want to move and make yourself look nearly halfway as decent but you can't find the will, the strength to do so. You like this, this you could get used to waking up pressed into Beca Mitchell.

In the back of your mind you recall the two of you leaning closer and closer but you don't remember. You can't recall how exactly you ended up curling so tight, so close into each other. Honestly you like spooning and all, but this, with her legs entwined with yours, her arm around your waist. It's as if even your bodies know that they belong together, that they were meant to fit just right.

Go sleep deprived me, taking action, getting some...well not yet. That will have to come later, and maybe so will the both of you.

Okay, steady girl. She's asleep, so it's no use in thinking that way of her now, at least wait until she's awake...

You see her eyelids moving her fingers twitching. You wonder what she's dreaming about, you tend to dream about her all the time. Not just at night but during the day, in the afternoon, right after lunch, even when you're in the shower...you get the picture. Who knows, maybe in some alternate universe, or maybe just an alternate story, she did the same thing with you.

And sure, this was creepy watching her as she slept, but c'mon you had to take it. It might be a while till you get to do so again.

Then she almost gives a gasp. You like how the movement feels against you. Then she blinks once, twice, her expression dazed, but then she smiles at you. You venture out a "Good morning" and she gives a little contented moan as she stretches. That moan should be illegal.

Oooh, you can see her shirt riding up, revealing her toned tummy. Wait a second she's in a wife-beater. When did that happen? You're sure she was wearing her usual layers the day before... And you'd remember her stripping down. Maybe she woke up earlier, or maybe she did it in her sleep... You wish you'd been conscious for that, but what you really wish for is that you'd been the one to help her do so-but you would have probably just gotten rid of the damn top and everything else in the process.

Don't even think, do not go there. Calm, calm... But Beca looks so freaking delicious... You can't help marvelling at her glorious torso, her toned arms, her ample cleavage... Trust me, if you saw her as well you'd use the word ample. Chloe, just shut up those thoughts and enjoy the view...

Beca then curls back into you, her hand against her cheek rubbing, flexing. She reminds you of a cat- all she needs to complete the picture is to purr. You would more than like to pet her and make her purr, repeatedly... Okay, PG 13 thoughts only.

You swear, nearly awake Beca is the most adorable thing ever.

She's probably still right in between the precipice of sleep into waking. Her smile is all dreamy and relaxed, and her long eyelashes flutter, her lids closing again.

And then, like your morning greeting just registers, her eyes suddenly open, wide awake and clear. They now lock in on you and for a moment they show alarm but then the longer you stare at one another, her grin, if possible, stretches even wider. You're sure yours is just as big.

You imagine the words she'll say back. Somewhere along the lines of a good morning in return and maybe if you're lucky there'll be a beautiful thrown in at the end there, but "Shit" is what comes out of her mouth.

Before you know it she's flying out of the makeshift bed.

Okay? Did you really look _that_ bad?

"Chloe. Chloe I'm sorry. We were supposed to have a quick nap, not end up sleeping here. How are you not panicking? Just look at the time! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Uh...Well no, it's okay"

"Really? No one's worried about you a boyfriend? A fiancée? Perhaps a pet cat?"

It's amusing how you've discussed a lot of things but you've never really quite touched on that aspect of yourself-you didn't want to shock her or reveal anything about your sexuality until the right time, but you really do want her to know.

Maybe it's the right time to test out her reaction now. Here goes nothing. "Well, there is an Aubrey, but she's pretty busy herself these days, so I don't think she will have noticed." This is it. You're wondering just how she'll react.

She doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Okay, Aubrey then. Is she your partner, and what's got her so busy that she's neglecting you?"

"Really, partner? No she's my best friend. She's an associate lawyer for a prestigious firm. They've got this big case coming up." Is it just you, or does she look relieved. Okay maybe it is just you.

"Okay then. Well I was just worried about you. Maybe someone thought that you'd been kidnapped or something."

"I think it more likely that people pin that kind of thing on me. I can just imagine the headlines 'Crazed Obsessed Fan Kidnaps Famous Star Beca Mitchell with Plans to Turn Her into Her Own Personal Sex-Slave'... or something like that."

You did not just say that aloud. You should have just kept that single thought to yourself, locked in your dirty fantasies forever. This is one of those moments you allowed your mouth to run far, far away from you.

You should've really listened to your own advice and kept your mouth shut. You should probably get your mind out of the gutter as well.

But before either of you can acknowledge what you just said, something, presumably her phone, starts buzzing. So that's what that was. You thought it was just you, that you were imagining things. You really didn't want anything distracting you while you were up-close Beca-watching. Yeah, you think that if you were her you'd be scared to be alone in a room with you as well.

She's scrambling, picking through her things and then she finally pulls out her phone. "Oh darn. Uh shit! I had that thing with- Oh God, uh Hello! Jesse...I'm at... Yes, with a friend...No, it's okay... I know that I should've called-" You notice that she's still looking pretty flushed.

You would usually try reading into that, but you really don't want to hear this. Her real life calling, as if yesterday hadn't happened. Well yesterday obviously meant a lot to you, maybe a preview of what sharing life with Beca would be like.

You are getting way ahead of yourself here, but you've heard of the great power of positive thinking, willing the good things to happen to you- the Power of The Secret

But your pretty sure it's all one sided. To her, it was just a getaway with a new potential best friend.

While she's talking, you start gathering your own things. Fixing and plumping things here and there, so that you won't be standing idly by. No way do you want to be accused of eavesdropping.

You try to block out everything about her conversation with Jesse, but you distinctly hear him say "Okay, see you. I love you," and at that moment you decide to look up from about the third time of dusting off the sofa and you just so happen to catch her eye. When she's about to answer, Beca smiles at you before she says "I love you too." You can't help it. Your heart clenches. If only it were really directed to you.

You excuse yourself, you need to get away. Beca shows you to the washroom, where you proceed to get cleaned up –you throw cold water on your face to cool off. Afterwards, while you're drying your face, looking at yourself in the mirror, you realize that you're in this much further than you thought possible. You can tell just by how strongly you reacted to what she said, and it wasn't even meant for you.  
But you wanted it to be real... You wanted it so,_ so_ bad.

You can't believe that you are allowing yourself to hope this much. It's crazy and it's wrong. Beca's in love with her boyfriend- correction her fiancée. She just said so. Just because you were spending time with each other, it didn't mean that there was a chance of her ever feeling the same.

You finally step out when you deem yourself halfway decent and see Beca just finishing with cleaning up.

"Hey uh, Chloe I have to get going somewhere, so uh I'm calling one of the on-call The Voice drivers to pick you up take you wherever you need to go."

"What about you?"

"I have my own personal driver to pick me up. Jesse is on his way here. He won't take too long, as he's actually around the area."  
And to punctuate that point, you hear the elevator come alive and then Jesse steps out, walks up to Beca and gives her a kiss on the forehead. But then, he notices you and his expression is one of surprise, but he recovers quickly.

"Hi, uh Chloe right?" He's looking between the two of you questioningly.

"Yeah."

"So wait, this is where you went the other day when you needed a break? Cameron called me saying that you were feeling sick."

"Well I wasn't lying. I was feeling sick...of him." Jesse gives an eye roll and a mock guffaw for Beca's benefit

"So what've you two been up to?" Jesse says offering an easy smile

"We were together all day yesterday, you know. I showed her around the town. She needs to get used to it."

"Definitely-did you have a good time Chloe?"

Already, you hate that he's being so nice. You really want to hate him.

"Yeah especially when Beca brought me here last night." You say trying to get a rise out of him, get him to break his nice guy act

"You stayed the night?"

"Yeah we ended up, uh, falling asleep. I think I bored her with all my life-stories."

There's this peculiar expression on his face. Perhaps he can see through you, or maybe he knows that you want his girl. Oh shit.  
Or maybe he feels threatened...Oh yeah right. Haha.

You lean closer to Beca and she rests a hand on your arm. For a quick second you see Jesse narrowing his eyes.  
Okay, maybe you're just reading too much into things like you normally do.

You both proceed to recount the events of yesterday. You almost feel bad for Jesse when you and Beca get talking. He almost shrinks to the background.

"And there was _the_ Beca Mitchel bobbing her head to the Best Song Ever I honestly think you've listened to it more than once since you knew most of the words"

"It's an easy song to learn, plus I'm awesome at picking up lyrics- not my fault."

"I totally saw you mouthing the words to One Thing when it played right after."

"You should get your eyes checked 'cos you were definitely seeing things-"

"I know what I saw Beca Mitchell, you are a closet Directioner just admit it!"

"It's so not true."

"Is "

"Is not"

"Is too!"

_"_It_ isn't_"

You're all out giggling now while Beca's face remains impassive, if you didn't know her well enough you'd think she was seriously annoyed,

But you do sort of know her by now-you can read her tells; her twinkling eyes, her mouth twitching ready to break into a smile-is giving her away.

She opens her mouth perhaps to retort, you think she's finally on the verge of coming out of the closet, the One Directioner closet _that is_-and you were kinda hoping for the other one as well, when Jesse cuts her off.

"Babe. Babe, sorry but we have to get going." _Really! You were almost ready to stop hating him...no not really... how rude of him didn't his parents teach him not to interrupt when adults are talking,_

"Aw Do we really have too, we're already late for the meeting can't we just..." _You go Beca show him who's boss!_

"No, we can't your Da-Cameron specifically asked me to get you to go...It's a full staff meeting all the heads were I mean, are there..."_ Drats!_

"Fine, Chloe I've got to, you know-"

"Go? well the bathroom is just right over there you don't need to ask me" It's a last pathetic attempt at getting her to smile, you're glad when it's successful albeit you get an eyeroll as well, but you'll take it

"Goodbye Chloe" Jesse says as he leans over to you and gives you a half-hug, realizing maybe that you and Beca hanging out would be a regular occurrence now. He leans in and thanks you for taking care of Beca during her sick day. "Now I know that she'll be in safe hands whenever I'm gone."

To say you are surprised is an understatement, he practically just gave you his blessing.

Beca and Jesse makes their way over to the elevator but then she turns and tosses a set of keys to you, which you mercifully catch "What's this for?"_ Oh a Key to your heart- Beca you shouldn't have!_

"It's to lock up silly rabbit, you can give them to Benji when you see him-" she steps into the elevator and the doors start closing all the while she's peering at you- her face, her eyes finding you as the gap grows smaller and smaller

"-take care of yourself Chlo," is the last thing she says to you her blue eyes the last thing you see before it proceeds to close

"You too Bex" you say not knowing is she can still hear you or not,

You watch them through one of the windows as they leave . He whispers something to her. They're playfully nudging at each other, and at one point he leans in close to her probably whispering something sweet because Beca grins like mad and she catches you watching them. She give you a little wave and Jesse too waves jovially at you and Beca playfully rolls her eyes at him. All you can do is wave dumbly back.

Hmm, what was that about? Whatever you didn't need to get their whole coupley secret exchanges.

* * *

You don't see Beca much after that. Only in between rehearsals, but when you do interact, she acts like you guys barely know each other.

So yeah, it hurts and here you thought you two were making progress. Whenever you're in the same room with each other she leaves quickly and heads in the opposite direction whenever she sees you coming.

You are mulling all of this over minding your own business when you see Beca- speaking of the devil_ funnily she was also in red_, surrounded by some men you don't recognize. She seems to be giving them a tour. She turns into the long hallway were you are walking with no exit in sight. Let's see her try to get out of this one. You feel her rapidly approaching, her voice coming closer, increasing in volume. You are readying yourself to reply... when she looks up then shifts her eyes elsewhere but then she walks ahead, past you like she hadn't seen you.

_Okay that is it!_

"What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Beale, I don't quite understand."

"You've been ignoring me, that's what, and I want to know what I did!"

"I'm sorry Miss Beale I've been doing no such thing."

"You saw me just now, and you walked by without even a nod of recognition."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'll get back to you- Chloe chill." She glances around before she takes you to one side, "Chloe, you can't address me like that in front of all those people. I realize that you are really upset right now, but you can't act that way. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I told you that it would be different once we got back. I was just being extra cautious about other people knowing that you slept over in my pad."

"What's so wrong with us hanging out? With us being friends?"

"Chloe, I can't be all buddy-buddy with you okay? Just don't take it personally, but I need to maintain a certain level of professionalism when it comes to mentoring you guys. I shouldn't have told you all of those personal things about me to begin with. I mean, would you be comfortable or trusting in my credibility or even Adam's if he had confided in you every detail of his personal life? Remember this is my work, Chloe. This is a competition. We can be civil, we can be courteous, or we can be friendly to one another, but we can't be friends okay?"

"Okay..." Your voice sounds so small.

She doesn't even want to be your friend...that's the kind of thing that kids used to say back in elementary school, but even now those words carry the same hurt.

Okay, this was strike number two in the rejection scale. Didn't she know how much she was hurting you?

No she didn't, and she wouldn't...You can never tell her that you're already beginning to fall for her for real.


	7. Chapter 7

Saweeet98 Here's the chapter I promised, your enthusiasm and love for this story warms me all over.

Thanks so much to colourmemine for Beta-ing :D You're so awesome

I hope all of you are still enjoying the ride-i promised it would be worth it in the end :)

* * *

You could say you went through the several phases of grieving beginning with Denial. But no, not really. You got stuck somewhere along the second stage - Anger. No actually you got confused by what and how many stages there actually are and you tended to mix up several emotions, but they all led to feeling angry, or depressed yet angry.

What use was there to start Bargaining?

You were waiting for the part where Acceptance came on, but it can't come soon enough.

You are more than miffed at her. Everything she said is ringing in your head.

_"Chloe, I can't be all buddy-buddy with you okay? Just don't take it personally, but I need to maintain a certain level of professionalism when it comes to mentoring you guys. I shouldn't have told you all of those personal things about me to begin with. I mean, would you be comfortable or trusting in my credibility or even Adam's if he had confided in you every detail of his personal life? Remember this is my work, Chloe. This is a competition. We can be civil, we can be courteous, or we can be friendly to one another, but we can't be friends okay?"_

All the things she said. All the things she said. Running through my head. Running through my head,

Shut Up T.A.T.U!

You Feel like you're going mad, but she just goes on with everything in her life like nothing is wrong. Well of course the great Beca Mitchell is unaffected, she can totally deal without you and you don't know if that's hurting you or making you get pissed off at her more...

And so you channel everything into the following sessions, the practices, some one-on-one's with Adam and then at the end of the week it's officially announced on air-the final blind auditions-and then in a meeting after filming- the ones who you'll be battling with...

When Kori and yours name are announced together you hug each other, excited but then the nerves kick in and you are back to feeling horrible. It doesn't help that you see Beca hanging around.

You really don't want to let her get to you right now, especially when you have other, more pressing concerns.

* * *

This week your family and friends even people you don't know have started tweeting and sending you messages having seen you in the preview for the upcoming The Voice episode.**  
**

You really wish you could go home to watch the episode, you really want to see your Dad and Mom, maybe the rest of your family but what's the use the person you really want to be comforted by right now isn't even there anymore.

Your phone starts to ring in the middle of a rehearsal for a group number. It's Grandma Betty - Grandpa's wife your mother's mother. It's like she had ESP or something and knew you needed to hear a familiar voice.

"Hi Chloe dear, how are you? I saw you're going to be on the episode tonight am I right?"

"Yes Grandma, you'll all be watching?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world maybe we can Skype later...you can watch with us."

"Totes Grandma." You see one of the floor directors getting your attention, motioning for you to hang up now. "I gotta go. I'll call you later."

* * *

You finally get home and as you take out your keys to unlock the door, Aubrey is already there throwing it open, reaching for your things and throwing them to their respective places screaming "Hurry up Chloe sit your ass down. It's on! The Voice is on!"

Like you needed reminding for Pete's sake, like the opening song wasn't a dead giveaway. _This is the Voice. *Instrumental*._

"I set up your computer. Everyone else is in your living room at home. Say hi to Chloe people."

"Hi! Good Luck Honey!" you distinctly hear your mother.

"Mom you already know I got in-"

"Yes I know but still won't stop me from feeling excited and nervous for you will it?"

"Just let us wish you luck Chloe," Your father says shaking his head at you.

"Yes Dad."

"What's with all the noise? It isn't even Chloe's boring old Blind Auditions yet!" Oh Janet how I missed you... _Not_.

"You guys, please keep quiet. We can't hear from over here either," Aubrey raises her voice. She's looking at you her eyes wide and a 'can-you-believe-her' expression on her face. You give an I-know-right grimace in return.

Thank goodness the two had never met. You don't think you could handle the two of them facing off.

You watch the familiar opening sequence, showing previous singers then the iconic hand flashing a peace sign while holding a microphone.

The program begins with Carson Daly's voice over narrating past events.

_For the last two weeks the four superstar judges have been set in discovering the new talents the best voices across the nation in the World's most exciting singing competition which returned for what may be its best, most exciting season yet, with its memorable auditions and characters._

There are quick flashes of Stacie's gropefest, Fat Amy's Edge of Glory rendition that had brought down the house , she was definitely a favorite.

There are clips of the judges as well-

Blake Sheldon getting up from his chair and enthusiastically shouting "That's what I'm talking about!"

It even showed that pretty boy Luke crooning and Donald who fitted in some beat boxing to his own audition.

"That was sick my man!" Usher says, all chill in his chair with his one leg up as usual.

The 'I want you' sign is flashed.

_The stakes cannot be higher as the blind auditions come to a close. Coaches Adam, Blake and Usher each have one slot left while our lady judge, Beca Mitchell, still needs two more to complete her team of twelve._

"We've been lucky so far. I have a pretty strong group already. I'm hoping to find that one person to fit in the last slot. We'll see if the chemistry is right..." says Adam it shows him running up the stage to hug one of the other girls. You think it may be Kori.

"I'm hoping they saved the best for last-" Blake says. There is a clip of him doing his finger thing. "I can only do with the best for my team. I don't want to break my record now."

"Let them come. Usually I'm the one stealing all the talents from the boys, but I need to be picky tonight... I need to get the strongest voices," Beca says.

There's a sound clip, one of Cynthia Rose singing. Her beautifully raspy voice is so distinct, it doesn't even show her face yet and you already know it's her. Then the next shot is of Beca's expression of pure excitement when she quickly reaches for the red button.

"I won't let anyone else have you-I need to have you own my team," Beca says persuading one of the contestants. Obviously not you...

"I'm not afraid to pull out the big guns when it comes to wooing someone for team Usher. I can play fair, but dirty has its advantages…And there's only one slot left, so this person has to be…extra special."

It plays the clip where he tells you "When you started singing, I almost imagined those fat baby angels coming in from behind the clouds together with a whole choir. There's this quality to your voice it's just so pure-angelic. We should make soul music together."

And you are shown for the first time. In the screen you looked pretty good. You've got to hand it to Lily.  
"This audition will definitely be one of the most defining moments of my life. I have to make it, give it all I've got, or just go home."

You sound pretty sure of yourself and cocky, but this filmed part was after the audition when you'd calmed down a bit.  
This causes a whole lot of noise and commotion from the other side of the screen and in the house...

"Yeah Chloe!"

"You tell them Chloe..."

Aubrey nudges you from her place in the couch..."Ooh so tough, if I know you, you were practically hyperventilating before you went up to the stage."

"At least I didn't lose it ...and kept my lunch to myself."

"Shut it and just watch the damn TV," Aubrey grumbles light-heartedly. Thank goodness she had mellowed since College and didn't bite your head off at that comment.

You glance back at the screen only to see Bumper's huge, annoyingly smug face. "I'm going to get in, they'd be stupid not to choose me."

"Who is that tool?" Aubrey askes.

"Bumper something..." You don't bother to learn his last name.

"Please tell me he won't get in."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the guys got chops. So just watch..." Carson then shows up on the screen to speak the immortal line; _The Final Blind Auditions start now._

_Knowing that there are few spots left, our next artist is hoping to snag the attention of all four coaches._

Cynthia Rose appears on the screen.

"Oh wait this one's good. I swear if you hear her voice it'll blow your mind!" You're dividing your attention between the two screens and Aubrey beside you giving a commentary of the events and trying to address everyone present.

"She? It looks like a man!"

"Grandma Spencer!" Everyone says "Mom!" Your Dad says to his own mother.

"What! I'm just saying what's true!"

"Her name's Cynthia Rose and how she looks like doesn't take anything away from her talent." you say effectively silencing everyone.

It tells her story about music helping her through rough times, she started singing and writing at a very young age and that she was proudly representing all LGBT community out there.

She sang 'At Last' by Etta James, and Beca to the surprise of no-one gets her. She has her ways of persuasion…She can fool people into thinking that she's perfect, that she's sweet and kind and wants to be your friend…or coach in Cynthia Rose's case. You'll never be fooled by that hot smirk and those smouldering eyes again. You're using your defiant standing-your-ground tone in your head, meaning you must mean it.

"The lesbian's got a good voice. I've got to hand it to her," Grandma Spencer says. You roll your eyes despairingly. Here we go…

"Mother why do you have to be so crass and you have to watch what you're saying… You do know about Chloe right?"

"What you allow your only child to be interested in is none of my business-I know that Chloe's a good girl and I love her- I'm not judging. I wasn't trying to offend anyone."

"Then just watch how you say things, keep the comment to yourself."

"That's enough Charlie. Your mother said she didn't mean it," Grandpa Michael said putting his foot down.  
Their argument gets drowned out when finally…

_Next up we have we have a person who claims to have been dreaming of auditioning but only got the courage to this season._

"I'm Chloe Beale. I just turned twenty four. Music and singing has always been something that I've done. It's been with me from an early age. I get it from my family but mostly my grandfather. He used to play for me - all the oldies. He also loved getting me to sing them as well. He was the one who told me I had a voice, even before I really, truly heard anything special myself."

"It's you Chloe!" Aubrey says gesturing at the screen excitedly.

"I know Bree, I know!" You can't help but be amused by her. You hug her as you both squeal. This is it. Everyone in the world was watching this-seeing you.

"I'm just so proud of you!"

"You haven't heard anything yet…"

"I already know how amazing you're Aguelerian Voice is Chloe…Oh my God! I have a famous best friend. I should tell the world, boast about you to my clients."

"Get them to pay extra so they can meet me!"

"SHHH!"

"Girls we can't hear what you're saying on camera," says your mother, her voice louder as she approaches the screen.

"Sorry!" you both say sheepishly.

"Well I do have previous experience… My group competed in Collegiate A-cappella tournaments. We sang all over the world and we competed in national championships which has actually allowed me, and my group the Bella's, to perform in all kinds of places even with some celebrities. It's pretty neat."

Here they show some videos when you played at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre and your group's performance with Prince.

"Thank God they didn't show that video…That horrible, horrible video. Breathe Aubrey you've moved on, past is past. Breathe…" Aubrey chants to herself while you place a reassuring hand on her back.

"You mean the part where you completely blotched your whole chance of winning that stupid competition?"

"Shut up Janet!" you say before you can stop yourself.

"Make me! You little diva!" You swear you don't care if you are screaming at a computer screen-she's lucky she was far away. You're not sure what you would have done if she really was within reach. On the screen the playback continues.

"Whatever happens, if I get in or not, I'm going to be dedicating this performance to my family and most especially to my Grandpa, the man who believed in me, loved me and accepted me, no matter what-I love you Grandpa."

There are some old pictures of you and your grandfather being shown-your favorite one is the one where you were still small enough to carry on his shoulders the shot is of the two of you caught mid-giggle.

Finally, it shows that moment in the room before the stage. You look so pale, you are pacing around the room and you distinctly hear yourself chanting "Breathe just breathe." So it wasn't just Aubrey who did that…

You hear everyone at home laughing even Aubrey giggles beside you "I was right just look at you Chloe, you're a mess!" You do admit that you do look as bad as you felt.

"Yeah…" You sometimes hate your family.

"She's worse than a mess. She looks horrible and on national TV. This is priceless," says Janet as she cackles evilly.

You think they fast forward it to the moment you do start moving in the general direction of the stage. You climb the three stairs then you approach the mic. You wonder how you did that successfully. You guess you were on autopilot.

Now you can see what the judges expressions were like when they listened to you.

**_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same_**

Wow you didn't realize both Adam and Blake, practically one right after the other, had already pressed the button that early into the song.

**_Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame_**

**_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_**  
**_I watch you when you are sleeping_**  
**_You belong with me_**  
**_Do you feel the same_**  
**_Am I only dreaming_**  
**_Or is this burning an eternal flame_**

**_Say my name_**  
**_Sun shines through the rain_**  
**_A whole life so lonely_**  
**_And then come and ease the pain_**  
**_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_**

**_Say my name_**  
**_Sun shines through the rain_**  
**_A whole life so lonely_**  
**_And then come and ease the pain_**

Beca and Usher are goading each other on to press their buttons. Beca's hand comes close, but then she hesitates…She only has one left as well…And it was still early in the Audition day…

**_I don't want to lose this feeling oh-_**

"Beautiful" Aubrey says nudging you. You do admit that note rang out clear and true.

And finally Usher gives in "Damn girl!" he says as he turns to face you.

Which leaves Beca, her hand twitching. She's biting her lip, she still hasn't made up her mind…and then her hand makes an agonizingly slow descent upon the button…

"Come on press it Beca!" your dad shouts out.

"Yeah press it Beca, go on just there…" You say too getting into the spirit of things.

Aubrey gives you a look.

_**Close your eyeseeeessssss **_

You give a particularly long rift into that note and then you stop abruptly…Okay, you didn't realise that when you had put a different spin in it towards the end that you had unknowingly cut it short.

Okay, now you are crushed. Beca had wanted to press it, but had taken too long to realize that she really did want you. You're hoping that would be the story of your life, but whatever.

You groan simultaneously with the people at home-maybe not for the same reason. They were rooting for a perfect four, you just wanted the perfect one.

"Chloe…"

"She wanted to. You saw it didn't you Bree? Beca wanted to turn."

"It's too bad about Beca huh," Janet interrupts, "and wasn't she the one you really wanted? I guess you really aren't her type in more ways than one."

"Thanks for the reminder of that like I didn't already know it, bitch."

You normally wouldn't let her get to you, but you can't help it. Your morale is already low. She was rubbing salt into a very painful, fresh wound.

"Girls! Behave yourselves," Grandma Betty admonishes. She's usually subdued and quiet in family gatherings such as these, but she steps in when she smells trouble brewing.

"Whatever Grandma, she's just been on National Television and she already thinks too much of herself. What? You think you're better than me, than our whole home town Miss Chloe Beale Hollywood? Well you do fit there with the rest of the queers."

"That is enough Janet, this was supposed to be Chloe's night."

"It's always Chloe's fucking everything. It all revolves around her. Her voice isn't even that great!" She stormed out, presumably of the house. You can only see as far as the living room.

"Janet come back this instant and apologise to Chloe."

"Chloe should apologise as well."

Aubrey had been noticeably silent. You're sure she wanted to step in to defend you, but she can tell this kind of argument was to be resolved by the family alone.

"It's okay Grandma, leave her alone. I'm sorry everyone that I said Bitch" Aubrey snorts, but you nudge her silent. They didn't have to know the more colourful terms you used on a daily basis.

"I haven't been having the best week and well Janet's being such a…_Janet_ I wasn't in the mood for it okay but yes like I said I'm sorry Dad, Mom, Aunts, Uncles, cousins who aren't Janet."

Everyone else continues watching but they break up into groups conversing and doing their own things, while your Grandma Betty picks up the laptop and carries it into one of the other rooms. You see her leading the way maybe she'll admonish you in private.

"Hey-" you say to Aubrey, "I'll just go to my room for a sec."

"Yeah okay, I'll call you if there's someone interesting auditioning. You need to spill the dirt about that British guy…"

"'Kay..."

You hurry to your own room carrying your laptop, then close the door behind. You then set it on the bed. You start putting away some things. You don't want your grandmother to comment about the state of your room.

"Chloe…" Grandma Betty says in a tone that succeeds in getting your attention.

"I did say I was sorry…" you say as you settle down close to the laptop. You're staring into your grandmother's eyes, the same colour as your mothers, the same as yours.

"No Honey, I know you are…It wasn't even that big a deal using the B word. I was more offended by the behaviour of your cousin, especially after what she said about that beautiful heart-warming performance."

"C'mon Grandma Betty. I don't really care about her opinion of my voice, I mean I've heard worse."

"It's just when you sang…It was amazing Chloe, truly amazing… Your Grandpa would've been really proud." Her voice is all chocked up and you feel the tears catch in your throat as well.

"Thanks Grandma I really needed that."

"That's all I wanted to say. And perhaps clean your room, honey. It's a mess. Your Mom and Dad will call you later. Don't be shy to call us sometime…"

"I'm sorry, I will call you more often. I promise, I love you" and then you end the Skype call.

"Chloe are you all right?" Aubrey says when she finds you in the same position in the dark several moments later.

"Did what that horrible cousin of yours- "Janet " you supply.

"Whatever. What she said, is it still affecting you?"

"No…"

"Then what's wrong…"

"I miss my grandfather."

"Oh"

"He's the real man in my life. I know I have my Dad but there was something about my Grandpa-He didn't want me to try to be anything else than what I already was…"

"I remember when I first came out to him."

"You never told me this before Chloe."

"I know that's why I'm telling you now," you say, laughing while you brush away some tears that you didn't realise had started falling down your face.

"I was crying like I am now, but I was only eleven then and it was what I thought was my first heartbreak. He started trying to console me. He was asking me all kinds of questions, but then he asked me which boy made me cry. Was it that Dennis Mason from down the street?"

You get lost in your narrative. You really feel like you are in that moment many, many years ago.

"Whoever he is, I'll go to his house and teach him a lesson" Grandpa says. He makes to stand up from his kneeling position on the front porch. "Let me at 'em, let me at 'em," he jokes, trying to get you to smile.

And you ended up crying harder "I can't Grandpa!"

"Why not Chloe?"

"'Cos it isn't a boy I'm crying about… It's a girl."

You don't want to see his face. Your grandparents were pretty cool and in with the times, but they were still very traditional. You feel the shame wash over you. You don't want to look up and see for the first time any hate, any disgust from the one man in your life who'd always loved you unconditionally.

"Chloe-are you telling me you that you're gay?"

"No-yes I mean I don't know Grandpa. I don't want to be, but I can't help how I feel."

"Now, now, there. Chloe, look at me. Tell me about this girl." You proceed to do so he wipes away your tears.

Your bottom lip is trembling you think you look pretty miserable.

"I love her...I love Beca...She's my soul mate. The mother of my future children. She just doesn't know it yet...How am I supposed to make all of that happen when she's so far away?"

"Beca, Beca… Why does that name sound so familiar? Isn't that the actress Beca Something?"

"Mitchell Grandpa...Yea she'll never know I exist and it hurts Grandpa."

Before you know it he's shaking, making funny noises. Oh yeah, that's how your Grandpa sounds when he's laughing.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" You stomp your foot. Something you've been trying to get yourself to stop doing.

"Yes, of course not-it just oh Chloe. You love so wholeheartedly, so fully. Do you want to be committed to a Hollywood star-You're just so young, so naïve my dear...It's endearing." He's trying to pacify you, but you won't let him. You're practically a teenager now, not a kid any longer.

"Don't think I don't know about how I feel just because I'm young. I know I'm in love alright?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, I mean I fell in love for the first time when I think I was 8... Your grandma was a beauty even then…"

You're sure you're missing something here, when it hits you. Where's his violent reaction? The drama you'd been expecting? You finally ask "So wait you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate my Chlobear?"

"Because...I like girls, well right now one girl. _The_ girl."

"No of course not honey, I wouldn't love you any less because of it...Who you love doesn't change who you are to me. You are and always will be my beloved granddaughter, plus you have good taste, so who am I to contest that?"

"Grandpa!"

"Just saying, if I were younger and hadn't already met the love of my life, I would do some serious crushing on your girl."

"I can't believe you just said that Grandpa…" he's laughing while you shake your head at him…"But you're right well it's only a fantasy...I mean she wouldn't even like me...love me."

"Well then she's not the right person for you."

"You're right, I mean look at me Grandpa...And look at her."

"I am looking Chloe and I can't say I'm not speaking from being your grandfather, but what I know is that she'd be stupid not to love you once she met you, once she got to know you."

"I always wished he was right, but even then I didn't really believe him, even more so now. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I may have originally auditioned to try my luck and meet Beca, but now that I'm here I might as well give it my all and win the whole thing, Beca, or no Beca."

"I just really hurt all over and I want it to stop. I want to stop hurting, stop feeling so damn depressed, so angry, so not like myself all the time."

"Hey Chloe, why don't you sleep it off? You're just really tired...I'll stay with you. It's okay, just sleep."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated :))

James Arthur's version of Impossible has been on constant replay thru ought the chapter, if you haven't heard it yet give it a listen.  
And to lighten it up you can listen to Hunter Hayes I Want Crazy (Cimorelli Version)


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:I do not own Pitch Perfect or it's amazing characters

I hope you'll be satisfied with yet another chapter *Boom! Bechloe is endgame people don't ever worry!

colourmemine you are awesome, i mean it :P

And to all you other awesome people, thanks for sticking with this...on with the show...

* * *

You wake up with a start with your beddings all over you. Sweet, sweet Aubrey had tucked you in. You reach for your night lamp and get up to walk around the quiet apartment.

That's odd. Its late where could Aubrey be?

You find a note attached to the microwave and some food prepared inside it, what a sweetheart. You definitely owe her.

_You missed dinner. Hopefully you'll wake up and eat this-I've gone out for some coffee and to finish some paperwork. I can't seem to concentrate at home. Your snoring is definitely getting worse, earplugs won't cut it anymore, get checked out. There may be something wrong with you._

Never mind.

"What a bitch," you say aloud, the sound echoing in your empty apartment. You feel so exhausted, even though you've been asleep for several hours. You turn on the television set and re-watch your episode. You watch in silence eating your newly heated food, every second filled with watching Beca, knowing that she still had a choice and she hadn't chosen you, no matter how much she might've wanted to.

* * *

The bad mood lasts for the rest of the week. Aubrey has been cooped up at work as usual, but you think she's also been avoiding confrontation, since as she said you guys were so synched up that she too was feeling PMS. But it seems not only Aubrey had picked up on this. Even Benji, who claimed to be oblivious to normal social cues, notices when you remember to bring Beca's keys to him.

"Hey what's wrong Chloe?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably nothing, it's just that you usually have this lightness about you."

"I guess I just haven't been feeling so hot lately"

"Are you feeling like the force is no longer with you?"

"I guess… you could say that Benji"

"Don't worry Chlo, if it's the battle rounds you're worried about, I've heard you a couple of times I know you'll do great."

"Thanks Benji that's really sweet."

And so on the days that follow you have been pouring your heart and soul into this piece Adam chose for you and Kori, Alone by Heart.

"Okay Kori and Chloe. Okay, the reason I picked the both of you to face off the other, not because both your names have a 'c' sound and are two syllables, but because it's an interesting contrast that I think will play out really well if executed properly.

"Kori's tone, its warmth-those riffs you do will sit interestingly against Chloe's lighter, wider range. The song I chose, it just came to me out of nowhere...Alone by Heart. Are you both familiar?"

He asks the instrumentalist to play a few notes "For the moment, it's just a piano, but I imagine a whole string quartet thing working for you guys."

"Yeah, I know it," Kori says while you just nod. You've never really sung it before but you can make it work. It usually takes you about two listens to get the tune as well as lyrics down.

Adam continues from where he's gotten comfortable sitting behind some equipment, an ear bud in his one ear.  
"I think it's the perfect thing to belt out with, but doesn't mean belting's gonna win it. You need to be able to have excess within control. The strength has to be there, but you can't over-sing it or make it sound too stagey that it almost sounds Karaoke. "

"Kori, I want you to take the first line. You need to start out strong and steady. Chloe, take the second  
then the bridge. You can give way to the other but in the chorus you guys have to be able to blend. After that, you can freestyle. You can put your own twist if need be. Okay let's do a run through of the whole song. I'll give comments here and there but don't let it distract you-"

_**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark **_

"Okay, Kori that was good. More emotion behind it though. You want to make it sound believable."

_**I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
**_  
"More control there Chloe!"

**And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone**

By the millionth take, at the end of a very long day, the two of you have started messing it up a bit...

_**I hear the cicking of tlock**_

"Watch your words Kori!"

"Sorry" she giggles which sets you off as well.

"You aren't taking this seriously again, from the top!"

Kori's a really good singer, her voice is stronger than yours you think, but you can work the high notes and on a good day your voice can ring clearly. But sometimes, more often as of late, the stress is really eating at you, wearing you thin. Your voice feels strained, which just makes you push yourself even harder. You already have one foot in, you just have to keep going. You're so close, you just have to keep strong, keep your eyes on the prize.

You can be Adam's girl-even though you'd much rather be Beca's. But, whatever she doesn't even want to be friends, well, it's her loss.

* * *

You don't know why, maybe its nerves or something, but as the last few days approach before your battle round with Kori, Beca seems to pop up wherever you go.

_It's because she works there too dummy._

But c'mon she ended up right outside your dressing room that one time after they shot your coverage, walking in to the stage with the rest of Adam's team.

Coincidence, you hope not.

Okay, you are willing to admit that maybe you are being a tad dramatic maybe a bit paranoid as well.

* * *

It's the end of another exhausting day of practice and all you want is to get home and relax.

"Bye Chloe, take it easy girl!" Kori hugs you on the way out. She can sense that you're once again not in a good mood. Your voice was cracking _again_.

You hope that session wasn't the one they used for the show.

"Sure thing, Kori…Our battle round's filming is the day after tomorrow, so you gotta practice. I don't want you to go messing up the lyrics now…"

"You work on that last high note Beale... I'll bring my best so you better do too." Kori comes to abrupt stop when she sees Beca casually standing there. You continue to gather your things not minding Beca at all.

"Okay Kori. You've got a ride home already?

Kori's looking between the two of you.

"What?"

"Are you leaving with somebody?"

"Um, yeah…No, I got my car with me… Bye Chloe." She gives one last wave over her shoulder and an awkward "Uh hi Beca" as she passes by her.

See it wasn't just you who gets flustered by her presence but no more. No more.

You are really pissed off at yourself, and her showing up, reminding you that you weren't even good enough for her and her being right, isn't helping, so it's not your fault what happens because of it.

"Chloe I-" You quickly gather your things and exit the room advancing upon Beca.

"Now you want to talk to me? Seriously, it almost feels like you are following me. Do you happen to just camp out outside my rehearsals? I better tell Adam on you." Your voice is hard. Before you know, it you've push her until her back is against the wall. You don't know what you are doing and you're not thinking. It just feels good to do something.

"What?!" Okay she looks so surprised. Okay your voice did sound really angry-you wonder why?

"Hey no…I-I left… something when I was rehearsing with one of my girls the other day."

"Okay" you say backing up allowing her space," -What was it?" you say playing along.

"A folder..."

"You don't sound so sure..." You really do sound royally pissed. It's no wonder she's not her usual suave, hot, in-control self.

You are supposed to hate her, but you can't manage it now that she's talking to you. How she looks all made-up together with what she's wearing, this tight yet tastefully designed navy blue dress that matches her eyes, and hello there cleavage, tasteful, more like tasty.

Okay don't be perv, don't stare... But you can't deny her hotness-that would be lying. And you don't want to go to hell or something. Okay, keep on track here.

Damn Beca, making you forget you were pissed at her. Wait where were you?

"Yes it's a folder... Its black has my name on it with a couple of stickers."

You head back into the room not missing the chance to send a disbelieving glare her way. You are pretty confident it's not in there, I mean you have been practicing in there for the last half hour-"Ha! It's not there-"

You're almost disappointed when you do actually find it inside the room and how you do so is much worse than disappointing... You manage to, with all your stomping around, trip and fall on your face.

"Chloe! Are you okay?"

Ah your head hurts but your pride hurts so much more. Can't you ever not embarrass yourself in front of this girl?

"No I'm not freaking okay" You want to cry and you turn your face away from hers and your eyes land on something black under the piano, something that looked awfully like…a folder.

"There it is under the freaking piano." You finally do get up, pushing her helping hands out of the way. You bend to retrieve it. "I must've pushed it off without noticing it. Here." You hand it over. She walks over to you, takes the folder, and proceeds to flip through it as she sits by the piano. She plays a few scales. She doesn't rub it in, but that's what makes it worse.

You want to bury yourself underneath something, but you are so tired with being pissed off. No you're just really, really tired, so you just ask her upfront what's been floating around in your mind.

"Did you just come over for the folder or-?"

Her playing of this particular tune you've never heard before comes to an abrupt halt.

"Well yes, but since I am already here might as well talk to you. Do you feel like grabbing lunch? And to be safe we can talk about anything, anything at all besides the competition..."

"No, I already ate-"...If some cookies and a carton of juice counted as lunch. You don't get what she's doing, you don't really get why you're turning her down, but it's all confusing and you don't want to have to think about every little detail concerning Beca anymore.

"-And don't you have other people to talk to, maybe the people on your team?" Your boyfriend? Oh no, he's your fiancée already."

"Well you are my favourite redhead"

She's not making any sense, "I'm the only redhead in this competition, do you know a lot of redheads outside the competition?"

"Yeah, but you're the only one I know who has a soul " Beca says her smile growing each second like she can sense that she's thawing at you for every moment you're standing within the proximity of the other.

"Oh, ha ha-" You roll your eyes playfully at that one.

"Well I know a lot of people who have dyed their hair red-Emma Stone, Kristen Dunst, Rihanna amongst many, haven't you heard people pay lots of money for it here in Hollywood- it's all about constantly updating your looks and what do the redheads do, change it to blonde or something."

"Who like Lindsay Lohan?"

"Yeah, shame she really pulled it off well-blonde just makes her look, well you know how she looks these days. I know it's not just the hair color but..." Beca looks at you thoughtfully, "You know what? I think you'd look amazing blonde, not that I'm telling you to try it but seriously, it'd make your eyes pop out even more-not that it needs it anyway."

"Me blonde huh..."

"I do have an eye for these kinds of things... being so fashion forward and updated in the latest trends-and putting up fronts for appearances sake."

Self-depreciating and wry, sarcastic humor really was her thing.

Okay, Beca is once again in the zone. All adorably charming, humorous, thinking you've let go of everything.

Well, think again Beca Mitchell. She doesn't get off that easy, not this time.

"So what you're saying is that you don't like how I normally look?" Your icy tone is back. It's said all innocently but she heard the potential bomb in the question if she answers it wrongly.

You're sure it's making her second guess herself, because she suddenly gets all jittery again, and it makes you feel oddly powerful, not really a good thing...but it's a new feeling.

"No I was saying you could pull anything off, but you're right no, red-it's you...and I like it."

What was she saying...she liked the color red, or you? You don't have a reply for that. You're actually working hard to stop the smile threatening to grace your face. You're not sure if it's a compliment but you're taking it as such.

A few more seconds of silence passes and it seems like Beca can't really take it anymore as she suddenly blurts out;

"Sorry Chlo, I realized I've…I wasn't exactly the most gracious person when I turned your friendship down. I mean, I don't know what I was thinking in the first place...if it's all right with you I'd love for us to be more than friendly. I'd love for you to be my..."

Girlfriend, fiancée you're getting ahead of yourself but who cares.

"- Best friend, wait, that sounds lame…" Beca finishes. Oh well, Beca's taking back everything she said...That's enough for you.

But you don't want to give in so easily or at least make it look like you gave in so easily... you wait a few more moments...till the pause behind that offer is stretching really really long.

You take in her wringing hands, her nervous smile, but her eyes are set steadily on yours...her eyes show everything communicating her genuine apology, she's nervous, she's scared and yet she's putting herself out there, offering up an olive branch. She did her part might as well do yours.

"Well, all you had to do was ask nicely...Okay yes, I mean… Fine, whatever." Smooth Chloe, smooth.

"So yeah?"-She has this small smile and when you nod in response to her question it grows exponentially larger. "Good. gotta go, plenty to do...Well I really came here to apologise."

"I thought you said you came for the folder?"

"Oh that, yeah I meant the folder...the apology was just a spur of the moment thing," Beca says rolling her eyes but laughing at herself none-the-less.

"Good Luck with Kori by the way. She's tough. Technically, I'm not supposed to lean either way, but I believe in you, Chloe, that's all I'm saying."

You can't help it when you rush into her and give her a big hug. She seems too shocked to hug back, but you'd like to think you hugged her enough for the both of you.

"Whoa-you are quite the hugger!" See she agrees now put Beca down, there's a good girl. You release her begrudgingly while she rubs her sides. Okay, maybe you were a tad over enthusiastic.

"Well, as my friend you'll sort of need to get used to it." you give your own smirk and throw in a wink in there, hopefully it was as as effective kryptonite as hers was to you.

"What _did_ I get myself into?" Beca says jokingly, fear lasing her tone.

"Oh you have no idea, Beca."

No idea at all the plans you have in store for her… Somebody cue the evil villain laugh.

Stop staring you might've spaced out for a millisecond there, but Beca is also looking back at you, her darker blue connecting with your own. You wonder what wonderful thoughts are floating around in that wonderful head of hers.

The spell is broken when her phone goes off.

"Ah It's my assistant Kimmy Jin. I have to take this. If not, she'll subject me to her death glare the whole meeting, which is freaking scary. Trust me, it's worse than her ever saying anything to me. Which is funny 'cos she doesn't say a lot to begin with. I have a feeling she sort of hates my guts.

Silent scary Asians are just everywhere.

"Anywho-Hello? Yes, yes I know-" Beca is making exaggerated faces while talking on the phone. You know it's for your amusement.

"Right now? Okay I'll see you. Did you grab me some lunch, no, fine I was about to get some myself anyway. Okay, I was going to get it after the meeting and just starve for the time being anyway...sure Bye-She hung up on me."

"She seems delightful."

"Oh you have no idea," she says, giving you a smirk reusing your line. "I'll have to see you around friend-can't let the boss wait."

"Then you better be going Coach Mitchell"

"Yeah-save your hug, I'll just leave, wouldn't want another set of bruised ribs"

"Ha-ha…" She gives you a little pat on the shoulder on her way out. It's not a hug, but it's enough. That's already a lot coming from her.

You should be emotionally exhausted with this back and forth between Beca and you. And your relationship isn't even a romantic one...yet.

But, everything worth staying for, worth fighting for isn't always the easiest road to tread upon. But, ultimately the end goal is getting to know Beca Mitchell and everything that comes between with it. And if somewhere along the way you get her to fall for you, it'd be totally worth it.

You do have your work cut out for you though. But you never were one to back off from a fight.

Just wait and see you'll come on top, or bottom you weren't picky either way as long as you end up with her in your arms.

Everyday, every moment you're sure your one more step closer to achieving it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hope we're all still in this together, Sorry about that you don't want to hear what kept me from posting this sooner but to summarize, sickness, weak internet, severe headache amongst other things. Forgive my excuses i promise i'll update more often from now on-I've gotten it all sorted. Thanks largely to my amazing beta natalie :)

Let's get it on shall we?

* * *

You always wondered how time could be so...weird at times.

It sped up when all you wanted it to do was slow down.

It slowed down when you desperately needed it to speed up.

And all you've been doing since you woke up this morning, and you were hit full force with the nerves, was wishing for everything to please, slow down.

And yet here you are after vocal warm-ups, outfit fitting and make-up, with only twenty minutes to go till you'll be back on that stage, the same stage but newly transformed to look like a boxer's ring.

Battle rounds would be done in succession. It wasn't live battles yet, but that was coming really soon. This last week was preparation, filming then the presentation of the teams top 6, the group performances and right after would be knock out rounds, to further narrow the members of the group into 5, then the final group of 4.

But right now you had to get in to the top 6, you just had to. Take it little by little. Breathe, you can do this.

As soon as you exit your rooms you and Kori are prompted to get ready. You were told to meet Adam backstage where he wanders in between breaks.

"How are my girls?"

"Good." Kori says, she seems remarkably calm. You don't want to risk opening your mouth lest you empty your stomach of its contents.

"Chloe?"

You nod and he just claps your back. "You don't have anything to be nervous about."

Adam had been very supportive during practices-and whenever he wasn't available for a consultation he would get in touch through Benji, or he would personally email, text, tweet you whenever he could.

"-Both of you, you've both worked hard for this. I am extremely proud of my girls and if I could I'd keep both of you...I know that, if it's any consolation to whoever I don't choose, I know that another judge will save either of you. That's how much I believe in you, so just...do your best. As much I'll regret saying this, make it hard for me."

He takes the two of you into one of his playful hugs. He pats Kori then you. "Remember, ticking of the clock. Lyrics Kori." He pats her when she goes ahead then turns to you. "Chloe, watch out on the last few notes. Don't push it and go high from the get go, if you can't make it...just build towards it slowly okay?"

He knows your tendency to strain your voice, to push yourself he's begging for you to take it easy.

But you can't take it easy it's called the battle rounds for Christ's sake!

You do admit, never aloud of course, that your throat has been feeling tingly, off. It's probably nothing and you're all set. You've been chugging down that herbal gunk medicine all day plus lots and lots of water.

You hope you won't feel like peeing once you get on stage...What if you wet yourself from all the excitement? No do not go there, you are not going to embarrass yourself by expelling something from your body it front of National television no way. You won't let that be captured on camera to be used against you for years to come. You've seen how the A-capella pukefest sometimes still affects Aubrey. You have got to hold it in. No, you better just go to washroom really quick.

This is no time for a melt down. You've got this, you can push through this. You can and you will.

* * *

A few minutes later and you're back in the wings.

They were just finishing filming Fat Amy's battle where she won hands down against Denise when they sang 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.

You had watched from the sidelines admiring how Fat Amy dominated the stage. She was good at not only singing, but giving a performance. There was theatrics...she fiercely advanced on Denise like she was the other woman who the character in the song cheated against her with.

When she was asked who she was aiming that song to "You know all those ass-tards that hurt us women, those days are long over no we won't make your dinners, and massage your feet and well we won't just sit around and be wronged anymore…We have ways to get back at you now, you've been warned." You distinctly heard her mutter Bumper Allan.

You wish you could do that, not the sending out a public message on television but be able to give that much to a performance and maybe you can. You can channel, direct the song towards someone. You did it with your audition, Eternal Flame for your grandfather, but this time with this song, perhaps towards someone you had romantic feelings for, someone you'd been dying to get alone since the beginning of the day.

Beca and you had both been busy, you'd barely seen each other the whole day, but she'd texted you...She had got your number somehow...and wait your phone's ringing you glance around in panic seeing if they needed quiet for filming but no they'd taken a quick break. You take the call out of the stage and into one of the rooms offstage.

"Hey your turn's up soon I gather?" A smile breaks across your face, you'd recognize that voice anywhere. Weird, this was your first phone call. No, not weird, awesome. Hopefully the first of many.

"Hello to you too Miss Mitchell. Yeah...Kori and I are next. So what've you been up to?" You can't help glancing at her chair with her name in red...it's empty though. Where is she?

"You know sitting on some chair practically all day... My behind's all sore..." Beca says you can practically imagine her pouting

"Okay-can I do anything to make it all better?" Can I kiss it please?

"Well as much as the talking on the phone is nice, I'd much rather talk to you in person, I mean face to face."

"Yeah I would like that. Where are you, anyways...I thought they're taking a break?"

"Turn around..." she says mischievously.

"Don't you think I'd know if you were behind me?" But you turn around anyway,

"Look up." She's in the sprint skybox place where they interview the contestants sometimes.

She's far up but you can see her expression clearly. She's beaming at you.

"Now we're talking face to face..."

"Clever, what are you doing up there anyway?"

"Quick meeting with some heads and the rest of the judges, speaking of-can you tell your coach off, Adam keeps telling me I'm and idiot."

"That's old news, it's an accepted fact."

"Hey!" she sounds only mildly offended and you're both laughing, sounding so beautiful together.

"So why is he calling you an idiot this time?"

"Because I didn't choose you when I had the chance..."

"Ah, yeah...you were totally an idiot but you had your reasons, so I guess I forgive you."

"Yeah, can you imagine that- us together?"

"I think about it all the time actually." You know she's talking about the competition but you can't help taking it another way.

"We'd make a great team I think."

"Yeah...the best."

"Don't let Adam hear you saying that though. Well he got the girl but he knows I wanted you first"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm, how come I didn't know that?"

"Well, now you do."

There's something there, you can feel it. You're scared that maybe she'd clue in on what you meant.

A figure appears behind her and you can't really see who it is "Miss Mitchell is there something more pressing at the moment that you can't lend us a few minutes of you time?" Oh the voice, it's Cameron Mitchell the sudden appearance of her father causes her to jump.

"Yes, actually...but that's alright. You do like to pretend that what goes on in your life is more important than mine. Just let me say good bye."

He doesn't go back into the room, just stands there and watches on while Beca turns back around to continue talking to you.

"Sorry it's just the man who calls himself my father...so...I'll see you on the stage? Good Luck, Chloe. Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." She walks in, you see Cameron hang back, he looks upset, hurt, pressing a hand to his head, leaning against the railing in defeat. He looks up and catches you watching, to which he furrows his brow. You give a nod of recognition.

You didn't mean to see that.

He just walks back into the room and out of sight.

* * *

Breaks' over.

You stay on your side backstage, you are going to enter from the left as soon as they give you the cue, the director would inform the floor director, who would then inform one of the stage personnel.

You're back to talking to yourself psyching yourself up for this, you are sort of tempted to call Aubrey from the audience to talk you through it, maybe give a bella sound-off for old time's sake.

Chloe you are ready. You've been rehearsing for this day in day out, pushing yourself; you know this song back to front...

This battle will determine if you stay or if you'll go-It will determine if you'll be a talent that made it or a talent whose name will be forgotten as soon as you leave the stage.

* * *

"We are back, the battle rounds have begun and we have had truly beautiful earth-shattering moments..." Carson Daly goes through his lines."And we have plenty more to come; up next we have two beautiful ladies from Team Adam Levine."

"Rolling VTR!" The Floor Director speaks into his mike he points at the screen showing the video replaying the past performance some clips here and there. You tune it out. Any second now, Benji quickly pulls you to stand at another position.

"When I give the word, you can start walking Chloe."

"Walk yes, I can…do…that"

"Yes, you can Chlo."

"On one side we have our resident home grown talent LA soulful siren Kori Stevens..." There are cheers and you suppose Kori is now on stage. Is everything moving really, really fast, or is it just you? Do you need to walk that fast? "… and on the other, Acapella Angel Chloe Beale."

Now he nods, then holds you by your shoulders and gently pushes you to walk in the correct direction.

You walk climb the stairs and meet center-stage, you grip Kori's hand, you feel it trembling you aren't sure if it's because of you or her.

The battles begin now,

Through flashes of the studio lights you can see Aubrey and your Mother on the sidelines watching.

The music comes in, Kori gives you a smile of encouragement and you return it, but you think it comes out more as a grimace. Okay, you can do this…

You thought it was hard before, but this is much much worse. You're no longer just trying to get in, you're trying to prove that you have what it take to stay in the competition.

You don't know why you are more conscious now of the cameras, of the people.

Don't be nervous has now become an endless chant in your head, but you can't help it you are, you really are.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_ Kori smiles triumphantly when she sings it out perfectly, words sounding just right.

You take a deep breath your turn;

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

Your voice doesn't sound as smooth, as steady as you'd like but it was just beginning of the song you aren't giving up. Okay, time to harmonise. You're good at that.

_And the night goes by so very slow_

You quickly look at Beca and she gives a slight smile and it helps you to remember your earlier plan to sing to her alone.

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone _

That sounded good if you say yourself but from Kori's wide smile she's relieved as well, but here we go time to belt her first then you.

_Till now I always get by on my own_, Kori belts out perfectly

_I never really cared until I met you_ your voice rings out clearly, okay you got this.

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

This time, you start. You don't want to be obvious but your eyes, they keep finding Beca's.

_You don't know how long I have wanted,_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

You mean every line, every word. Can she feel it?

_But the secret is still my own._ Kori is adding her runs and it sounds amazing. You need to pull out the big guns here. You do that whistling Mariah Carey thing,

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

And now the music has slowed down. The piano the only instrument left.

_Till now i never got by on my own i never really cared until i met you,_

_and now how it chills me to the bone, how do i get you alone _

Okay, here's the big note.

_Alone _

Kori sings hitting it

And now you.

_Alooone _

You push through the discomfort in your throat not at all getting into it gradually as Adam instructed, you're glad it still comes out strong.

_I hear the ticking of the clock I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_ you sing together finally.

You finish and the crowd goes wild, Carson Daly ushers the both of you forward upstage.

"Yet another amazing performance, before we hear what their coach has to say and to give him time to decide-let's hear Coach Usher."

"Beautiful women, beautiful voices. Kori you really are a soulful siren, well deserved name. I'm a fan and you delivered, but that was just it. What was beautiful about Chloe's performance was that i felt every word, every line...there was truth like there was real emotion behind it...I find myself asking Who is the lucky man that you want to get alone?"

You shrug-Carson however steps in-being all hostey "Wouldn't we all want to know, but before that over to you Blake Shelton"

"Chloe, I actually felt that your voice wasn't as clear as when we first heard it-" Okay he caught it, they wouldn't be judges and mentors if they couldn't detect those little things, but you feel a tad bit better when the studio audience starts booing.

"-Hold on, it was more gravelly than I expected, but it's still good. Kori's was excellent but it lacked the depth, the performance level that Chloe gave to it."

"Okay To Coach Beca"

"It was a bit rough around the edges..." You and Kori squeeze each other's hand for comfort "-for both of you , but I think it really came together after Chloe's stanza." Beca says short and sweet.

They had to cut it short, minimize air time.

"And finally Adam who do you choose, who have you chosen?"

"No, I just knew I shouldn't have said make it hard for me. Sure there were a few stumbles, but still you both pulled through...I think it's a sign that there's still room for improvement for growth... which is always... good."

"Ah we'll be needing a name Adam, who do you choose?"

"It's difficult alright, they're both precious talents, and what was I thinking pairing you two? I'll regret it either way...the one I choose, I believe I can still teach a few things..So the one I don't choose I believe is strong and can stand on her own...I'm sure that everyone will want to snatch you up."

"I choose Kori" Kori jumps up and down, she quickly remembers herself and pulls you into a hug.

"Sorry Chlo"

"It's alright" you say before she walks offstage, shaking hands with the crowd as she goes.

"Chloe Beale everyone" Carson says ushering you forward to soak in last applause from the audience.

Before you can even think to feel sad, steals are simultaneously being pressed. Usher, and Beca are fighting for you.

For a second, you are confused not sure how to feel, wow. Wow. To be teamless and then suddenly be wanted for another team. Not that you had any doubts but this competition was _so_ cool.

"I was hoping you'd do that Adam, I was rearing to jump in for this one. Chloe let's keep it short. You, Team Usher for the win."

"No way, Chloe doesn't want to be with your boys. They're trouble. She needs to be in my kickass team, she belongs with me. She wants to be with me" Can I get a hallelujah!

"It's up to you Chloe..."

Adam looks at you smiling slightly, "Wait can I say something? We all know this should have happened from the start-Usher you just gotta give up."

"Who am I kidding? All right Mitchell you can have her." Usher says, "Only because I gave it up, not because she didn't want me or anything."

"Keep telling yourself that Ush-Ush baby, She's mine now."

"You know that I love you, Chloe and I promised I'd take you to the finale, but I couldn't have lost you to a better woman."

Adam couldn't have said it better, being in Beca's team having her fight for you-claim you trumps just getting a step further in the competition. But of course you are grateful that you're still in it.

You finally make your way off stage amidst the greater, wilder cheers from the audience, you extend your hand to them shaking some hands here and there before you stop because Beca had gotten off her chair she makes her way over to one arm hug you,

"I guess I'm not an Idiot this time I took the chance. Let's prove how amazing we can be together."

* * *

After the hubabaloo of the moment you think you lost it you never thought this would happen. Well you hoped, but oh my god.

You actually ended up right where and with who you wanted to be with, speaking of…Beca had told you to meet her after in one of the offices.

Don't get too excited, you're sure it's not that kind of meeting it's strictly business. But you can't help you're mind form going there.

You've never been in this side of the building most especially in this office, if you could call it that for it looked unlike any office you'd seen before save for the sleek desk and chair that you assume was put there to make it seem like it was, but from what you can see, this space it's completely Beca's. It sorta looks like a smaller version of her secret crib.

"Hey." Beca says and you jump, you were so absorbed with everything you hadn't heard her approaching.

"Hey." you say as you turn to face her. "So."

"So?" she echoes her grin cheeky, her smirk in place.

"What do we do now?" a smile playing on your own lips.

"Anything and Everything."

"Sounds awesome."

"You have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Here guys another chapter, just because you all are _so_ amazing! Your responses to this story have overwhelmed me-in a good way right from the start. So Thanks? I mean Thanks! from the bottom of my heart-sending out all my love hope ya'll can feel it!

* * *

Chap 10

"So..." Beca continues, her back resting on the desk-you've yet to say anything else. The two of you are grinning like fools, suddenly at a lost for words.

"So..." you say once again, only to break this weirdly drawn out moment and you giggle, suddenly excited, struck by a good kind of nervous, realising that this- the two of you together, alone - would become a regular thing now with one on one sessions for Knock out rounds and then for the top four positions.

Not that you ever needed an excuse to see her, but now, you have no choice but to be with each other as often and as long as you like, and you've never been happier. You are sure this wouldn't just be all work. There'd be some play, a lot of play, play time with Beca. Working into the late nights with Beca.

Did the room suddenly get hotter?

"Enough with the 'so's'. Okay Chloe, would you like to start our ultimate pairing by saying something, anything? A speech about how grateful you are yadda, yadda?" Beca says with a mock air about her, gesturing with her hand and offering it out to you, as if for you to kiss it. You smack it out of the way, not too roughly though your hands linger, tangle a bit and you feel a jolt.

Hands, touchin' hands Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you…

You'd never thought something as little as two palms coming into contact could feel so intimate. You eventually drop your hand to your side and Beca joins hers together, rubbing them. It didn't seem as though she felt it, the electricity almost like magic, this current running between the two of you at all times.

It just can't be you feeling it, can it?

"Well...Thanks for choosing me this time," you finally get out. You take the seat while she continues to sit astride the desk.

"Of course, I do owe you that after being too boneheaded the first time..." She nudges you with her leg. You refrain from reacting, because even reaching a hand to push it away, to touch said shapely leg-it would be too much and you're already exercising extreme restraint- wanting to continue touching her. But, you think you won't be able to stop if you started, so you don't.

Why is everything affecting you? She isn't even doing anything, she doesn't have to, but with every little contact that she initiates-her wanting to reach out and touch you - it does things to you... It feels like something has changed, that she really is committed to this whole friend thing.

"Hey, you said it not me, so c'mon. I feel like I've told you everything about me...Why don't you say some stuff about yourself?"

"This isn't usually how it works."

"It's exactly how it works, besides aren't I supposed to trust my coach, have some sort of "bond"?"

"C'mon. We already have the bond... And, I'm actually not good at the opening up about myself part. I mean I can tell people stuff off the top of my head, but not the deep things, like feelings and mushy stuff. I don't really have that many girlfriends to talk about all the feelings with. I mean I do have friends that are girls, but they're all much older and are pretty much past the whole gossiping part of their lives. I mean I do talk to B about Blue Ivy and we do share thoughts and ideas for music with each other sometimes. And the celebrities my-our age… I can't really hang with most of their drama."

"Well now you have me and unfortunately, I like all of those things; feelings, mush. Hmm-just start with something random-ask anything at all, like the game we played that time..."

"The epic one day road trip! How could I forget? But, you're good at that, you're quite random yourself. So, you come up with it..."

"Okay, that's true, so I won't take offense for that...Uhm so... What do you-like what do you uh- sing in the shower?"

'Okay, what and where did that come from?' you think to youself, but whatever you'll go with it. Beca in the shower thoughts aren't really helping you in the not wanting to jump her area.

What's happening to you? It's like you can barely function.

Beca seemed to consider the question seriously, doing that adorable thing where she wrinkles her nose she absentmidedly brings up a hand mushes up her hair (I mean everyone does that, but on Beca, the simplest actions were the right mix of sexy and uber adorableness).

"Well, right now-I mean I do love Katy Perry's Roar. It's fun, but my go-to is the awesome mix Titanium. It still has the staying power. How about you?"

"Ohmygod-Jinx!"

"No really, you know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Of course! Why wouldn't I know him?"

"Nothing, sorry. I had you pegged as someone who liked the classics more. The Lettermen, Simon and Garfunkel, perhaps some Celine Dion, Whitney, some old school musicals, maybe disney-something light...less complex... From what I've seen and heard from you so far..."

"Hey! Just because I was part of an a cappella group! I'll have you know we have variety-We covered modern songs and classics. For me, it's just good music, but I love all kinds of music just in general. When I hear something playing anywhere and I like it, it's kinda like an inherent thing that I have to find out where it comes from-its source-almost to an obsessive capacity."

"I know what you mean. When I have a song in my head, or a tune, I just have to get it down. I'm always carrying around a piece of paper and a pen, even a recorder or my laptop, just in case I get inspired."

"So the bad ass Beca Mitchell sings in the shower... Maybe I will join in- I could totally work the acoustics in a shower."

"For some reason, I can totally imagine you sneaking into someone's shower just to harmonize with them."

"Yeah I'll be doing more than singing in there, I mean that song is my jam, my lady jam."

"Okay..."Beca's expression changed. What had felt light and flirty had gone spiraling down fast. Oh God. You and your big mouth, of course she didn't want to hear that! Good job Chloe you scared the shit out of Beca.

"Um-er sorry. I dunno why I said that..." Quick is the apology to spill from your tongue. God never again.

"That's alright..." Beca says, her eyes are avoiding yours cheeks, a bright red, and it dawns on you; what had seemed like shock at first, actually became quite clear to show that she wasn't disgusted. She was shy and embarrassed for you, for herself ,maybe both?

You try to gauge her reaction.

"So do you want to sing it?" you say with an accompanying smirk, wishing it was as effective and as disarming as Beca's own. You leave your seat and get up close to Beca, placing both arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her between your arms in uncharacteristically bold gesture.

"Chloe!" Cocky, confident Beca Mitchell was and always is a major turn on, but it's totally hot and downright adorable how flustered a suddenly shy Beca Mitchell becomes. It warms your heart as she stutters and gets nervous. You see her face become even brighter.

"Not for that reason!" You say pulling back, wanting to take it easy on her. No use scaring the girl off. Man she's so red right now, you're wondering if she's flushing everywhere.

"I am not going to sing that song with you!" She say adamantly as she crosses her arms to add to the effect.

"C'mon you totally want to..."

"Why would I, we're suppose to be rehearsing, you're the one who is supposed to be singing."

"I won't if you won't. Anyway, that's why we'll be doing it together, aren't you a bit curious-I'm sure we'll sound...magical."

You try pulling her to her feet- you play down the tingles you get from that brief contact.

An exasperated sigh leaves her lips but she stands up anyway and you then hear that beautiful voice starting the chorus...

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

…and before you know it you're harmonising…

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

…and not only Beca is shocked by how amazing it sounds-how amazing her warm deep tone goes with your richer higher one, but her eyes can't stay still, darting between either of yours, nervous still not quite believing she's agreeing to this but her smile continues to grows by the second.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium _

There's a furrow in her brow.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

That last note was hauntingly beautiful, you can hardly believe it was the two of you. Well you and her making that beautiful sound.

You feel warmth traveling everywhere. That wasn't just two people singing. Right there and then she had connected with you. She had bared herself open to you the only way she knows how - through music.

Almost as if to break that intense overpowering state that you had once again gone into, Beca speaks first.

"Okay, that wasn't too bad" she says offhandedly, playing it off. You don't believe her for a second. She felt it you are sure of it, you've got all kinds of crazy chemistry going on, it even manifested in your singing together.

"Are you kidding me? That was more than good, that was tremendous. We should totally do more duets together-"

"You, Chloe Beale, are quite pushy."

"And you are quite the pushover."

And if that were true you believe one of theses days you could drag her to a washroom to try out the acoustics and maybe do the whole Titanium duet in there. But that will have to wait for some other time. This is enough for the day.

"Is that what you'll be singing for Knockout rounds? I mean it sounds amazing and all-"

"I know right?" you say sounding as ditzy as you can.

"I know you like making things personal, but I hardly think you want it to be that kind of personal when you peform on stage."

"Yeah, so what do you think? Any ideas?"

"What do you want to sing, maybe something recent?"

"I quite liked 'Wrecking Ball'-"

"Ah, yeah that song- it is a nice song...yeah okay I'll write that down as one of your choices we can practice that tomorrow."

Beca gets out her tablet,

"I'm putting you on top of my itinerary for tomorrow." She's placing you in her to do list, haha 'to do' list. Yes please. Do you really have to wait 'till tomorrow?

"Please don't tell me you want to stage it similarly to the music video."

"No, I won't be baring my lady bits amidst swinging on something or making out with a sledgehammer anytime soon-I'm not quite ready for that though I'm not saying I'm not confident with all of this, cos I totally am..."

"Yeah...you should be. "

You suppress the goofy grin and fight down the blush from that complement. You especially like how Beca gives it so breezily like it's just a normal truth.

"Okay thinking about it, it's an excellent choice, it's new, and it's got a lot of hype and when you get over the visuals, the actual message of the song its raw and emotional. I mean that's what she was trying to convey through the lyrics. " Beca say glancing at her watch.

"Since we are done for today, here's what I want you to do in preparation for when we meet two days from now. I want you to review the lyrics, you don't have to memorise it just yet, I just want you to maybe read it aloud. Then you can tell me what you think the lyrics are saying, it's meaning for you."

"Homework, really?"

"Yes-It'll help when you perform...You want theatrics, you want performance.I like it when you dedicate songs to people, but I want you to own that stage to emote, feel that song. I dunno. Make up a story or a scenario where that song Wrecking Ball applies. Draw from some previous, current heartbreak..." She's picking up things here and there tossing them into her bag, some papers, unplugging her laptop. I guess she's bringing work home, or home to work...Her office as well as her crib was such a beautiful mix of both.

"So it's late, do you have anything to do or anywhere else to go tonight?" she says finally straightening after giving up on zipping her bag shut.

"No, well I'm beat...Got to rest all of the excitement off, because now that I have a spot in your top 6, I can finally sleep peacefully."

"Hey you know... I could pass by your place on the way to where I'm going. I don't think it'll be too far off."

"Okay... wait. You know where I live?"

"Uh No...I meant you'll tell me where to go and since I don't have anything to do, it won't be a bother."

* * *

You find yourself in her beautiful refurbished classic car, she's prepared this time. She brought her own ipod. She starts the car, the music she had been playing previously comes on. You recognize the song from the intro.

You start to humm along till the lyrics come on Beca' singing the song under her breath.

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

The next line comes and you sing along

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

Beca quickly glances your way. She looks pleasantly surprised. She doesn't say anything to you, which prompts you to say "Why are you always so surprised that I know the songs you like? I'd like to think I have excellent taste in music."

She scoffs "Justin Beiber?"

"He has nice songs!"

"They're all lame, unoriginal or inspired by old songs that he just modernized."

"What about One time? Baby? Love Me?"

"Like I said-exactly in that order One Time is his lamest song plus he sounded like a chipmunk, Baby was catchy but it has the unoriginal, least thought of lyrics, and Love me was a remake of the Cardigans 'Lovefool' I rest my case. " You don't reply, you're still musing over what she just said

"Chloe, I'm not insulting you or your taste in music. I don't wanna fight over him of all people, but I have my limit's. No Justin Beiber ever in this car or ever in my presence. I already gave in with the whole One Direction thing-let's just agree to disagree." She turns up the music.

_Cause though the truth may vary_

_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

"Come on...what use is our dynamic duet if you won't join in...See I'm singing loudly now, you just have to sing along. Sing with me Chloe!"

_There's an old voice in my head _

_that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talk_s

"I miss you singing with me...C'mon you know you want to..."

You laugh at her antics trying to get you to sing with her, and you give in in a heartbeat.

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_and full of life and full of love._

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right._

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear._

_Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same._

_Hey!_

You finish the song and it fades into another one.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepia-toned loving_

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy and_

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together.  
_

So true-You and Beca were always better together...

* * *

You think you fell asleep, 'cos before you know it, you're pulling up right outside your apartment.

"Chloe, Chlo-Wake up sleepyhead. We're here." She gently shakes you, quickly checking to see if you're awake. She leans in close, you're taking everything in in flashes as your eyes try to focus to remain wide open. Beca has this surprisingly tender look on her face "Hey there. I didn't want to have to wake you, but I think it'd be better to move to your more comfy bed-"

"Mff" you mumble, too tired to form words. You start to move out of your seat.

"Let me" she says, reaching over to unbuckle your seat belt, then racing out of her car door.

"So I'll see you in two days time?" Beca says after she comes to a stop right outside your side of the car as she opens it for you. All that time you could've spent with Beca, lost. You just had to fall asleep...

You are still out of it. You blink, rub your fists over your eyes, glance around for a few more seconds, not quite ready to accept that you are really home.

You're surprised Beca didn't need much directing getting you there,

Guess she knew her way around the area. You don't even stop to wonder why though-you're too preoccupied with wanting to prolong your time before parting...'till suddenly a thought strikes you. She said she had nothing to do, it's worth giving it a try.

"Hey you want to comes upstairs?"

"Uh-I don't think that's a good idea, remember what happened last time...I have to be somewhere early tomorrow so-"Beca says, sounding sorry.

To you she seems unsure, her mind not quite made up, you just need to convince her to stay.

"I can't let you go back out in the road without at least drinking a coffee first, you brought me across town. The least I can do is say thank you and prepare a grateful coffee."

"Hey, It's no problem, you're my... my friend right?"

"Yeah." you tilt your head, give an accompanying pout and bat your eyes excessively. Which causes Beca to sigh,

"Yeah, so how's about that coffee?"

* * *

Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond (briefly)

Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks but there's an awesome Julia Sheer & Jon D Cover

Jack Johnson-Better Together- just because I love the lines of this song :)

A/N This is a pretty light chapter-More to Come soon! Hopefully within the next couple of days. Keep reviewing- they make my heart sing like the whole Barden Bellas are in there-I mean they are...Pitch Perfect and all it's characters are in my heart, but there's still room-for your reviews...so yeah :))) Please review?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry please bear with me-I just can't believe I've reached eleven chaps already-which may not seem like much...but it's an accomplishment for someone like me who never thought anyone would want to read let alone tune in to/stick with my stories. You guys make me so happy-with all the favorites, follows and reviews...I just can't...deal...I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy...and poop out happy rainbows and unicorns-and stuff...okay so I totally wish I came up with that line...well the last part's mine so anyways I hope you get what I mean...:))

I'm forming a Fat Amy-sized heart that I send out to everyone.

Also D]don't fret Bechloe=meant to be. So though I might probably throw some "things" drama and whatnot in the subsequent chaps...you know ultimately how it's gonna end, though I hope to keep you guys guessing along the way.

To my awesome Beta Natalie, you're a trooper...thanks for keeping up with crazy, pushy, impatient me trying to post everything all at once.

And also the amazing Saweeet98-don't think that I don't appreciate your reviewing each chapter cos I do! Also ChocolatMoosePi, ballpointmf, lauwer, loveannakendrick and the many others who's name constantly show up thanks for your passion and enthusiasm and awesome reviews :)

So yes I need to get off the stage, I know this isn't the Oscars. So uh Shall we? We shall! Story time!

* * *

Chapter 11

As you climb up the steps to your apartment, you're trying to remember if you left anything incriminating, or downright embarrassing out for normal people, never mind Beca, to find.

"Er uh can you give me a five minute headstart? I need to make the place uh presentable."

"Dude it's no problem, I want to see you in your natural habitat."

"Ah yes, you could say it is sorta a jungle in there...Ah stay here five minutes, okay...While I create a semblance of order up there."

"Okay-" You don't hear the rest of her sentence as you race up the flights of stairs, unlocking your door and start throwing this and that into your closet. She'll never see your fan collection-your posters, her DVD's. You leave it in the drawer under your bed that contains your more private items. You are closing the drawer when;

"Is that the poster from my Broadway days?" The voice comes behind you, standing at the doorway. In your haste you had failed to close it properly. You want to slam the door, but that just wouldn't be polite. Beca strides into you apartment without your permission, finding the framed poster that you'd left on the wall, lifting it off.

"Uh...No, Yes...I didn't know I had that," you say, trying to snatch it out of her hands, which she evades quite well.

"I though they sold out. There were three in circulation and one went to some museum, I have another and they said a fan bought the final one... You aren't the crazy obsessed fan are you?"

"No, not me...no siree, No...And what are you doing up here? I said five minutes, can't you count?"

"Okay I totally believe you..What were you doing? Hiding what you don't want me to see? Hey I remember this. It's from that video game movie I starred in," Beca says, picking up the movies signed script. "My, my you have quite the collection. How did you get this stuff?" She's freely striding across the living room, while you settle on your comfy couch feeling your knees give way. This was worse than the times that you were caught doing embarrassing things by your relatives and trust me, there were many an occasion; the whole making out with the television wasn't even the worse that can come to mind...

"Ebay...Amongst other places."

She's still grinning widely to herself, staring you down...Yeah this situation was soo funny.

"Okay fine! I'm freaking obsesed with you. Are you sufficiently weirded out now?"

"No, I'm actually extremely flattered... It's kinda cool being friends with an actual die-hard fan...You carry yourself around me pretty well."

"You mean I'm not salivating at your mere presence? I know you're an actual person. I wanted to treat you like one. I didn't just want you to be a face on a screen."

"You wanted us to be friends? Well you got what you wanted, man you are resolute... I didn't really make it easy for you, for anyone really, to get close."

"Well you're worth it..."

"I'm happy you seem to think so. I suck at letting people in. You may not believe it, but I've always had trust issues to begin with. And being in this business for as long as I have, you learn a few things about people. There are two kinds, not just here but in life, the genuine ones and the ones only in it for themselves. And sometimes the good kind, they don't last that long either.

"For as long as I can remember, people have always wanted something from me; my managers, my fans, everyone I have come across."

"Of course people want you." I want you.

"People want something _from_ me, but they don't want me. If they knew me, no one would."

"But _I_ want to know you for you…"

"Why? I don't get you Chloe. What can you possibly find so appealing about me? I'm pretty sure I have more emotional baggage than anyone you know. I'm the exact opposite of you, I keep people at arm's length, I don't like change - I never have -and maybe I'm a bit pushy because I'm a perfectionist with my craft, with music. It's all I've ever known...It's what I'm good at. And with it, I'm in control. I can produce things exactly the way _I_ want them. I know what's right, but with any thing else I'm a mess, Chloe. I like to test people-I make people work for it...I know it's mean and wrong, but I need to see the ones who really want to stick around..."

"That's why I stick with people that I've known long enough to generate trust. Jesse and mine's relationship has been tried and tested throughout this time-he was there for me when I lost my mom-he's always been around and I can't see a life without him in it.

"That's why it's so new-what I feel when i'm with you Chloe. I've never had to depend on another person, let alone trust someone completely and in such a short amount of time. I don't know what it is about you, you're different. Our friendship is one of the most completley unselfish relationships I've ever had...You don't want anything from me, you aren't forcing me to give you something I can't give, trying to mould me to something I'm not... It's nice."

Yeah for sure, you aren't any different from the millions of people who'd like to get to know her, but maybe your a little bit lucky?

A while back you'd be happy with her proclaiming, even acknowledging, the whole firendship aloud. Sure you feel great, but you don't like where she is placing you. You swore to god you'd never get trapped in the whole friendzone, something you missed narrowly and thankfully with Aubrey.

She seems to recover from her rant, as she settles back into her usual breezy, unaffected self.

"Man see that's why I avoid discussing these kinds of things. I believe I've put a damper to the evening... Let's pick another activity something less depressing... Something warm and delicious and that feels good," she says, getting closer to you.

"Like what?" you gulp, afraid to blink. This is the closest you've been to her face where she wasn't behind a screen or unconscious. Looks like she doesn't have a problem pressing up to you, your faces mere inches apart. You let your eyes drift.

Don't stare at her lips, don't stare, wait. Oh you're staring...

"Like... Drinking coffee?" she says, stopping. She's trying not to laugh when she starts pulling back.

"Coffee?" you say your mind's still blank. Just a mere second ago all you had to do was move your head a fraction of an inch and your lips would've touched...

That was mean, she knows of your little crush and she's making fun of you.

"I do recall that's why you invited me up here, unless you had other ideas." She's waggling her eyebrows, you think this is revenge for making her squirm a while ago. You move away to hide your blush. You head into the kitchen, preparing your coffee maker..Baca's laughing as she follows you.

"Can I help?" She hovers around, looking at you expectantly, unacustomed to not doing anything while you move around in the kitchen... While you move for the sake of moving; unloading the dishwasher, sorting through cabinets- as you can't really look at her right now.

"You can get some Krispy Creme donuts out of the refrigerator and heat them." Your voice is clipped.

"Righto. Yay it's the Origional glazed, my fave. There are three, so do we get one each and split the last?" she asks as she loads the donuts into the microwave oven set for a few seconds.

"Sure."

Beca Mitchell is in your kitchen and no matter how hard you try not to look at her, it can't be helped. It's quite distracting, the two of your preparing something to eat, seamlessly moving around. It feels so domestic.

"Thank God you have food, I'm a terrible cook. I annihalate eggs like completely when I try to cook them."

"That's just sad," you say curtly, when you once again turn to check on the coffee.

"Are you mad or something?" You twitch in irritation not bothering to give an actual reply.

"Seriously dude, you can't be mad. Must we always fight, can't we just go ahead to the kiss and make-up part?" She once again tries to get into your space.

"Dude? I want my personal space back."

"You of all people are saying that…" she says shaking her head.

"What are you saying?

"Oh C'mon tell me you ever do that for other people."

But she backs away when you both hear the microwave go off. She's quick to attend to it, and in her haste she grabs for the donuts and burns herself on the metal of the grill.

"Shit!"

You quickly grab her hand and put it under the cool running water in the sink. You gingerly hold her hand, letting the water run for a while. Then, you place it atop a towel and run to get your first aid kit.

"You happy I got hurt?" she says soft and childlike-making you feel a little guilty.

"Of course not..." you say trying to remain crisp, but it's no use the petty fight's far from your mind now.

"Sorry," you both say at the same time, as you grab a chair for her.

"About the burn..?" " Beca, it's okay. "

"I don't think it's that bad. It doesn't hurt." she says, backing away from you-refusing to sit still. You have no choice but to not-so-gently hold her in place.

"I'll tell you whether it's bad or not," you say, absorbed in covering the burn with dry bandage and clean dressing, making sure to wrap it securely, not putting too much pressure on it.

"This will prevent any air from seeping in as well as protect the blister. Take an ibuprofen."

"As do most bandages..." she says, wincing lightly,

"Sorry" you say, cringing inwardly for every involuntary movement, every sigh of pain Beca gives. You never ever wanted to be the cause of her pain, you resolve to keep yourself from doing so in the future.

"Say, you're pretty good at this," Beca says, looking mightily relieved as you neatly tape the gauze down, finishing with a flourish.

"My Mom's a nurse, so I know basic first aid. Also, I actually considered taking up medicine but SPED called to me."

"Wow, see now that's a job to be proud of. Better than being a producer, making music that will be forgotten, replaced easily." you look up, " No for real, you're actually making a difference in other people's lives. You are a truly, good person-I admire you a lot Chloe."

"Oh C'mon" you say flushed, overwhelmed and unacustomed to such exhuberant praise, We all have our callings. We all do our part to help others and your music...you… Whatever you think, your music, it made a difference in my life. I'm sure it has made an impact on many others too..."

"Thanks," she says, looking pensive all of a sudden. She seems to make up her mind and in a quick movement you are caught unaware by her leaning over to plant a soft kiss on your cheek.

"The coffee's ready I think..." you murmur, once again transfixed by her breathing in, wallowing in her proximity as neither of you move away this time.

Suddenly, you are startled by the front door swinging wide open.

"Chloe, honey I'm home! I have our favorite dinner to celebrate you getting past the battle rounds!" She moves into the kitchen oblivious of Beca's presence. "Can I get a woot, woot?"

She seems really happy. Did she just win a case? Get lucky perhaps? Probably the latter, she did have a date with her on again, off again boyfriend, Skylar.

"Aubrey..."

"Why aren't you jumping off the wall? This is your dream come true! You are in Beca's team girl, by the way what did you two get up to? Last you texted, you said you were going to have a word with your dream coach."

"Aubrey..."

"What?" she says, finally turning around after she puts your plates on the dining table. She freezes when she finally sees Beca, who waves weakly from the couch.

"She decided to come over..." you say.

"Hi!" Beca says,standing up and offering her hand. Aubrey's throwing a quick subtle glare your way, but you don't miss the curiosity behind it as she stares at the two of you.

"Hi." She gives Beca a good firm handshake and you don't miss her sizing Beca up.

You see the conflict between the two. Does she do the threatening thing, the whole interrogation to weigh out Beca's intentions for you. Or, does she act polite, even fangirl for a little while. She knows who Beca is, no matter how indifferent she may claim to be to her awesomeness.

"Uh...join us." Aubrey says, finally making up her mind, not quite letting go of Beca's hand.

"I was just stopping for a quick dessert...I really have to be going." You are torn with wanting to get Beca safely away and wanting her to stay.

"Nonsense, the two of you were just getting cozy," Aubrey says pulling Beca to sit back down.

"I do have a business meeting I can't miss. And uh, the coffee was uh good, Chloe. I'll let myself out," she says pulling at her hand, and manages to yank it-she rubs it.

Dude manhandling, Beca could toatally sue Aubrey for assault or something.

"But you've barely touched anything, I insist."_ What are you doing?_ you mouth to Aurey behind Beca's back.

You are wondering who will budge, but these are the two of the most resolute people you've ever met. Beca blinks, "Okay...I'll just call my assistant up to change my plans then...Excuse me. Is there a place I can take a call?" she asks, looking around the living room. You have no choice but to show her into your room.

You close the door gently, trying to give her privacy.

What is happening? The only bonus part is that you do finally get Beca Mitchell into your bedroom.

"You can thank me later," Aubrey says in a sing-song voice, looking so self-satisfied when she winks at you.

Aubrey and Beca, two very important girls in your life would be spending time together, presumably bonding and getting to know each other. You have a feeling that this is is going to be interesting...

* * *

Up Next: Aubrey VS Beca, also Knockout Rounds preparations, practices, performances. lemme know what you think Also You guys can help- maybe recommend songs for the contestants to sing, for group numbers, knock out rounds, coach performances...I'm all ears. I'll put it in if I really like it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Aunthor's Note: Hello lovelies! Here's the next chapter, couldn't keep you guys waiting.

Hope you like it :D

* * *

Chap 12

To say that dinner between the three of you was awkward was possibly one of the biggest understatements of the year. Aubrey didn't make it easy; torn between her duties as your friend, wanting you to be happy, as well as you protector. She was also equal parts your mother, what with all the embarrassing stories she could tell about you.

"You know, Chloe's been simply obsessed since we were kids. I remember that she used to act out scenes from the movies you starred in. She would memorise them from start to finish, word for word. She usually played the part of your love interest…"

"Yeah… Or so I heard."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Well, I don't mind…I'm quite a big fan of hers as well. I just don't go all extreme."

"Extreme… Yeah that's Chloe whenever she really sets her eye on something...Or someone…" Aubrey says, smiling when you send death glares her way, just enjoying watching you squirm.

"She actually did this video, well we were drunk when we made it. She danced in her underwear with one of those cardboard figures of you that she has... It was so hilarious!" Oh. no. she. did-n't, You can't believe she would mention the cardboard Beca to Beca.

"You're lying. No such video exists," you assure Beca. To Aubrey however, you pull closer. "I thought we deleted that?"

"No. You told me to when we were still buzzed. I woke up in the morning and saw it. It was too good to delete, so I saved it for future use... For something like this..."

Trust Aubrey to keep something like that over your head...

She should talk. Extreme is exactly how Aubrey was being with the non-stop constant interrogation.

"What happened to your hand? Did you uh hurt it, or over-exert it in someway? Where you guys busy this afternoon?" Aubrey says, poker faced. Your eyes narrow as the corner of her mouth twitches.

"No-I burnt it...Stupidly. I was trying to get donuts out of the oven," Beca answers oblivious. You are frowning, less than amused at Aubrey's look and tone of fake concern that you can totally see right though.

"You should definitely have it checked, you wouldn't want to completely lose it's function. I'm sure it's worth a lot to some people-to Ch-" You swiftly kick her shin underneath the table. You're smiling widely, hoping Beca didn't notice the table shake, or Aubrey muttering "That hurt Bitch".

"What?" Beca asks, glancing at the both of you. So much for not being obvious.

"My knee really itches. My knee's twitching," you say, eyes wide as Beca looks at you with concern. Inwardly you're shaking your head at yourself. '_My knee itches? Who says that?'_

"I said uh, how is it? Did Chloe take care of it?"

"Yeah. She acted really quickly-I hardly feel any pain. She took very good care of me."

"I'm sure... So, do you guys hang out a lot?"

"You could say that. We don't really have a lot of choice," Beca kids, still in a politely happy way. As she winks at you, you stick your tongue back out at her, which momentarily lightens things.

Aubrey, however, is quick to fire another question.

"Is this the first time Beca's been over?" She's aiming the question at you but it's Beca who answers.

"Yes."

"For coffee, you're the one who insisted she stay for dinner. Not the Spanish Inquisition." you say bitingly, through your smile.

"Well, this is us entertaining her, getting know her; it's dinner talk, polite conversation. You don't mind do you Beca?" Aubrey says shifting her practiced, manipulative smile at Beca.

"Uh, yes, I mean no... It's quite alright." She's too well-groomed, too nice to say anything but cracks are starting to show. Beca had had a long day and you know she was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening. You thought you'd be able to provide that, something nice. Beca-Chloe together alone time, some coffee, some more cutesy, almost moments. Maybe this time fate would be on your side and something would happen. Something _had_ to happen. But no, Aubrey had to show up... You had been too caught up with Beca that you hadn't thought to...warn, no maybe _force_ Aubrey to stay away.

But,you couldn't do that to her, even if right now you wish you had... She was taking her role as protective older sister way too seriously.

"So Beca, where's your fiancée? I heard he left the country to tour with one of the up and coming artists on your label."

"Yeah, it's for promotions. And some live shows to get our new talents on the label out there. It's nothing big yet...But yeah, he'll be gone for two-three more weeks it depends if they push through to go out of the country, to London I think."

"So... All the make-up, the tattoos, the ear monstrosities. I was wondering, is that an image thing? Like your brand and like for alt music, or is that really you? I mean-you're a professional now and that look would've been okay like in high school to college, but… I'm just wondering, how do people take you seriously when you look just like a collegiate alt chick?"

"Aubrey!" you hiss; that one was too much, even for her.

"Uh..."

"You don't really need to answer that." you say quickly, you're a bit embarrassed to look Beca in the eye after that.

"No I'm used to all kinds of silly questions. But yes. I'm sorry if it offends you, but I don't let other people dictate how I look, how I act or who I am." Beca says her tone curt.

You really should have found a way to cut Aubrey off before she had gotten over her mild starstruck-ness, you could have avoided all the questions which had steadily become even more invasive and probing, all together-the downside of having a lawyer for a best friend.

Interrogation, the ability to make a person feel ill at ease, was what she was good at. What she was paid to do. You could safely assume that Beca wouldn't be coming over again anytime soon.

You gave Aubrey a good talking to afterwards- while you were cleaning up, but she remained adamant and unapologetic about how she had acted.

"So what was your plan? To scare her away?" you can't even muster enough strength to convey how pissed you are at her, the evening had taken a lot out of you.

"No... She handled herself pretty well actually." God you could totally lose it at how calm, casual and unaffected Aubrey sounds briskly carrying out her task of putting away the clean dishes while you dry them.

"And...what...what does that even mean? Do you like her now?" You say, barely containing the annoyance, the frustration showing in your voice.

"Meh, she isn't the completely overrated musician air-head I thought her to be. What does it matter what I think of her anyhow? You're the one who has to be around her all the time." Aubrey says completely dismissing your concerns. You really want to throw the last plate at her.

"You're my best friend and I really wanted you to like her for me. And that's it? That's all you have after you grilled her for hours?" you almost shout already at the end of your rope,

"We barely spent five minutes alone with each other to actually get to know each other... Anywho, I'm beat. See you in the morning." Aubrey says leaving the room, leaving you with no place to direct your anger, you kick at the nearest object- the rubbish bin just to get everything out.

This evening, you sort of expected it to be a bust what with Aubrey showing up early and getting in between your alone-at-home time with Beca. But you thought you could turn it around, enjoy being around the two girls who meant the world to you. It kinda sucked that it ended with neither girl warming up to each other at all. You really do want them getting along. Was it too much to ask for them to be able to get along?

Aubrey was right, they barely spent time alone to actually like each other. You're sure they did have something in common. I mean, they had you right?

And out of nowhere, a plan hatches in your mind.

Thanks Aubrey. She really was a smart one.

* * *

_**Three days later... **_

You're leaning against the ledge of the second floor of the office building, overlooking the entrance. You're glancing every other second at your wristwatch, when right on time, "Hey Chloe!" Beca runs up to you as soon as she exits the elevator and spots you.

"Hi-someone's excited. Did ya miss me?" you laugh.

"Nah.." she replies, much less enthusiastic, schooling her features to appear as if it was so. It almost looked convincing. You swat at her and she dodges it, laughing. "Dude stop fishing...Yeah, I missed you? Happy?"

"Ecstatic," you say grinning widely, to which Beca rolls her eyes. And it's true: it never gets old. You still feel the giddy, overly happy. Ecstatic could barely describe the ever present sensation you get whenever you're around her.

Beca's still shaking her head when she stops and her attention gets pulled away, when she starts looking, focusing on something behind you...

"Oh, she's here-Audrey, your blonde friend's here..."

"Aubrey?" You turn around quickly and see Aubrey looking around. You're contemplating either texting her or just calling her attention, as she hadn't spotted the two of you yet.

"Oh Yeah...She texted me saying she was free from work. She wanted to come see my practice session. Is that alright?"

"Huh? Yeah..." Beca's frowning, her eyes still locked on Aubrey's figure.

Wait, what? Is she checking Aubrey out? No, that's stupid. The whole interaction between them last night was full of tension... Sexual tension. You really are paranoid Chloe…

"When you guys hang out, do you ever get the comment that you're like ketchup and mustard?" she says all of a sudden causing you to laugh lightly.

"And you say I'm the random one."

"Hmm it's pretty appropriate if you think. Ketchup's yummy and kinda sweet, whilst mustard's sour and a little spicy - not for everyones taste."

"Okay... Why do you say that?"

"Well, your friend-"

"Aubrey..." you supply, wondering where this is going.

"The first time we met, well it wasn't the most, uh, usual reaction I get from people. She gave me this look of a dismissive elevator; up and down, like she was scrutinizing me. And her inquisition- did I pass her test? Can I still hang around you?" Beca turns to you smirking, with her usual uncaring attitude, but you know it to be an act- at the question towards the end- you're sure you heard a slight peek of nerves.

"Sorry about her. She's usually...better than how she was. You'll get used to her." you say consolingly, patting her arm.

"Why do I have to get used to her?" Beca says all whiny, pouting slightly. And she calls herself a bad ass? She should see herself right now.

"Well she's my best friend. You'll run into each other often."

"Okay yeah, so I'll just be okay with her and her blatant dislike of me and my whole appearance. She said something about my ear monstrosities?"

"Yeah, she's not really a fan of the wholebody art either..."

"What is her deal?"

"Ah...I think you can realate to her actually. Daddy issues-her dad was in the military and he grilled her all her life. I remember one thing that he said to Aubrey that's really stuck with her and I. Something like 'If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags.'"

"Wow, harsh. I can't say I like her as of now, but I will try for you... Hey blondie!" Beca calls out, cupping her hands around her mouth. It works in effectively catching Aubrey's attention.

"Aubrey," you correct. You're waving Aubrey over. She disappears from your view as she opts to skip waiting for the elevator and climbs the stairs instead to get to where the two of you are.

"Yeah I know..." Beca says laughing.

"So I'll take it she's allowed?..." you ask, riding on her good mood.

"Yeah...I'm giving you what you asked for. I'll let her hang around and maybe I'll find out why is it that she's your best friend." she says drolly.

"Yay!" you exclaim, jumping and down-you're hugging her before you know it.

"Now who's all excited?" Beca says, patting your back before she pulls away.

"I am...okay..Oh wait," you glance at your phone as if you just received a message. "I need get back to group rehearsals. You mind entertaining her? Only for a little while."

"Uh, sure," she smiles, not looking particularly happy about it. She puts on a brave face. "Yeah of course."

"Of course what?" Aubrey asks, hearing the end of your conversation.

"We'll be hanging out since I'm not really doing anything important. I'll be happy to show you around." Beca says, adopting a strangely formal tone.

"Where's Chloe going?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Beca snaps, annoyance evident, quickly breaking out of her resolve to try liking Aubrey.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" Aubrey fires back quickly.

"Yes...She has group practice, they'll be doing blocking and practising on the main stage in a bit. We can watch them from here..." Beca says as she leads the two of you to the voice studio entrance. From the second floor to where some of the audience get to sit.

"What song will they be doing?" Aubrey asks Beca, while she takes in the surroundings.

"Since You've Been Gone, My Life Would Suck Without You and Stronger. It's a Kelly Clarkson Medley." Beca responds for the two of you. You are no longer participating in the conversation, content to be silently observing the both of them.

"It's a nice idea. Who came up with it?"

"I did actually..."

"Like I said, a nice idea."

"Thanks? For a second there I thought you would withdraw the compliment..."

"Well there's no contesting your talent Beca, so no, I wouldn't dare... But it better sound awesome."

"Are you implying that I would ever come up with something that was anything but?"

"Well we all have different tastes in music."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh guys, I have to go..." It's pretty pointless- they've stopped paying attention to you as soon as they'd launched into their argument. You have a feeling this would drag on too long. It almost makes you doubt your genius idea.

"Yeah see you Chloe."

"See ya Clo."

* * *

You run to the dance studios where most of the girls are gathered... Stacie's stretching in front of the mirror. Yeah she was quite flexible, a fact that Cynthia Rose seemed to largely appreciate, as she was watching her from the other side of the room You see the some of the other girls, Kori and Fat Amy run through what you'd been practising for almost a week.

"What's up C? We've been waiting for you..." Cynthia Rose says finally noticing you when she manages to pull her attention away from Stacie's but.

"Sorry bathroom break took longer than planned."

"Ah..." All the girls nod understandingly and start offering cures, possible remedies randomly.

"Need a tamp? Anti-itch cream? Insecticide cream?"

"I could teach you a few yoga poses to alleviate cramps..." Stacie says, checking out the contents of her bag.

"Birth control? Hormone pills? I have all kind of medication- What? I'm prepared for anything."

"I've got chocolate...If you're hungry." Kori says,

"Anything at all, we've got ya covered." Fat Amy nods even though she didn't offer anything. "I've got the moral support down. You wanna talk about it?"

"Uh, Thanks guys. No, um I'm okay...let's just...practice."

You run through the Kelly Clarkson number a few more times and then you guys are asked to head out to the stage.

"Who's the other blonde?" Fat Amy asks, looking interestedly at the stands to where Beca and Aubrey are hanging.

"And why is she with Coach Beca?" Cynthia Rose asks, "Is she somebody famous? Blondie's hot."

"Sorry what?...I'm the hottest blonde here." Fat Amy says scoffing.

You tune out their other speculations as you watch your two friends, trying to weigh out the situation from afar. They actually seemed to be hitting it of. Seems like you don't need to step in and break them up at all...

Almost like they can sense you staring, they turn. Beca first then Aubrey. They both start waving wildly, jokingly at you.

The girls look at you questioningly. "Yeah that's my friend Aubrey. She skipped work to watch me today...Beca was nice enough to, uh offer to keep her entertained for a bit."

The boys are done with their group session. They practised 'Please Don't' Stop the Music'. You hate that they sound so good. They definitely have all the teenage girls votes. They look so smug when they make way for you girls onstage, hooting and jumping about. Bumper most of all. He even stops to talk to everyone before he leaves "You girls are awesome...ly horrible. I hate you. Kill yourselves. Girl power! Sisters before misters!"

"Bite me..." Fat Amy says stepping up to him. The rest of you are flanking her, ready to jump in whenever, or if ever, she needs it.

"Wouldn't want to get sick on your mediocrity." Bumper grins and smoothly walks away. Then, bounicng and hollering, he shouts "Boys rule girls drool."

"It's not me who you have to worry about..Your the one whose whole being absolutely reeks of it." Fat Amy shouts after him. There's a joint effort to have to hold her back. "That No-hoper's all yabber." Fat Amy mutters once she calms down "Who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

"With guy's like him existing in this world? people wonder why I'm gay," Cynthia Rose says.

"Let's show him. Prove him wrong," you say before you run through the performance...

* * *

"Okay that was great girls!" Beca says, coming down to the stage once you finish.

"Yeah that was pretty impressive," Aubrey agrees. "You girls are aca-amazing, way better than any of the boys."

"I like you already. She's a smart one, Chloe's friend." Fat Amy says, resting her arm over Aubrey's shoulder. The rest of the girls cheer in agreement.

"Like the great Beyoncé once said, 'Who run the world? That's right girls'," Kori says snapping her fingers.

"Lemme hear that again. Who run the world?" Fat Amy hollers.

"Girls!" Even Beca and Aubrey join in. You're in a circle, jumping up and down so hyped in the moment.

"Wait, can Chloe and I try something? Back in our a cappella days, we used to do like sound-offs like vocalising before we performed. I think this moment calls for one..."

You nod excitedly, whilst the other girls just shrug their shoulders, looking to Beca for an answer. You're practically begging with your eyes and are on full-out pout mode.

"Uh doesn't sound too bad." Beca finall says.

"Okay-how does this go?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Okay, count to three. Like one, two, ahhhh," Aubrey and you demonstrate.

"One two uh-ahhh?" Fat Amy vocalises extending the note far longer than needed, then pauses for air and continues. "Ahhhhhh." The whole time, she is waving her hands. She ends it with a flourish.

"Wait um on three or after three?" Stacie asks...

"We have to get this right...It's not that hard." Beca says

You demonstrate it a couple more times until finally:

"One..two.." Aubrey counts,"Ahhhh." You harmonise beautifully. At the end, you are all looking at each other's faces in awe.

"Oh my god. That was amazing!" You shout unable to express your excitement any ther way.

"Aca-amazing!" Aubrey says, unable to pull away from her aca-habit of putting aca infront of aca-everything.

"Yeah-it was! It felt awesome." Beca says, equally amped.

"Woah-You know it's weird, but I feel like in another life we were meant to be competing _with_ each other not against each other..." Stacie says seriously.

"You guys would've been amazing Bellas." You say warmly.

"Yeah," Aubrey nods.

"Yeah..but we're missing something. The most random thing I could think of...A beat-boxing asian just so we can be ethnically-diverse?" Fat Amy says seriously, nodding to herself.

"Hmm..." You guys ponder everything that's been said silently.

"So I'll see you girls for taping the day after tomorrow?" Beca says, finally breaking up the moment and everyone starts to depart.

Kori leaves ahead, "Bye girls!"

"See ya Coach." Cynthia Rose grabs Beca's hand and pats her back.

"See yah Cynth"

"Bye Coach..."

"Stacie."

"See ya aca-bitches! This has been aca-fun, I'll keep aca-doing it." Fat Amy calls out as she leaves.

Beca goes to have a word with one of the music-directors.

"Uh you don't know what you just started." You say to Aubrey after you both stop giggling.

"So, how was your day together?" you ask the two of them, once Beca makes her way back to the two of you and everyone starts walking together.

"It was aca-horrible," they say at the same time, but they laugh afterwards. Okay, should you be worried that they're sharing laughs, or have they really driven each other crazy?

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah of course I want to know." You smile somewhat uncertainly not sure what they might say-what violent reactions they'll give.

They share a look and Beca nods.

"Okay, first we argued over who was better Christina or Brittany." Beca says "-And she was like...Britany was more popular. She could in all her glory days show Chritina up. She was always th more popular in the Mickey Mouse Club days. She dated JT..." Aubrey's nodding her head, ticking each reason off on her fingers.

"I said Christina had the vocals, and...she never once went through a major downslide." Beca continues.

"Well Brittany managed to pick herself up and is doing much better nowadays. She staged a succeful comeback," says Aubrey cutting across.

"And then we got into an argument of old friends versus new friends. "

You don't know whether to take them seriously or not. They're over exaggherating their voices, stating things off-handedly.

"She was like old friends are irreplaceable-the time and the bond doesn't disappear over time. I was like it's crazy old friends like her that make people crave for new friends."

"And then I said I'd had enough and we decided to deal with our dislike for each other in a completely different way." Aubrey says dramatically,oddly sounding like she was doing a voice over for a movie trailer.

"We were facing off...Beca looked at me and I at her-" Your holding your breath-involved in their story inspite of yourself.

Then Aubrey and Beca turn to face each other, their faces impassive, giving away nothing.

"- And then a tumbleweed passed by and Aubrey was like- 'If you're looking for trouble...'" You're thrown when Beca starts singing,

"Tene tenne tenee," Aubrey mimicks the instrumentals of the familiar song Trouble by the king of Rock and Roll

"You came to the right place" Beca continued, adapting an Elvis Presley tone.

"Tenee tneee"

"If you're looking for trouble"

"Just look right in my face"

And they break up laughing... Okay...

"So you two are okay?" You say slowly making sure, still puzzled.

"Yeah, we survived your whole covert trying to get us to like each other plan." Beca shrugs, smiling slightly.

"You knew?" They both nod,

"Yeah honestly Chloe-I can see through you every time..." Aubrey's scoffing, "But this was nice. I don't mind. Taking a break from work and watching this... It really made me miss our college days-and A cappella... Just performing in general. Thank you for bringing me here." Aubrey says, taking your hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah you didn't sound half-bad. You could've joined in the competition. You'd get through." Beca says coughing, looking mildly uncomfortable at giving Aubrey a compliment.

"Nah," Aubrey says brushing off the compliment, looking flatterd against her will "-I suck under-pressure..I just meant I missed performing with people, missed being a part of a group."

"Who knows, you could all form like a girl band some day. Be the next Spice Girls or something." Beca says casually throwing an idea into the wind, but it makes the three of you pause for a second-seriously considering it.

"Yeah groups are doing really well these days. Little Mix, Fifth Harmony..." Aubrey says excitedly.

"We'll have to come up with a pretty kick-ass name..." you say enthused, and you are struck by a sudden revelation, you throw in an even wilder idea.

"Beca could join us-" you say, looking at the two of them for approval...

"Maybe I'd just be your manager, or music consultant or something..." Beca says instead, you feel a little disappointed at that but bounce back quickly.

"You'll have to deal with all of us. Can you imagine all us girls in the group? It's a crazy combination." you say giggling at the scenarios, the possibilities forming in your head.

"I'm sure we would make it work in the end." Aubrey says.

The three of you are happily chattering along when Mr. Mitchell comes storming, almost marching, up to Beca with a not-so-pleased expression on his face.

"Beca! where have you been? We have been waiting for you in the conference room..." He falters, hesitates for a second. Perhaps realising that this conversation wasn't meant for the present company.

"Miss Mitchell I need to have a word with you-" he goes on to say.

"What you ned to say, you can say in front of my friends." Beca ever the difficult one says,

"Privately..." Cameron says between gritted teeth. The change on Beca's face is instantaneous, becoming serious, cautious, her smile completely disappearing when she was still joking around and in a good mood just a second ago.

She turns to the two of you, "Okay Aubrey, Chloe I guess I'll see you around." She makes an attempt at a smile, then turns and starts to walk away, followed by her father. You watch helplessly as she is marched into one of the nearest conference rooms.

Shit; Beca was in trouble and you can't help feeling as though it was entirely your fault…


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: So what do you think of the story so far? Pacing too slow or fast enough for you, feel like anything's missing-anything at all. Please let me know.

I love hearing from you guys. Keep the reviews coming! :D And because i'm an overeager beaver, I have this chapter and the next to follow soon...like maybe tomorrow soon. Because I like it when everyone's happy. :)) HA-Pee! pisssss!

* * *

Chap 13

The walls on this floor weren't the thickest to begin with, and with people inside the rooms not bothering to control their speaking, or in this case shouting volume, you and anyone within that particular vicinity could hear whatever was going on and what was being said quite clearly.

"Beca, where have you been?" Cameron asks, you can hear his fist pounding -on what you hope in one of the tables- lacing every other word of his sentence.

"Save it, dad." Beca says quick and dismissive-you can clearly picture her eye-roll, hear her scoff of indignation thrown in there.

Outside Conference room B12 it seemed like the entire building had come to a standstill as people surreptitiously stopped their tasks to listen in, glad to be firsthand witnesses to such celebrity drama.

"No, this behaviour isn't acceptable. You haven't been attending all the functions, you're constantly late to staff meetings. I had to look for you myself since you weren't answering any texts or calls from your assistant…" Cameron says, laying out each one of Beca's offenses, speaking with a very different tone than you normally heard-Almost warm, less measured and clipped. There was anger of course, but something else more poignant also lingered there.

"I was taking care of something." You let out a breath of relief at her covering up for you and your actions, It does nothing to alleviate the steadily growing guilt settling in the pit of your stomach..

"Always with the excuses! You better shape up your act young lady-"

"I'm not in the mood alright?" Beca's voice becomes clearer, louder. You can see her now. She hasn't completely stepped out of the room - she's hovering in the entrance - but she's ready to at any moment. She is quickly followed and stopped by Cameron.

"No. Fine you refuse to listen to me as your father and now I'm telling you as your boss...I know I have been absent from your life, but I demand respect. I may not know much about what's going on in your life right now, but the girl I raised wouldn't let anything get in the way of her profession and her dedication to her work. Where's your head these days?"

"Don't give me the I'm-so-disappointed-with-you crap 'cos I don't really care. I'm here aren't I? Let's just get straight to the meeting and not waste any more time." Her voice had a chilling edge trying to keep her anger in check. You know that she's making a supreme effort to remain calm, but her whole body's tense. Her hands are already shaking.

"No. Since you couldn't give us the courtesy of appearing on time, you're suspended. You won't get to attend the meetings or any Voice-related events, functions, shootings, unless you have an apology for the people who've been busting their asses covering up for your absences." Cameron says firmly, laying down the law.

It was like witnessing a car crash first-hand. The carnage and the violence and the impact left you shocked and yet you couldn't quite tear your attention away, as much as you really wanted to. And you were alone, witnessing everything. Aubrey had gone ahead; you parted with a hasty goodbye as you decide to stay, just in case Beca needed you.

"You can't do that!" Beca looks positively furious. She's screaming, overcome by her rage.

"I can't, can't I? Well I just did." Cameron's standing firm, refusing to back down as well. Like father like daughter. Then and there you could see the family resemblance. They were a picture of resoluteness, similar in the determined glint in their dark blue eyes, the set mouth. They stood facing each other- hands placed firmly on their hips- staring each other down, refusing to give way.

"No. I'll talk to Mark, to Jon." Beca's voice is shrill, almost _desperate_, grasping at straws, trying to find a way to get her way.

"They'll agree with me." Cameron sounds more tired, frustrated but less angry at this point. He makes a move, a last attempt to reach for Beca as a way of calming her down but she quickly almost forcibly pushes him away- deflecting him.

"No they won't. They practically begged me to be on the show. I'm one of the coaches-" Beca laughs derisively, trying to resume her usual confident air - but it sounds forced.

Cameron cuts across her "That was before you started. You're lucky if they'll let you keep the spot. You've yet to show them, to show _me_ that you can take responsibility for your own actions, Beca."

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! And who are _you_ to speak to me about responsibility, you didn't raise me, my mother did. You have no right whatsoever to even mention that to me. You may be my Father, but you aren't my Dad. You only act like it whenever it suits you. " Beca says slowly, fully intending for her words to hit him where it hurt. And she succeeds at the most part, Cameron's visibly upset- his face heavily lined- but it doesn't stop him from retaliating.

"You listen to me and you listen good. Out there, you can do what you like, since apparently I don't have a say anymore, but in here, under here and under me, you will listen. I expect commitment; I expect you to act professionally. And so basically, yes I can tell you whatever the hell I want!" Cameron shouts. You can almost feel the walls shaking, the sound reverberating all the way to where you are hiding.

You see a lot of people duck out of the way as Beca storms out of the room and into the hallway.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Beca's face is set, barely controlling her rage. The onlookers all disperse. You try to shrink against the wall as she turns the corner and heads in your direction. She nearly passes you, but she stops and nearly bends over, breathing quickly, almost gasping for air. Your heart goes out to her. You approach her gently and put your hand on her back.

"Beca?" She flinches. She quickly looks up and her eyes are red, her emotions barely in check; she looks ready to break.

You pull her into the nearest bathroom and check that all the stalls are empty before you lock the main door. You hear the lock click successfully and you think she takes this as a sign that it was okay, that the coast was clear, as she collapses onto the floor in a heap. You hear her as she suddenly starts crying. You run over to her, concerned.

"Don't," she gets out, curling into herself, facing away from you.

"You don't," you say as you join her on the floor, forcing her to look at you. She's quieting herself, trying to muffle her crying. Right now you don't care that you're lying face down in one of the toilets, you only care that Beca is hurting.

You wrap your arms around her and she stiffens up, but you don't let go. She's too exhausted to even try pushing you away and so you continue holding her, rocking her.

* * *

And for the longest moment, all you hear is her choking down her sobs, feeling her shaking, but then, as she calms down, her breathing slows, becomes even-paced, but still laced with an occasional sniffle; a hiccough here and there.

* * *

Then, for an even longer time, silence.

You still feel her breathing, so you're not worried.

And then, out of the blue-

"I just hate that he can still do that to me, you know. Make me feel like crap for disappointing him. Whatever...I don't care about what he thinks."

You jump, a little bit shocked at her speaking after all the vacant silence. Her voice sounds hoarse.

"We both know that you care enormously about what he thinks," you gently say. And then, even softer still, "I'm sorry that I made you miss the meeting." You're saying it fervently. "I should've known you had something better to do." Her face is partly obscured by her hair, she's talking mostly to your stomach but you feel her warm, moist breaths on your lap- on your most sensitive area. Your body can't help it's response. You feel yourself clench starting from your stomach the white hot pang traveling everywhere. You feel a little bit ashamed feeling that, when right now you're supposed to be acting the friend comforting her, not someone who gets some weird enjoyment from the girl's most vulnerable state just because you get a free feel-up.

"Yeah, you're right. It is partially your fault. But, as you've noticed I haven't been particularly thrilled with the whole idea of working with him in general. That I'm forced to see him as often as I have to. Whenever there is a meeting with him in it I try to get out of them, or if I ever turn up, it's always at the very end." You shift her ever so gently, trying to move her away from that particular area.

"Isn't he present in most of the meetings?" you say idly, playing off your inner turmoil as she stays rooted on the spot.

"Exactly..." She's wiping furiously at her eyes, laughing bitterly. You pause to think of what to say next, frantically thinking of a way to open a new topic for conversation when-

"I know, you don't have to tell me I'm being stupid. I know I haven't been taking things seriously and I should just apologize and get it over with, I just don't like the idea that he thinks he can get one over me."

"It's just that every time I've ever felt bad about myself, or doubted myself, or felt insecure..." Beca swallows thickly, "…it was always his voice I heard. His voice always telling me that I wasn't worth staying for..." Her voice breaks, wavers and Beca's eyes are welling up once again, looking into yours for something to stop her pain And it's unfair really, because you already knew you were a goner when it came to her, but with Beca looking at you all broken, the most vulnerable you'd ever seen her, you know you are in real trouble now. And she's holding you as if by a chord. You're her life-line and she's holding you tightly to her.

You don't care that you've reached the point of no return. You know you've always had the option to get away, but you don't want to, you gave up on that idea a long time ago. You're entirely in it for the long haul.

You move her gently, changing your positions as you may be here for a while. You adjust your legs as you sit up and pull her so that she's lying on your chest.

"That's the first time he's shouted at me...since...ever. I just didn't think it'd hurt, that I'd get affected this much," Beca sniffles. "Especially with him saying all of those things."

You want to be the one Beca turns to whenever she needs advice. And here, you think, is a good time to prove how exemplary you were at giving it, far better you're sure, than Jesse.

"He was just acting the part of a Dad, of all parents with all the worrying, getting angry when worried, not listening to what you have to say, saying they won't judge and they'll listen but at the end they just shout at you and never give you a chance to defend yourself and they think they're always right..."

You speak from experience. Parents could be _so_ infuriating at times.

"Okay...So wait, you're saying you agree with me?" Beca says, looking deep into your eyes. You smile but shake your head.

"What I'm saying, is that even the most perfect families have spats occasionally. Fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters, parents and their children. It's normal since no one ever sees eye to eye on all things. My family, we can get into the most pointless arguments. You should see everyone together when we have gatherings. I have this one cousin, Janet, who'll pick a fight for no good reason," but you don't want to get into that, so you continue hoping you're making sense for Beca's sake "-But in the end, while they may be hard to get along with at times, they're still family. He's still your dad and I just know that in the end, whatever way he may choose to show it, he just wants what's right for you. He cares about you a lot, Beca. He loves you. You're his only daughter."

You can't be entirely sure that you're getting to her-you can no longer see her eyes-she had just burrowed, placed her head in the crook of your neck. You feel a tiny shiver when her lips brush against your skin. And you thought you had solved your problem.

She expels a large breath that does noting to help your current state. "I guess I haven't made it easy on him either..."

You're rubbing her back trying to give her the comfort she deserves. You chastise yourself for thinking only of yourself during a time like this.

"So, are you okay?" She nods tiredly, spent from crying, letting it all out. She's looking up at you. You resist the impulse to reach for her face and wipe away her tears. It takes so much effort that you physically ache inside.

"So, you ready to step outside? Ready to march into his office and apologise?" you say, squashing the other words threatening to pour out sounding a lot like I love you, choose me, marry me. Let me make you happy. Man you loved My Best Friend's Wedding, though you really believed that he should've ended up with Julia Roberts. Hello! the hot redhead should totally get the girl, you mean the guy.

"No-"

"No?" Oh shit. See, you sucked at giving speeches, you didn't help her at all. That's the last time you give out any advice. Or you probably had to do it better next time - if there ever was a next time that is…

"I'll have to fix up first. I probably look like crap." She's standing up.

"No," you say aloud, protesting the movement. So what if you were on the floor. Beca had been wrapped up in your embrace. Beca pivots, looking back at you questioningly.

"-You don't look like crap, what are you talking about?" you say, hoping that it sounded like a whole continuous sentence.

"Are you kidding me? Man, I look horrible." Not possible you think. Her nose is all red and so what if she looks less put together than usual, more flustered and her eye make-up has gone all over the place? To you, what difference does it make? It didn't matter, but Beca seemed to think it did so you provide the remedy.

"Here...I have my make-up on me. We'll fix that in a bit, just um splash your face first and, uh, gently pat - not rub - cold water underneath your eyes," you instruct, which Beca promptly follows. "Then, uh, dry off... with this." She does this for a few minutes. You thrust paper towels towards her and as soon as she finishes, she dabs at her face.

"All good?" she asks, smiling half-heartedly.

"With the smile, much better," you reply, but you notice a piece of tissue stuck just under her eye. You reach forward to pull it off, your fingers finally making the much desired contact with her face.

"What?" she asks nervously, jumping and pulling away from the contact.

"Hold still... Here," you say when you successfully get it off. "Don't be so jumpy. I'll be trying to salvage whatever you have on your face..."

"You make it sound like it's beyond saving..."

"No, just some touch-ups here and there..." You proceed to do so. You work on touching up her mascara and smudging the eyeliner. You work steadily, occasionally answering Beca's questions.

"Are you just winging it or do you really know what you're doing?"

"Trust me." She opens her eyes and narrows them.

"Fine, I uh read some article online. I've done it myself a few times, so close your eyes please. So we can get this done."

"What article?"

"The fashion spot one. Have you heard of it?" She shakes her head.

"Stop moving… Well what I'm following is what some NARS national makeup stylist, Jake Broullard, said to, which is to 'add a darker shadow around your lashes, top and bottom, and blend with a softer colour..." you dictate while you perform the actions. "-This will transform your teary eyes into sexy eyes." You also add concealer under the eyes and a little blush to cheeks and lastly, "perk up your look with a coloured eye liner." There, you're done. Not too shabby. "Viola! It is finished," you say, trying a French accent.

"Yeah I look...ready enough?" she says glancing at the mirror, dismissing your work and how beautiful a transformation you had accomplished.

"But do you _feel _ready?" you say prodding at her.

"Yeah...a little." Yeah that really convinced me. Hmm sarcasm you see the appeal.

"If I had Zaditor with me you could use it to get rid of the redness in your eyes, but its fine... You're fine." Mighty fine.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Pretty late I think. They're probably locking up by now."

"Let's go then," she says, then tries the toilet door but doesn't go out.

"What?" you ask, wondering what was taking her so long or if she had suddenly gotten cold feet and needed some more time.

"Are you okay?'

"Yeah. Yeah... No, it's not me..."

"What is it then?"

"It's the door."

You make your way to the door and try the handle. It won't budge. "It's locked," you say, glancing questioningly at Beca who has a sombre expression on her face.

"Yeah I know... We're locked in."

* * *

A/N: Also thanks for the music suggestions, keep 'em coming I will try to use them if and when I can. I really loved listening to the ones you all have already suggested. Keeping an ear out for all kinds of music-I really do want to expand my horizons.

Have a hug and spread the love!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N And here you go a nice looong chapter! Send me love through reviews, that is if you love the chapter...I have a feeling you will but hey, that's just me being cocky.

* * *

Previously on Never Know What She Means To Me…

_"What time is it?" she asks._

_"Pretty late I think. They're probably locking up by now." _

_"Let's go then," she says, then tries the toilet door but doesn't go out. _

"_What?" you ask, wondering what was taking her so long or if she had suddenly gotten cold feet and needed some more time._

_"Are you okay?'_

_"Yeah. Yeah... No, it's not me..."_

_"What is it then?"_

_"It's the door."_

_You make your way to the door and try the handle. It won't budge. "It's locked," you say, glancing questioningly at Beca who has a sombre expression on her face._

_"Yeah I know... We're locked in."_

* * *

You don't want to freak out, but you can't believe you've managed to lock yourselves in a toilet. A toilet! How did it even happen? How is it even possible? And yet it had to happen. It has happened to you.

You don't want to accept it, but you've tried everything: jimmying the lock, talking it out and trying each and every one of your cards, banging, shouting...Beca even tried picking it with a couple of hair pins.

Several hours later you're resigned to your fate, stuck for the time being in the toilet.

* * *

"There's practically no signal in here." You're scrambling every which way. You even went as far as to try climbing on top of the marble top You even try to lean out of the bathroom window, but it has grills... How uncon-fucking-venient for you? You hate swearing, but you can't help it. You were _so_ looking forward to a nice hot bath once you got home.

"My iPhone has got no reception, no coverage, nothing," says Beca unhelpfully.

"So we're stuck here. Until when?"

"For the night at least..."

"At least? Isn't it a working day tomorrow?"

"Uh No-I think it's some corporate holiday or something, but they'll probably have someone over to clean in the morning right?"

"Oh my God!"

"I thought you'd be glad we're stuck somewhere together..." smiling, waggling her eyebrows-trying to be all positive about the situation she'd been doing that the whole night to your irritation.

You throw a frustrated, tired glance her way and her smile shrinks a bit, "-Or not. It is happening way too frequently, isn't it?"

"I'd be happy any other place, but we are stuck in the toilet." You blow your hair away from your face. You feel so uncomfortable, so sticky.

"Hey, you want to play a game? Let's say every name that we know that people use to call washrooms." Beca bounces up clapping her hands excitedly. You know she's trying to distract you and usually you'd be grateful, find it cute even but not right now, not like this.

"Why would I do that?" you cut across harshly, allowing yourself to rest on the floor, exhausted. This is what someone with nowhere to go looks like. You literally have nowhere to go and you're dirty already, so might as well just go with it.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one with the it-gets-better crap?"

"I can think of anything. We're stuck in the toilet, it doesn't get much crappier than this."

"Yeah, at least if one of us needs to take a crap we've got it covered."

"Sooo not funny."

"Lighten up. We're okay, everything will be okay." Beca nudges you, sidling up to you, then sits down so that you're both leaning against the wall. You let your head rest and fall onto her shoulder and she doesn't flinch or move at all at the weight. She even rests her head atop of yours- an action that slowly makes everything, all the negativity, leak out of you. You finally let it out expelling it in one large, long, sigh; allowing yourself to further relax into your position.

"Lavatory," you murmur, acceding to the game. Might as well make the most of the situation.

"What?" Beca asks softly, lifting her head looking to see if you were still miffed.

"British, you know. Lav for short?"

"Oh... We're playing now. Okay, British...Um, the loo," Beca says sounding relieved.

"W.C?" you say unsure.

"Water Closet... Okay, uh restroom."

"Bathroom?" you ask but Beca nods.

"Yeah it's counted."

"Washroom," she says after a beat.

"Ladies room," you fire back instantly.

"Men's room," Beca says just as quickly, smirking.

"Powder room," you say excitedly. Okay this was fun.

"The John."

"The Jakes." You're answering rapidly, pushing your brain to stay ahead. You don't know what the point of this game is, or if there's even a prize, but hell you aren't going to lose once you've started. The prize better be good... Hmm, the two of you alone in a room with nothing to do… You'd probably come up with all kinds of interesting fun activities to alleviate boredom.

Fun activities with the two of you alone eh?

You're liking this picture you're painting.

You resume; get your head back in the game with renewed vigour.

Encouraged, "Urinal."

"The head"

"I don't think I've heard of that one."

"It's used by the military, the navy and coastguard - even the marines. A little trivia. They refer to it as such because way back when, the bathrooms were positioned at the bow of the ships."

"Okay. Um, I hear somewhere before that the army and the air force call it the latrine...I don't know why."

"Commode."

"Privy"

"Outhouse" You don't know where all her information is coming from, but you however… You may or may not have started reading the thesaurus whenever you were in the crapper.

"The crapper."

"The shitter."

"Uh, -little girl's room? You can't say little boy's room."

"And why not?"

"Well you did the same thing with ladies room and men's room, you can't do that twice."

"We have rules now?"

"Yeah we're making it up as we go along," you say breezily, smiling, feeling your triumph at hand.

"I came up with the game..." Beca huffs, getting to her feet.

"And so?" you ask suddenly irritated.

"I should be the one in charge of the rules," she says pompously.

"Fine, whatever. So I suppose you automatically win then?" You stand up only to enjoy staring her down.

"What? No! I won fair and square..."

"I should win...And no you didn't!"

"Are you saying I cheated?"

"How do I know you weren't using the dictionary on you iPhone?"

"I wasn't...I don't need to cheat to win...Maybe I should be accusing you of cheating."

"I would never cheat on you!" you shout angrily and the two of you pause to consider what you just uttered. "I mean I would never cheat against you. Is that right?" You're mulling this over...Huh how'd that slip out? When you take a glance at Beca she's trying not to smile, but then she catches you looking at her and her smile's suddenly there and your lips follow unconsciously. Then you break into laughter and Beca's joining you, perhaps realizing at the same time how truly idiotic you both were being.

"It's a tie then?" Beca says as you both recover. She takes your hand and leads you back to the floor to resume your previous seating positions. This time, she leans on your shoulder.

"Okay, no more games. I didn't realise we were both so competitive..." She hasn't let go of your hand, but she doesn't do anything with it either. Your hand and her hand. They're both just resting on top of the other. You don't feel like moving it. It's pressed almost in prayer.

Your mind recalls a scene from Romeo and Juliet when they first met, when they first kissed. One of the most tragic, but the most memorable love stories of all time had started with a simple action of their two hands touching. Your mind drifts, imagining Beca and you in the place of Romeo and Juliet…

_**ROMEO CHLOE **"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_ you say glancing lovingly, completely enthralled, into Beca's eyes loving the feeling of her hands in yours._  
_

You covered Shakespeare's works once in class and you had read for Juliet once before in a play, but in this occasion you really felt like the Romeo in the relationship and Beca was your ladylove. Romeo was trying to convince Juliet to kiss him, to take notice of him, to want him. Sound familiar?

When you close your eyes you can clearly imagine the two of you all dressed up in the Elizabethan garbs. You can imagine Beca wearing the famous vermillion velvet gown, embroidered with silk, gemstones and pearls, the one from Franco Zeffirelli's "Romeo and Juliet". You loved that version of the movie more than the one with Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio.

And you, you imagine in a slightly more feminine version of Romeo's outfit, minus the breeches and the sword, but including the gray-blue puffy/poofy sleeves, 'cos you can totally rock those.

_**JULIET BECA "**__Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,Which mannerly devotion shows in this;For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _she says as the two of you join hands as though in prayer. You see the faint blush on Beca's cheeks from the simple action._  
_

___**ROMEO CHLOE**_ "Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers too?" You counter, leaning close- while she looks everywhere but at you._  
_

_**JULIET BECA "**_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer. " she says softly, her eyes downcast

_**ROMEO CHLOE "**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." _

_**JULIET BECA "**Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." __she says trying to deter you from kissing her. But yo have every intent to-  
_

_**ROMEO CHLOE "**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." _you say, laying a short sweet kiss upon your Juliet_  
_

_**JULIET BECA **_eyes slowly flutter open, they're still dazed when she says, _"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

_**ROMEO CHLOE "**Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!Give me my sin again." _You're leaning in again, for what you hope is a much longer kiss-_  
_

* * *

"Chloe?" Beca shakes you, snapping you out of it. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were falling asleep, or if it was a seizure or something. You started drooling."

"Yeah...sorry about that." You wipe your mouth with a tissue. Okay you really had a wild imagination, or was that a dream. Whatever it was, it had seemed so real. You shake your head slowly trying to clear your head. "What were we saying? Oh, being competitive. Yeah I have to constantly be on my toes with a friend like Aubrey."

"Yeah she's pretty okay, she's just very tough on the outside. I get it she's strong in order to be protective of the things, of the people she loves." You're smiling at that, Beca complementing Aubrey and Aubrey taking a liking to Beca. She didn't have to say it, but you knew Beca had finally passed her test. You're so happy your plan had worked. Even if it wasn't as top-secret as you wanted it to be.

"She's very protective of me." You smile wryly, remembering all the times that Aubrey had gone too far, staying faithful to her duty of protecting you.

"Yeah I get that," Beca says looking straight into your eyes. "You're worth getting protective over," she says shyly. You're smiling, touched. You feel the heat in your face, wondering bewilderedly what had come over Beca.

"Aw that's sweet," you say smiling gratefully at her.

"So uh, did you want a prize?" Beca asks, averting her eyes, then laughing back to her usual unserious self. She seems to always shy away, stay as far as possible from compliments and moments like that.

"How about we both get to choose what the next activity is?" you propose,

"Okay, you first." Beca says. You're seriously considering putting forward your earlier idea. Let's just have sex, but instead you blurt out..."I meant what I said, I want to know you Beca."

"You know a lot about me already." Beca snorts, not taking your request seriously but as soon as she looks up and quickly reads the expression on your face she pauses, thinking about it. It takes that one look for her to see, to get what exactly_ it is_ you want from her.

You're pushing it-you're being pushy- just like she said you were at times, and you know you should just be happy with what you have so far, but you can't help wanting to know everything, as much as possible about her.

"Okay... What is it that you want to know?" she asks apprehensively. Her eyes are glittering, but you're not sure what you're reading in them.

"Something... you've never told anyone." you slowly say, all the while keeping an eye on Beca. Her eyebrows furrow.

She's quiet and you can almost hear the cogs turning in her head as she seriously considers opening up and giving you what you're asking of her.

"I know it's not easy, but I won't judge or anything. I'm just here to listen."

"I don't know..." She's started fidgeting; bouncing her knee, chewing at her lip.

She keeps looking back at you, her eyes meeting yours intensely, her mouth opening; seemingly ready to speak but she quickly closes it, shaking her head, then resumes her fidgeting.

"It can be anything as long as it's about you-" you say after Beca keeps repeating the action several times.

"Yes. It isn't easy, it's difficult-" Beca barks out, startling you.

"Okay, we don't have to..." you back track immediately. It seems you really had to take baby steps with Beca.

She let's out a sigh.

"It isn't easy, it's difficult-" Beca continues much more gently. She lifts her face to you. It looks set, her mind made up "-but I want to let you in Chloe, I want you to know me..."

You nod your head slowly, afraid to respond less Beca lose her nerve and break the moment, her feeling of confidence brought by this odd place of sanctuary.

"Okay, you wanted to know something about me, something I've never told anyone."

You quickly smile in encouragement, firmly gripping her hand. She smiles weakly at the gesture, quickly squeezing it back.

Why was she so solemn? This was going to be big wasn't it? She looks scared. You almost want to take it back, ask another question, propose another activity.

Yeah. You probably should, you're thinking after watching Beca resume bouncing her knee again. You finally place your hand atop it to still all movement.

You already had enough drama for the evening- more like early morning judging by the little you can see from the window. You're about to tell Beca to relax, that she's off the hook when-

"-Well, I used to uh hurt myself." You start, not expecting that at all.

"You mean..." You suddenly feel sick, your stomach clenching uncomfortably. Beca had indulged in self-mutilation, actually caused harm to herself? You are shaking all the way to your hands as you take her arms and inspect them. Your stomach unclenches when you see that they have no trace of scars whatsoever. "I don't see anything," you say, perplexed.

"Well I wouldn't put it anywhere that I expose all the time..." She lifts her shirt at the back. You don't even have it in you to feel excited at the flash of skin, because you see light faded marks on the base of her back.

"When did-" You can't really get out the words. You don't know, it's hurting you. You feel a little betrayed. Your perfect girl wasn't so perfect after all. "These scars are old," you comment aloud, laying trembling fingers across the jutted, uneven mark. But, she had cut pretty deep for it to still show.

"Remember I took a break after Broadway?" She's looking at you to acknowledge, to know these things. She does know that you're a devoted fan after all...

"Yeah for almost two years..."

"How was life for you when you were ten?" You aren't sure where this conversation is going, but you play along.

"Well a lot of firsts: first kiss by a boy, first punching of said boy, first starring role in a play, first dance recital."

"You can say it was pretty eventful."

"Why, how was it for you?" you ask cautiously.

"The year after I turned ten was the year my Dad left and never came back and those two years after away from Broadway where bad - well it was the worst ever. I went back to normal school to try my hand at a normal life. The kids weren't too nice to me. Turns out being a Broadway kid didn't mean anything to the kids our age. They said some really hurtful, mean things. I didn't have too many friends. Kids can be so mean, you know. It really messed me up for a while there." Her face has become impassive. Her eyes are empty, immersed in her own inner musings.

You feel yourself getting angry; on the defensive for her. What assholes, they were lucky you didn't know who they are, you swear you'd hunt each and everyone of them down and make them pay. "Well they suck. Where are they now? Probably flipping burgers or something." you say glancing her way for some sort of reaction, but all it does is cause her eyes to flash with contained emotion.

"And they all probably have less shit too deal with. No constant pressure to be an example, to be freaking perfect that I can't make a mistake. I can't act crazy or be free to do anything without it being posted online. One drunken night where I even let myself slip, let things go out of hand can get my face plastered across newspapers, be on a million TV sets everywhere."

You know that was the sacrifice of being famous, no privacy, nothing was your own anymore. And till now you thought Beca had just gotten used to it, but it seems as if you never really could. She was still mightily affected.

You're seeing Beca in a whole new light, not entirely a bad one just a different one. You see that everything about her - the aloofness, the confidence, the tough-girl I-don't-give-a-damn attitude, even the sarcasm - was just an act. She really was just a softie inside, afraid of being hurt just like everyone else.

"And I'm not the kind to even want that kind of attention. I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful, 'cos I love where I am. The influence I can use to actually spread good things, positive messages, being able to set an example to all kinds of people and I appreciate everything I've accomplished and the possibilities because of it. I just, I wish that I could stop being me for a day. Or I wish I could get one day where I could be me. Just Beca, not Beca Mitchell, or DJ B, or anyone..." Beca trails of, staring silently at the ceiling before she stands up and starts walking across the room, to stare out the window. You don't follow her, for once giving her the space she needs. From where she's seated she seems so far away, you realize that it's the furthest you'd been from each other since the two of you got stuck in here.

You rub your hands up and down your arms only just experiencing how cold it was without Beca's body next to yours. It had registered somewhere in the back of your mind that Beca was always so warm, so snuggable; perfect for snuggling.

You're still reeling, a bit taken aback...that was _a lot_ to take in and you're still processing everything she'd said.

You said you'd wanted to know everything and that's exactly what you got. You love her and nothing's changed. Except,it's the first time that you've actually felt really sorry for her.

You want to apologize, for what though; for making things really weird, for putting her in a spot, for making her remember something so horrible. No, you want to apologize for her pain, you want to tell her that you're sorry she felt like she had no one to turn to, that she felt that hurting herself, causing the physical pain was all she could do to counter, to relieve the emotional pain; to be able to escape. But most of all, you wished you'd met earlier. You're wholeheartedly sorry that you weren't there. But it was in the past and you can't help that girl, but this girl right in front of you, you think you can.

Right now, you know she's feeling sorry for herself. Twice in one night-despite all your efforts- she's feeling downtrodden, downright depressed.

Wrong move. So much for fun activities, you've totally spoiled everything. You sit in silence, feeling a bit depressed yourself; gone completely is the promise of the lighthearted banter of earlier.

And the worse part is...you can't really think. You don't know what to say. You're supposed to be good at this, it's what you do, helping people. But you're stumped. You've emptied out all your advice, you'd already given your best speech and whatever you might come up with to say, you're sure she's not ready, that she doesn't want to hear anything yet and you don't really know how else to make her feel better.

Unless... you start singing for her. It's a pretty out there idea-almost embarrassing and stupid-given the place and the timing when you think about it. And that's saying something as you always did manage to achieve both around Beca. But she never really complained over your random, spur of the moment moments...in fact, you had a feeling she actually enjoyed your regular bouts of insanity. Well, she hasn't complained so far.

Okay here it goes. You think of singing the cheesiest song ever, knowing- _hoping_ it'll get her to smile.

"Hey Beca...I know you're all-" you say gesturing at her, silently conveying her current state, "but can I, only if you're feeling up to it, ask another question?"

She turns to you. "Okay...shoot." she says standing up and walking over, but she opts not to sit and instead leans on one of the bathroom stall doors, waiting for your question expectantly.

She's all worn out but she's still humoring you-how can she think she was anything but perfect. You stand up as well and reach for her hand,

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" you ask Beca seriously.

"Uh, I'm not really feeling it right now Chlo-" she says, pulling her hand away."Why do you suddenly want to dance?" She asks confused, she isn't smiling but her eyes have lit up, her mouth twitches amused without meaning to be at your question.

You just shake your head and continue.

"Or would you run and never look back?" You sure her brains working at overdrive, wondering why you're the one who's acting all messed up. You laugh at her expression and start singing instead of just saying the lines.

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul tonight?_

You stop and her mouth drops open in shock when she finally recognizes the song. Her face is as confused as ever but it also has that look that she sometimes held while regarding you, this sincere fondness making her eyes sparkle happily. She's shaking her head almost with a what-am-I-to-do-with-you expression on her face.

"Well go on..." she says, biting her lip still fighting that smile.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
_Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._ She's on the verge of it you can feel it.

_Now would you die for the one you love?_  
_Oh hold me in your arms tonight._

She rolls her eyes then starts singing along,

_I can be your hero baby _She's following how Enriques Iglesias sounds, complete with his over-the-top airy almost nasal voice. And it has you in stitches, the both of you are warbling out the song and you're having a ball.

_I can kiss away the pain _You really wish you could, _  
_

_I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Beca's eyes are on yours, pulling you in. Then she laughs, "Oh my god that was so queerballs." is all she says before she winks showing that she's teasing finally allowing herself to smile. You totally have the best ideas... well, sometimes when you're lucky.

You're up all night, to get some you're up all night to get lucky. Yes maybe now, you might get lucky.

"C'mon let's sit down." she says pulling you down with her. Her smile won't quite leave her right now, you're cross-legged on the floor facing each other, you're knee against hers...she takes both your hands in hers then interlaces them.

"I was right, the acoustics in the washroom are way better we should practice here all the time..." You say, your smile growing as she's looking at your hands joined-probably thinking they fit perfectly- you know you are. You giggle a bit when Beca starts to play with your fingers.

"I thought you'd avoid spending more time than necessary in washrooms after this..." She says looking up from them,

"Well it can't be avoided, right? I'll probably be hesitant in locking the doors from now on..." Beca laughs warmly, and you join in feeling giddy when her eyes aren't leaving yours.

"Chloe, thanks for that... for pulling me out of my own thoughts."

"I'm the one who made you think about those things in the first place, I'm sorry." You say, she just shakes her head at what you said,

"You were just trying to get to know me, I chose what to tell you...and the truth is, I'm really happy that I did. Because you really do make me fee like I _can_ tell you everything. Cos' the only time I feel like me is when I'm with you. You make me feel safe to be..._me_.

"I wish there were more people like you, Chloe." Beca says ducking her head, looking adorably shy.

"There are, you just need to be open to them, to possibilities. People tend to surprise you" You say lifting her head by the chin, she takes your hand again

"I'm trying to pay you a complement Miss Beale..." and you duck your head this time, letting her continue "I just want you to know that for if we don't get out."

"Why? We aren't going to die in here. I'm pretty sure they're looking for us, for you. I'm sure people will remember us going in here." You say, laughing at the idea.

"But just, I might not say this ever again after this..."She says her voice earnest, her tone urgent her eyes intent.

You completely understand. You together in a bathroom was different. Once she got outside she'd be in the public eye once again. This may be the only time that you were truly alone.

"Whatever we say in here, stays in here," you say to satiate her concerns.

"I wanted to say that I'm so glad that you're in my life... You mean a lot to me. I- " your heart thuds so hard in your chest, you're sure Beca can hear it, you're at the edge of your seat..." I " You saw something in her eyes the way she's now looking at you- alarms are going off in your head.

"I-" You're holding you're breath. Please let her say what you think she's going to say.

The door suddenly shakes.

"Beca? Are you in here? Beca Marie Mitchell?"

The two of you are looking at each other, not quite believing who had found you.

"Dad?" Beca calls back.

"Beca, yes I'm here. I've been looking everywhere for you. I'll get you out of here, I promise."

* * *

Music: Hero Enrique Iglesias

Get Lucky Daft Punk briefly


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Sorry about the last chapter, I was surprised and weirdly pleased that some of you both hated and loved the sorta-kinda cliffhanger. But I'm happy overall because it means that I'm doing something right with my writing-that it's effective enough that it would evoke such reactions. And I sincerely do appreciate both the good and the bad. Though it kinda hurt when someone said they hated me and said that I was mean...but I'm just being oversensitive. I'm okay now...it's okay.*sob* I'm kidding...I think.

Also I know Beca's dad sucks...but try not to hate him too much, he's trying.

So this chapter took long to put together, it's longer than usual, and I feel like it was still not long enough...I personally think it doesn't really resolve much but...it's a filler chapter, the next one which i hope to post within the next few says will fast forward things a bit-back to the competition knock out rounds and stuff. So stay tuned. and on with the story!

* * *

Previously on Never Know What She Means To Me...

_"But just, I might not say this ever again after this..." You completely understand. You together in a bathroom was different. Once she got outside she'd be in the public eye once again. This may be the only time that you were truly alone._

_"Whatever we say in here, stays in here," you say to satiate her concerns._

_"I wanted to say that I'm so glad that you're in my life... You mean a lot to me._

_The door suddenly shakes._

_"Beca? Are you in here? Beca Marie Mitchell?"_

_The two of you are looking at each other, not quite believing who had found you._

_"Dad?" Beca calls back._

_"Beca, yes I'm here. I've been looking everywhere for you. I'll get you out of here, I promise."_

And just like that Beca's dads' voice pierces through your little bubble of a safe haven, forcing the reality of your situation upon the two of you. You waste no time in scrambling out of your positions on the floor to press your ears against the door, in order to make it much easier to communicate with Beca's dad.

You're disappointment of Beca's speech being interrupted -which you were sure was going to the biggest confession of love ever- was trumped by the relief you felt at finally being found.

You're wondering at your turn of luck, it was supposed to be a holiday today and yet you were found by Mr Mitchell, Executive Producer of all people.

But, you're not the only one who's feeling grateful.

"Dad. Daddy, I'm sorry! " Beca says in a burst of emotion. "I haven't exactly been fair to you,"

"No, you haven't, but go on," he says, causing Beca to cough out a mildly offended "hey!" amidst her laughter.

"Well...that's all I got. That was it. That's my great, heartfelt apology. I'm not really capable of... I don't really know how else to say it." Beca says awkwardly at losing her nerve,

"It's okay Becs... you don't have to, I understand-I know where it is you're coming from. I know that I've let you down countless of times and that... I haven't been so fair to you either, " Cameron says clearing his throat, "but I'm trying to fix things. I've been trying to be better, to make everything up to you." He stops, his voice getting choked up towards the end.

"Dad... Yeah, I appreciate how you're trying so hard with me, but I just..." she breaths shakily, trying to keep it together, "have some pent-up emotions, _a lot_ of emotions and unresolved issues I guess." She says sharing a look with you, "Stuff that isn't... entirely your fault. Well, a lot of it is," she says honestly, causing the two of them to chuckle momentarily, "but I can't keep blaming you. I just… Can we fix this once we get outside?" Beca says her voice small, holding back her tears. You place your hand consolingly at the small of her back, she smiles a little, the corner of her mouth lifting.

"Of course, honey. And I'm really sorry about earlier as well. After I let myself cool down, I felt so guilty about shouting at you, talking to you like that." He says gravely "Ahem, I'm supposed to be the level-headed one, aren't I, but your old man keeps letting his anger get the best of him."

"Yeah, I tend to let my negative emotions get the best of me too. I'll be better. I know I should've been ready to apologize at once and owned up to everything, but I let it go on for as long as possible. I didn't want to give in so easily." she admits, shamefaced.

"Well, you always were a bull-headed kid..." Cameron gently teases,

"I think I get all that bullheadedness from you Dad." Beca says

You hear Cameron's deep laughter and Beca soon joins in. You can't believe you get to see,hear this- the two of them laughing together, sharing a light hearted moment for the first time in years. Especially after how crazy angry the two of them were at each other, seemingly just a while ago.

But you think it's about time you let your presence be known. You've been an unwarranted witness, a fly on the wall, far longer than you think they would appreciate.

"Hi, uh, Mr Mitchell sir." you say gently, wondering if there was ever a better way to avoid rudely interrupting their moment.

"Who's that with you?" he says, suddenly on alert.

"It's Chloe."

"Who?"

"Blue-eyed, redheaded, really talented, stunningly pretty Chloe." When there's still silence in the other end, "Honestly, dad? Gorgeous redhead, I just spelled it out for you. You really can't have forgotten this girl," Beca says. You raise an eyebrow at Beca and she just shrugs. "What, it's true..." she just says in reply, which causes you to smile both amused and bashful.

"Chloe... Beale?" you say helpfully, hoping to jog his memory.

"Yeah...Oh Yeah! You're one of my daughter's girls. Why couldn't you have just said she was in your team Becs?" Cameron asks cheekily, causing Beca to roll her eyes, shaking her head.

"So-rry! People usually have no trouble remembering once I mention her distinct attributes and of course her name should've been a no brainer. She was right with me when you, you know, confronted me," Beca scoffs, smart-assed as ever. You see now where she gets it from.

"You know, I thought I saw the blonde girl you were with earlier," Cameron interrupts. "She was trying to get in past the guard, saying we were keeping a Chloe captive, threatening to take it to court if we didn't present Chloe to her within the next few hours. She's been running my ear with a million questions."

"Yeah, that's Aubrey all right," Beca says, while you just laugh at your best friend's tendency to really go all out crazy sometimes.

"You know, I wanted to start looking for you right after our fight, but no one had seen where you went, no one could find you. I know you wouldn't answer a call from me, but I tried anyway. So I asked your assistant, who by the way is very scary, angry and unhelpful. When I asked her, the only thing she could tell me was 'the white girl probably went home'. I waited in your office for a few hours, then decided to go to your apartment instead. I saw your car was still in the parking lot and I know you never leave your baby behind if you can help it. And so I waited. I even called up security to watch the surveillance footage of the entire day, until someone said the last time you had been sighted was out on the hall near conference room B12, then you just disappeared and I went there immediately.

Beca and you are reacting appropriately, entranced with Cameron's story; laughing, gasping, making sounds of acknowledgement in all the right places. Beca on her part looks truly touched and impressed at how well her Dad knew her, the little details he kept, how hard he had tried finding her.

"I was just about to give up after the search remained fruitless, when I could've sworn I heard singing. I followed the sound and it led me here. I couldn't quite believe it. How did you get locked in here?"

"Long story actually. We're not quite sure ourselves." You start to hear numerous footsteps outside, some commotion.

"Who's with you outside?" Beca asks when you give a start of surprise.

"It's okay, just sit back and uh relax..." The two of you share a glance.

"Yeah, we've done lots of sitting down and relaxing," Beca says, taking your hand and idly swinging it between the two of you.

"Don't worry, I called in some resources to fix this mess. They'll get you out."

"Okay..." the two of you say, but you remain standing- to keyed up to sit back down.

A few minutes later and the door is swung open. And argh. You raise your hands to shield your eyes as you're blinded by all the light.

Was it always so much brighter out there?

"Is it me or does everything seem larger, more spacious?" Beca asks after she finishes rubbing her eyes. You blink, feeling your eyes recover and adjust.

"I feel like we're finally breathing in clean air..." The two of you are standing at the doorway, reveling in everything the outside world has to offer and while you finally walk out and you see that you do have more space. You realize that now you no longer have a reason-an excuse, you don't have to be pressed too close, within an inch of Beca anymore.

You decide to hold onto it for as long as it lasts, for as long as Beca doesn't pull away first.

The two of you smile back at the toilet. "Good old trusty toilet...I'll actually miss this place." Beca sighs looking all nostalgic.

"You're kidding right?" You say, but you're looking back as well, a small smile on your face.

"Yeah we will always have this... Wait a minute, this place seems oddly familiar. I feel déjà vu all of a sudden."

"Uh, we really need to get some food in you. I think the emptiness is getting to your head. Of course it's familiar, we spent almost a day in there." You hadn't really cared about food when you were in there, it had been the last thing on your mind, but now your stomach grumbles at the mere mention of it. What had been the last thing you had eaten? Some toast for breakfast and orange juice, that was it...

"I just realized something," Beca says. Her face clear at her realization. You're frowning, concerned with her mental as well as physical well-being.

"What?" you ask, hesitantly.

"This is the bathroom where we first officially met." she says

"How do you figure-" but then, you look around and realize she's right. The two of you are standing right at the spot.

"You're right." you say returning her huge smile, her excitement infectious.

"Weird." The two of you say at the same time. What was it about you, Beca and washrooms?

Once again, your eyes are locking with each other's and you are propelled back to that precise moment when you felt that you were so sure she'd say it.

"You said you wanted to tell me something, you never quite got to finish..."

"Yeah. It's something about me that I've kept hidden for so long, but not in an overly depressing way. Something I don't like talking about aloud, but I've known this about myself for-"

Her phone suddenly starts to go off.

"That is the sound of a million messages trying to reach your phone all at the same time," you comment as she reached for said phone.

"Yup, several messages and missed calls from my assistant, from my publicist, from my dad and from... Jesse..."

It's weird, you feel like she hadn't mentioned him in days.

"Jesse! Oh god, he must've been really worried." She almost sounded like she had forgotten him for a moment there.

"Beca, it's Jesse," Cameron says from behind you two and you quickly turn around, your heart beating really fast. You frown when you don't see Jesse anywhere, unless he was hiding behind the wall or something. Weird… You see Cameron waving his mobile phone, then proceeding to hand it over to Beca. Oh, okay. He's on the phone. You were scared for a moment there that Jesse was actually here in America, not far away in Europe, frightened that he would be back in the picture even before you had completely erased him out of it. And you were just so close to making her yours.

"Beca! Okay you're in one piece, you're alright! I was so worried. I was trying to call you as soon as I heard…"

But even hearing his voice doesn't settle well with you. It does nothing to calm your sudden apprehensions.

You look over to see that they're on Facetime. You get a glimpse of how happy Beca's face becomes when his face finally appears, catching up to the sound. With a heavy heart you move to walk away to give Beca her privacy with him, but Beca quickly grabs your hand, keeping you in place close to her, sending a pleading look- begging with those eyes that you can't resist, so that you two are on the screen.

"...Oh. Hi Chloe. Hey, are you both okay?" Jesse asks. You can see there's a crease on his forehead, but he quickly smoothens it out.

"Yeah, we're good. They should totally make shirts that say 'I survived being locked in a toilet', you say, which makes Beca laugh weakly.

"So it wasn't that bad? How'd it even happen? And with the two of you."

"Long story short, as is normal Dad and I were biting each other's heads off and I went away to cool off. So, I went to the bathroom and Chloe accompanied me. We went into the bathroom together, just like all normal girls do, nothing big about that and uh, I wanted a minute away from everyone-so we shut the door on everyone outside," she answers drolly making light of everything as is her way-before she yawns, You didn't need that action to know how tired she is. You can hear it, see the redness of her eyes, the bags around her eyes. She's emotionally and physically spent.

"How did you survive in there? What did you guys even do? I bet you had to come up with a lot of things to keep yourselves preoccupied. I can imagine a lot went down."

"Uh...Well"

You keep silent, not really having an answer.

"I mean it would be kinda nice to hear from you. It'd be nice to know what's going on-what's been going on...once in a while," Jesse says and there's something to his tone - almost accusing.

Beca's eyes narrow, then she raises a single brow.

"What are you trying to say Jess? What're you implying?"

You don't really feel like watching a lover's quarrel between the two. Sure, you liked the idea that maybe there were some unresolved problems or some brewing tension between the two, but can anyone say 'awkward' watching at such a close range.

Third party premier seat.

"It's just that we haven't really had the chance to talk much lately..." he says in a much gentler tone.

"We've both been busy. I've been trying, you're never available when I call and vice versa with me. And, it's not all my fault, so why the hell does it sound like you're blaming me, pinning everything on me?" she says, trying to raise her voice but it comes out scratchy the beginning of a sore throat or perhaps a cold.

Lay off Jesse, she's had a long night, you're thinking but you don't really have the heart to interrupt. You haven't the energy to say it out loud.

"Don't get mad, I'm just trying to say that I'm sorry I keep missing you. I missed hearing from you, I miss you. I just wanted to know how you were."

You had made the decision of keeping your face neutral, to keep it blank, but you had to fight hard to resist the impulse of rolling your eyes at at that last line.

"I was -It was alright. We got by. I'm not sure if it's an experience I'd want to go through ever again, but I'm okay Jess. You don't need to be worried about anything," Beca says, sounding more wary, even a tad bit impatient.

It could've just been you, but you thought that she had a double meaning to her words the 'anything' could've easily been anyone…

"Hey, maybe I should just come home. Things are moving speedily along here. Travis Walt is proving to be a major hit...definite pontech. I have a loose schedule I could fly down tomorrow?"

Your heart thuds harder in suspense.

"Jesse, I thought you said you'd still needed a couple of weeks; that you wouldn't be ready until next week. For everything to be entirely settled," Beca says. Phew.

"Wow, thanks for enthusiasm there. You really sound like you miss me. Way to make it out like I'm the last person that you want to see right now..." he says, and you see the little bit of hurt in his eyes.

Beca, however is quick to reassure him.

"No. No, of course I do! I'm sorry, I sound so unenthusiastic about you coming home- I am. It's just that I don't want you to rush things. You've been working really hard on Travis, planning his debut album release for more than two years. I can't make you drop everything and leave, especially when you're just about to reach your mark. Not for my account and I'm sorry I'm cranky and irritable as I feel, I'm just… tired." she says earnestly, "C'mon Jess of course I missed you!"

The speech works, causing Jesse's boyish grin to brighten again, good mood restored.

You inwardly groan, but you think your stomach does as well.

"Yeah. We should get both of you out of here, get some decent food and let you rest," Cameron says, wondering back after talking to the men who had gotten you out- hearing the tail end of their conversation.

His words seem to go unnoticed and unacknowledged by Beca, whose attention seems to be focused on something else.

You hear before you actually see who exactly it is...

"Chloe!" comes the unearthly wail form behind you and the next second you are completely smothered. The air is knocked clean straight out of you by a mess of blonde hair that is Aubrey Posen, smelling like her mango scented shampoo."I kept calling you...and I was waiting with such good news...and when you didn't come... and you always, always leave a message, you find a way to inform me if you can't come home." You note how cold and damp she feels, You realize that those are because of all her tears. She's covered in them.

"How did you manage to lock yourself in a bathroom? That is the dumbest thing ever..." she says angrily, or as angry as she can manage through her violent crying.

As she's speaking she keeps tightening her grip on you, afraid that for just one second you'll disappear. She's absolutely wrecked sobbing, leaving everyone in the vicinity dumbstruck and cautious, more so you and Beca. You're sure you have similar worries for her mental health.

She's babbling, barely making sense. Aubrey only got like this when she was really scared.

She's completely lost her head, like the eloquent lawyer in her just stepped out of the building.

Her face is red and gone is her normally put together poised self. She never allows herself to look like this you think, you must've really scared her.

"And I kept thinking, what if you got mugged, or got hit by a car. 'Cos that would be a very good reason for you to not come home. And I'm not saying those are good things cos they're very, very bad and horrible, but it was a better excuse than locking yourself in a toilet. And I was envisioning what would your mother say to me? I promised I'd look after you...and I just left you... Then I remembered I'd left you here. And that you wouldn't just leave the building if Beca was still in it... You would never leave her side, unless it was like some life or death situation or something." She laughs and you join her, sounding hysterical.

"She's really upset, she doesn't really know what she's saying," you say rather frantically to Beca's dad, who's standing awkwardly to one side and Jesse who's still on the phone. They are both watching with rapt expressions on their faces, especially Jesse, who's eyes are rather unreadable.

"So I started asking around for here everywhere. I called people up. I even tried to break in here, but I got detained in one room by one of the guards. I am totally going to report that man, he was very rough, he barely listened to me. They thought I was some Beca Mitchell stalker which was just mortifying and weird...No offense"

"None taken?" Beca says cautiously, looking at Aubrey and her grip on you, approaching slowly.

"Aubrey," you say gently. You can hardly breathe. "Help," you utter looking Beca's way, conveying your distress which quickly prompts Beca to jump into action, scrambling and trying to pry Aubrey of off you, but Aubrey's grip was similar to that of a boa constrictor.

"You really want to squeeze the life out of her? 'cos you're succeeding." she asks, out of breath herself, all the while struggling.

"Oh sorry," Aubrey says as it dawns on her and she finally releases you.

"Chloe was with me the whole time, she was perfectly safe." Beca says trying to assure her.

"Thanks," Aubrey says, transferring her death grip on Beca. Aubrey's hugging Beca. You just want to expel a great big 'Aw', you wanted to take a picture or something, but seriously, you thought that the force behind Aubrey hugging you was bad...but now, you're actually afraid, more concerned for Beca being crushed as she was so much smaller compared to Aubrey. "Uh you're welcome?" she wheezes out, once Aubrey lets go of her. And you rush to check for any injuries,

"Chloe, Beca, sorry but the two of you really stink." Aubrey comments sounding more like herself.

"Yeah. We were stuck in a toilet together." Beca says sarcastically, but not intending to be mean.

"We should probably get both of you young ladies home," Cameron says gently, eyeing Aubrey worriedly.

He mouths 'Is she going to be alright' to you, and you smile before you say, "eventually".

He puts a hand to Aubrey's back as he leads her back outside, comforting her as they walk ahead while you and Beca trail behind you're only slightly in front of Beca who' still glued to the Facetime call with Jesse.

"C'mon Babe, I think I know the perfect way to get you all relaxed-" is what you can hear Jesse saying, his voice taking this unmistakably sexy quality "I'll have to save it for later though when we're alone," he says lowering his voice but he pointedly looks at you and you move away from Beca. "Let's Skype later on. You know I love what we get up to on our video calls." You try to push away all the ugly invading mental images springing to mind and trying to hold back the bile, lest you Aubrey-like projectile vomit all over the place.

The two of you reach the entrance of the building and you leave to go, this is where you part ways. Where you're no longer within a seconds grasp away from each other. Cameron is leading Beca in the opposite direction one hand perched a little awkwardly on her shoulder and Aubrey is ushering you towards her car. You're looking over your shoulder every now and then and you hate the vision of watching Beca getting further away from you, getting smaller. She turns and quickly raises a hand in farewell too tired to do anything more-Cameron sends a nod your way before they get into the car and you watch as they drive away-and you're feeling something close to panic, feeling oddly lonely and so very sad. You think you're probably having some major separation anxiety at this point.

She's gone home-not with you, and not to your place, she had gone to the house she shared with the man she would most likely be marrying.

You get into the car and the rest of the ride has you feeling numb, brain actively over thinking, but you don't feel like responding to any conversation that Aubrey starts. She's thankfully back to normal, having gotten herself together after a quick nip at Starbucks. Now it's her turn to be worried about you and your silence.

You're wallowing...

You never wanted to be the one to fall for someone who was in a relationship, in fact it made you feel guilty. You know Beca and her stance against cheating, she would never condone to such a thing.

But you're blowing this out of proportion nothing had happened between the two of you, but who are you kidding? Since day one, since forever, you had all kinds of agendas to get Beca to yourself.

And it was proving easier with this friendship you had established. And because of Jesse flying in and out of the state…

You did promise him you'd take care of her while he was away right?

And besides Beca needed someone who'd never leave her side...

You hate thinking that maybe where you taking advantage of Beca's vulnerability, but you wanted her to love you, you needed to know, you had to be sure she loved you and only then would everything else become irrelevant.

Her loving you would take away this raw feeling akin to guilt that had been settling in your stomach ever since he made his presence known-it reminded you that she was still his girl. You've had this heavy feeling in your chest ever since Jesse turned up and had to remind you of your place. Reminding you that she would never truly belong to you.

* * *

You're feeling odd when you wake up so suddenly, sometime later.

You're wondering what woke you since you were supposed to be out like a light-you were a heavy sleeper when exhausted but wait your hearing the vibration of your phone. You grab for it hastily, trying not to wake up Aubrey who merely groans and shifts over.

Seriously that's what you woke up to?

One time, you slept through an entire Ragin' party you had attended. You passed out in one of the upstairs bathrooms right on the floor exhausted from Bella slept on even when the cops came to break it up... You woke up later in your own room, turns out Aubrey and some of the Bellas had to carry you out.

You answer before you even check who it is on the line.

"Hello."

"Beca?" You clear your throat, argh your voice was groggy.

"Hi," she says, not sounding at all tired. You could almost say she sounded not tired at all, why was she so...awake?

"What's got you calling? I thought you'd be resting by now. I thought you'd go straight to bed after you skyped with Jesse."

"Yeah, but I...I needed someone to talk with... someone else, I mean you...Jesse's well he's been stressed, so he's been taking it out on me...blaming me...like I wanted him gone. And the truth is I'm just telling him how it is that his responsibility of finishing the last leg of his promotions should come before me, even If I do need him..."

She's calling you to comfort her after she was done Skype fighting with her fiancée...Argh but yippee she called you. She called _you_.

Beca' still venting, and you tune back in rather guiltily having drowned her out for a moment there.

"Can't he see he'd only stop by but he would have to leave again, and it would just make things worse, make me all bummed out that he can't stay longer?"

"Uh long-distance relationships are the worst," you say non-comitally, but you're saying this based on your experience from your light-years away from each other relationship you had with Beca through the years.

It counts...even if you were the only one who had known it at the time.

You're trying desperately to think of the right thing to say to make her feel better, even though her grieving over her fiancée's leaving- was the last thing you wanted to talk about. But you had to let being her friend come first, before everything else.

So far you're thinking of saying something along the lines of 'If their love was strong enough it would hold out no matter the distance, it could overcome anything crush any obstacles in their way", but no, that didn't really apply to them. That applied more to Beca and you. Shit. Sorry...c'mon think think...thinkkkk...brain blast. No...Not really, you give up, you can't really think straight when it comes to her. LOL pun intended.

Beca interrupts your train of thought almost as if she knew exactly what you were thinking "No don't worry you don't have to assure me or give advice or anything like that you've done that enough already. I just needed someone to listen I suppose, you're a good listener. I'm actually relatively okay. I'm just feeling all alone in this empty house."

"So you're calling for some pillow talk?"

"What?" Beca stammers "Uh-"

And ah you really needed to clarify what you just said.

"Wait no, not that kind of pillow talk... Like talking and we're both rested on our pillows…"

"Okay, that's a very different definition from what I'm used to."

"Beca...I have to ask, doesn't it happen a lot though, travel and distance with tours and everything for you...I'm asking cause I thought it was something that you had to guessed used to-to accept as being part of Hollywood and stuff."

"I guess it never used to bother me before. But now...I really miss, I love-"

If she says him. You just might throw the phone in frustration. What had happened to everything? To her telling you she loved you when now she's going on and on about her fiancée.

"I've grown to love having someone close to me, next to me at all times," she says, her voice growing small, spitting it out like some dirty little secret.

"Aw." You want to express how that just warms your heart but you don't want to embarrass her further. So, you move along with another question.

"Hey, what happened with your dad by the way? Did you guys get to talk after I left with Aubrey?"

"We were too tired, but we've already decided, kind of planned to do some father daughter things which I don't really have any Idea what that is, but we'll talk me and him. We'll see if it wasn't just an 'in the heat of the moment' kind of thing, but I really think I'm you know… we both really want to fix things at least I'm trying now..."

You nod along silently, "That's good" you say pleased,

"How's Aubrey? Did you manage to calm her down?" she asks in turn.

"Yeah, I ended up taking care of her instead of her taking care of me. Well she was distraught, but after we both got settled and after some warm drinks and after tucking her into bed eventually, she tired herself out. She fell asleep just before I had my warm bubble bath ready."

"How was the Bubble bath? Did it have pink bubbles? Did you have fun splashing around?" she asks seriously, but you can hear humour lacing her tone.

"Yeah, it's very relaxing and I felt like I had to soak myself, so I could really feel clean." you say rather defensively, wondering what about you taking bubble baths was so amusing to her.

"I really enjoy my bubble bath bathroom time. What's wrong with that?"

"Aw nothing...It's cute," she says, , you could see why you calling her cute would be annoying now and you grumble.

"I'm not cute. Adults can enjoy bubble baths too, you know," which makes her laugh even more.

"So have you been constantly checking up on Aubrey?" She says, trying to change the topic to veer you from completely getting annoyed at her.

No...I don't have to...we're sleeping with each other. I mean, she's currently sleeping right next to me."

"You guys are sharing the same bed?"

"Ha-ha yeah we're practically spooning," you joke. "Why so jealous?" you tease, trying to get something out of her. You really want to know if she'll admit to it.

"Surprisingly, yes. I thought all things touchy-feely, cuddling was reserved for me."

"Hmm you Miss I hate all kinds of excessive physical contact is actually jealous that I have a different cuddle buddy? I love cuddling, I'm a very affectionate touchy-kind of person, especially with the people I love."

"Yeah, I know," she says huffing and so jealous over the phone making you strangely happy. See, she's the cute one in this relationship. The irony though that she's jealous of you sharing a bed with your friend when she's the one who has this entire relationship that you should be acting all jealous about.

"But you know what?" you say,

"You're still going to tell me anyway so just go ahead."

"You're my favourite, just don't tell Aubrey."

And you feel yourself smiling giddily and you lean back into the bed closing your eyes to picture Beca doing the same.

"Chloe" she says after a second. You dozed off for a moment there... This felt so much like when you were in school staying up late talking on the phone with your girlfriend.

"You fell asleep on me!"

"Sorry..." you yawn.

"So, I have a question...don't be weirded out.

"So how does it work I mean...you like girl's right?"

"Uh yeah… And?"

"But do you only like girls I mean would you be entirely opposed to dating men?"

"No of course not...I like girls, as a matter of fact I love them but it's never been about what the person's sexuality is it's about who she, or he, is. I've dated guys...and so yeah I would if I fell in love with someone."

She's silent for a long time and you think she fell asleep, getting back at you, but she expels a sigh and clicks her tongue a bit. Hmm you guess she's still contemplating what you said.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Uh-huh" you yawn again.

You wait for a second and her breathing is the only thing you hear.

"Okay, I can almost hear the question ready to jump there just spit it out already," you say flatly, wondering what's got her so curious about your preferences.

"So what's it like you know...with girls?"

"What's it like with girls?" you repeat slowly. Love for lesbians, how does one explain that really? There wasn't really a distinct difference... Sure, there's the pros of getting each other, being willing to talk about feelings and stuff, but there were still the same problems as well.

You always thought each individual loved differently in their own way-no love ever felt the same it wasn't just a gender, same sex thing.

"With lesbians," she adds.

What is it like with lesbians you mull it over?

You're not really sure what she's getting at, until like as slow light swath being switched on in your brain, you suddenly realize.

"You're talking about girl on girl, like sex?"

"Yeah...what did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing...I just okay, well you know it's um very hands on. More like fingers on... uh. Why are you asking me this?"

"So uh I use to watch glee you know with those two cheerleaders Brittany and Santana...They were best friends who hung out a lot and eventually fell in love..."

Okay what is she saying? Is she trying- is she hinting at something? Is she ready to tell you? You're waiting once again in bated breath, thinking oh god this this is it. Finally!

"And I was thinking about...two girls that I know who are in a very similar situation…"

.please.

"...So you and Aubrey you never..." She trails of instead, taking you completely by surprise.

"NO I haven't with Aubrey, jeez. I don't see her that way," you say. What the hell?

"It's just that you guys are really close and well I...I heard that sometimes that's how those kind of things start..."

Why was she so freaking oblivious? She knows that you've had a crazy fan crush on her and that you had dropped many a hint. Who couldn't put it together? Why can't she figure it out?

"If that were true then we'd be falling in love as well," you say out-front.

There's a pause before Beca laughs and mutters touché, completely disregarding that moment and everything you were saying.

"So interesting flow of conversation," she says drily.

"Yeah, you know how much I enjoy our all over the place talks," you whisper back when Aubrey rolls over to face you... You reply sounding tired, clipped, feeling rather put out.

"So, I thought by now that you'd be tired of me and listening to all my problems, and weird musings about relationships and all that," she says, trying to inject some humour but sounding unsure, probably picking up on your sudden change of mood and you roll your eyes at yourself when you just as quickly let it all go, focused on reassuring her.

"Never, I mean pssh of course not...I'll always be here to hear whatever you want me to hear you saying...That came out weirdly...okay, erase that. I'm trying to say that I'll be here if ever or whenever you need me, don't ever forget it."

"That's sweet Chloe...you know I always wondered how it felt like…"

"What?"

"Having someone really close to me, almost like..."

You heart speeds up a bit, "-a sister. Turns out it feels really nice."

Fucking constant disappointment-it was a real bitch sister! She thinks of you as a sister... Man, it almost feels like for each time you take a slow deliberate step forward consequently you're always pushed three steps back.

Friend you could deal with, you can get past that zone, even best friend, but if she thinks of you as a sister...that's like...fucking hopeless.

"You think of me as a sister?"

She laughs before she says "You sound really offended...But no that was the wrong word. You are so much more Chloe, so much more to me. It means a lot what you said. And be ready to always be there, 'cos I'll hold you to it."

"'Kay-"

"So sleep okay, sorry I woke you."

"You didn't-"

"Shush get a good sleep now...I'll cancel whatever you have for the next day, I want you to take it easy."

Yeah, she was right. Her words are sinking in, making you aware how much sleep you needed. You can barely keep your eyes open anymore.

"Bye then, Becs. Love you so much," you mumble, no longer in control of what you're saying. Like there's a disconnect between your brain and your mouth.

"Sleep tight Chloe...Love you too," she says before she hangs up.

You hear the phone call end and it takes a lot longer for her words to sink in.

"Wait, what?" You scream into the phone...did she just...

"What the hell? Keep it down Chloe-I still have to go to work today," Aubrey mumbles.

"Sorry," you say, settling back into the covers but you're still staring at your phone. She'd said it. You wish you could've recorded that so you could replay it over and over again.

* * *

Nelly Furtado once sang 'Baby don't be mad...don't get mean'... Just chill Review react all you want... :D


End file.
